Serendipity
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Three years after the book, Yui and Miaka finally came across another sei! He and Yui seemed to have a thing going on but what if they can't move on from the incidents in the book? COMPLETE
1. Why should I do that?

_Hi everyone! This is probably my fourth story so far. As you know, I placed my __**Falling White Threads **__piece in hiatus until I get some better ideas for the ending. So, to make up for that, I'm adding another quirky story on Yui and (drumroll) another Suzaku Sei that I've been crushing on for a long long long time. I hope you like the piece. Contrary to __**Just Play the Melody, **__everything happened after the incident in the book, so there's some sort of background drama and "talk about the past" stuff._

_**Disclaimer: **__For the hundredth time, I do not own FY and its characters belong solely to the great Yuu Watase. I do own the plot, though. I always do anyway. Hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to leave a review! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why should I do that?**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"Yui-chan, why are you hurrying to leave? Aren't you going with us to the movies?" A voice called behind me and I found Miaka, barely fixing her things. I'm already near the door, I should have walked faster. I sighed, walking slightly closer to the exit.

"I'm sorry, Miaka. I won't be able to go with you. I know I promised but Mikagi-sensei asked me to attend practice today." I said, my heart racing. It always hammers hard when I'm lying.

"But you're always in that skating rink Yui. Can't you have at least one day off?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I walked toward my bestfriend and held her hand. "I'll make up next time. I promise."

Miaka pouted. "Fine. But you're treating me a chocolate cake."

I let out a laugh. Miaka loved sweets, she will never resist one. "Fine by me." I turned around and headed for the door. I was about to leave when a thought struck me. I turned around to find her still watching me. "Aren't you meeting Taka?"

"He'll be late so I'm taking my time," Miaka said. I nodded and waved at her, mouthing 'Bye.' That's the reason why I'm rushing to go. The truth is, I don't have skating practice, my trainer will attend a party tonight. But I'm going to the rink anyway. It wouldn't hurt to do the jumps again.

Miaka and Taka were going out today. It was supposed to be a movie-day with my bestfriend but she unconsciously invited her dear boyfriend. Of course Taka said yes. How could he not? He was head over heels in love with Miaka. I don't always lie to her but I can't tell her straight that I'm not comfortable having her boyfriend around. It's not that I like him (as I used to) and I'm jealous (I really am not), it's because when he's around I remember things I don't want to remember. Like Shin Jin Ten Sho.

It's been three years since the book happened. I've moved on. Miaka moved on. We're high school seniors now. But when Taka appeared last year, the whole event started to take shape again. My nightmares came back and I frequently find myself thinking of my seishis. Tamahome came back in the form of Taka but none of my seishis were given a second life. Not that I wanted them roaming around Tokyo, I simply wanted to see them. If the situation would have been different, like the present, would they love me? Would Nakago love me?

I shook the thoughts away. I told you, those things get into my head without my consent. I easily get carried away. I sighed as I enter the stadium. I didn't have my practice suit and my skates. It's a wonder Miaka never noticed I didn't have my duffel bag. Well, she's always been like that—unless it has anything to do with Taka. She never even noticed her seishis were falling in love with her. See, I'm mumbling again.

I rented a pair of skates and the girl at the counter looked at me. "Shut up Yui, why are you renting? Didn't you bring yours?" Aya teased, her green eyes glimmering under the lights of the stadium. I never wore skates everyone else used. Until now.

"I forgot mine. Actually I don't have practice today, I'm just hanging around." She laughed.

"What's your size? I should record this on cam, the day the great Yui Hongo used someone else's skates. Let me get the ugliest one."

"Shut up." I gave my size and Aya handed me a pair of white skates. The blades shone under the light and the leather smelled fresh.

"Those are new," she told me. I looked up at her, surprised. "You don't have to pay. I'm renting those out for free."

"You're crazy…" I stammered. What else was there to say? I was elated. Maybe renting wasn't so bad at all. Aya laughed heartily. She managed the shoe rentals. Her father owned the stadium and she's my age. Of course she can rent out skates for free.

"Nobody wanted to rent new ones, if you know what I mean. I'd be really glad if you let it sink in."

"Thank you." I smiled and bit my lower lip. "I…"

"Don't go dramatic on me Hongo. Why don't you win so I can ask Dad to place your picture here somewhere. That's good publicity, you know." She shooed me away and I walked away laughing, only to be called again. "Aki wanted to tell you something. Just meet him after an hour or so." Aki, Aya's twin brother, managed the food counter. They both work at the stadium their family owned. It was not a way of saving money, but their father's way of training them for bigger roles.

The Mikagis were one of the richest families in Japan. They're into hotels but this stadium, a not-so-big skating rink at the east side of Tokyo was the only recreational facility they owned. It was started by Ayama, Aya and Aki's mother. She's a former champion figure skater. She wanted to train Aya but the girl doesn't want to skate. She wanted a different life.

I glided on the ice and my feet moved on its own. Rush of cold wind blew against my face and I let my thoughts wander. People have started to leave and the rink was closing for private practices. I'm the only one who practiced here after five in the afternoon. Ayama wouldn't let another skater when she took me under her wing.

After junior high and after Taka appeared, I was devastated and found myself in this part of the city. It was not fair, Miaka got the love of her life back and all I got was a broken heart. During one of the days when my head was in the clouds, I chanced upon this rink and skated the whole night—until it closed.

Skating was never new to me, I used to skate even before I began to study hard. I only stopped when I decided to become a doctor. I still wanted to be a doctor, I haven't forgotten that. I'm just killing time before I take the plunge. I could not forget the night I met Ayama. Aki couldn't close the rink because I was still skating and he said I looked too serene, he doesn't want to disturb me.

When Ayama saw me, she asked me if I'm a figure skater. Of course I said no, I don't have the money to build a career on skating, I told her. I just do it when I'm down and I can afford it. She blinked and suddenly asked me if I wanted to be her skater. She said I could use the rink for free, I just needed to buy a pair of good skates. She also gave me a discount on her professional fee on the condition that I help out when I can. Did I mention I work here during the weekends?

I winced. The boots sank deeper into my feet, I can feel my flesh trembling while I skate around the rink. Everyone hates new skates, it hurt. I did some jumps and routines, for warm up, and hastily went to the bleachers. The pain was unbearable. Maybe it's a bad idea to use someone else's skates after all. I took off the skates and put on my school shoes. I slowly walked toward the food counter. Great, my feet hurt and I'm starved.

"That was an awful jump," Aki, the exact replica of Aya—light brown hair and green eyes—told me. I smiled in response. "What will you have?"

"Just salad," I replied. I needed to maintain my figure. Skaters almost don't eat.

"Just salad?" His brow creased and I laughed.

"With cheese. Lots and lots of melted cheese!" Okay, I'm pigging out tonight. Was that so bad?

"Salad with lots and lots of cheese coming right up." He immediately turned away to prepare my order. The twins were the nicest richest people I've met. They've been very supportive, urging me to compete. I was reluctant at first but what's the use of training if I don't join competitions? Besides, my parents don't care much on what happens to me as long as I'm alive.

"Aya had me rent out new skates. God it hurts," I told him over the counter. He laughed.

"You rented those? I thought you bought new ones. What happened to your things?" he asked, his back still on me.

"I'm not supposed to be here today. I just popped in." He didn't say anything but I heard him mumbling. I remembered what his sister told me earlier. "Aya said you're supposed to tell me something." Aki stirred. "What is it?"

He turned around. "Here's your salad, overflowing with melted cheese." He handed me the paper plate. "The food's on me, no need to pay."

I laughed. "This must me my lucky day! I'm getting things for free." I said, not caring if anyone else heard us. The rink was deserted, I think. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea, ditching movies for skating."

Aki laughed. "You're crazy Yui." He knew what I mean. I told him about the movies days ago, how I don't want to be the third wheel but I can't tell my friend about it. Aki haven't met Miaka yet—she's not the type who like hanging out in such places—but he knew her from my stories. I loved talking to Aki, he's always listening and giving good advices. Makes me feel like I have a brother.

I looked down at my salad and smiled, it's full of cheese alright and it's still warm. "So what are you going to tell me?" He sniggered and glanced briefly at his side, checking our surroundings, as if sharing a matter of life and death secret.

"I'll tell you later. Finish your salad and be sure to burn those tomorrow morning." I was about to say something when he winked. I blushed. He never did that before. It made me realize that he was cute. He turned around and I carried the plate with two hands. The cheese was overflowing, really overflowing.

I couldn't remember much of what happened. But after I turned around, I accidentally (and strongly) hit someone and I slipped. The sudden force sent me and the other person falling to the ground with me on top. You could have guessed where my plate of salad with overflowing cheese landed—between us. I lifted my hands from a chest and I winced, the food (my free dinner) was scattered all over, my hair, my arms and hands, my uniform, his shirt. The realization struck me. I fell on a _him. _I looked up to see _his_ face.

I gasped. He was gorgeous, no almost beautiful. His long brown hair was flowing lazily behind him and his deep hazel eyes were staring at me, partly annoyed. He looked familiar but I can't remember where I saw him. I frowned, there were marks of cheese on his face, but it didn't make him less appealing. As a matter of fact, he looked sexy under me. Under me?

He cleared his throat. "Oh my God." I blurted out, realizing what just happened between us. I shifted and my knee accidentally brushed his crotch. I couldn't help but blush at the contact.

He made a sound. "Don't do that." He said, his voice deep and full. I knew I blushed harder. I must have looked stupid, how can I not? I'm in the most intimate position in my life. And I'm in it with a beautiful stranger. AND I'm somehow enjoying it. What? Crap that part. I am not enjoying this. Not supposed to.

"Yui, are you okay?" I turned my head to the left and Aki was there, still in his apron and cap. He must have rushed out of the counter when I fell—when we fell. He looked at the man I fell into and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to apologize.

"Help?" I cut him. I mean, his apology can wait. We should get out of the position first. Aki hurriedly assisted me as I stand. The man stood up as well and I realized he was a head taller than I am. And wow, he was really really _really_ gorgeous. I looked at Aki again. "I'm a mess. How can I go home looking like this?"

Aki laughed heartily. "I said burn the cheese tomorrow, not throw them away tonight," he teased. "That's part of my salary, you know." He was still smiling. He's so cute when he smiles.

I sighed. "I'm sorry…" I turned to the man I bumped into earlier and smiled at him. "Oh, I'm really sorry." I took out my handkerchief and offered it to him. Instead of accepting it, he eyed it in a disgusted manner. "It's clean." I said.

Aki reached for my outstretched hand and dragged it down. "Yui, I don't think he can use that." Aki turned to him and bowed. "I'm really sorry for what happened. Please understand."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just offering it," I told Aki, who was still bowed down. I looked at the long-haired man and saw him smirk. "You could at least pretend to get it instead of looking disgustingly," I told him. I'd love to wash that smirk off his handsome face. Believe me, it doesn't suit him.

"Yui!" Aki called, surprised. There was a sense of panic on his voice. What's wrong? I wanted to ask him but I never got the chance. The man spoke.

"Why should I do that?" he asked, stressing the words. I frowned. He was such a stiff man, even though he was hot_. _"If you have been more careful, I, you even, wouldn't be drenched in cheese."

My patience waned and I raised an eyebrow. "If you were not standing too close behind me, I wouldn't have bumped on you." I told him, my voice sharp. "Why are you so arrogant? Who are you any—"

Aki's hand was covering my mouth and I struggled to break free. I wanted to give this man a piece of my mind. "I'm really sorry. Please understand," Aki said again and I rolled my eyes.

The man bowed a little. "I shall be leaving. Thank you for your hospitality." He strode away proudly. A group of men approached him and bowed before him. He glanced back at my direction one last time before he walked out of the swinging doors of the rink.

I pushed Aki away and took some air. "Were you trying to kill me? Why did you do that?"

Aki grabbed his hair, an act he only does when he's tensed. "You're crazy, Yui! Do you have any idea who that guy is?"

I smirked. "Let me guess. Some son of a rich businessman who woke up this morning and said: Hey, I want to skate and pester girls today," I said sarcastically.

Aki made a sound while shaking his head. "Worse. He's a member of the royal family." My eyes widened in shock. "They rented out the place months back. That's what I wanted to tell you earlier. There's a reason you don't have practice today."

"Who is he?" I asked, stupidly. I shouldn't have but I wanted to know. I just wanted to know.

"Seishuku Saihitei, the first Prince of Japan."

I screamed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This is my first Yui-Hotohori fic. Please do leave reviews! I'd like to know what you think!_


	2. I think it's Hotohori

_Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter of this story, though I didn't get any reviews. (sigh.) There are no lemons here, I'm really not the type who'd just put sex scenes without a story. I make sure the lemon is part of the story. Anyway, hope you'll still read the succeeding chapters. Also, do read __**Just Play the Melody. **__It's already in chapter six and I'm planning to end it in twelve or so more chapters. Enjoy reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **__No, FY is not mine._

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Think It's Hotohori**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"You wouldn't believe it Miaka! I was face-to-face with the Prince!" I told Miaka over the phone. I couldn't hide my excitement after the incident. How can I not? Everybody only knew the royal family by name. They never actually saw them much. They were a quiet bunch for royalties. Japan was, after all, no longer a feudal country. But the encounter still made me excited.

"Yeah right Yui. How can you see him? Isn't he supposed to be in a palace or something?" Miaka answered. There was a hint of boredom in her voice; I bet she wanted this topic to end so she can tell her story. I have a feeling she has loads to tell as well, and she couldn't wait to start. She was with Taka, of course she has something to tell.

"I'm not kidding! Aki said they rented out the place earlier but I didn't know." I lay down on the couch in my apartment and placed by feet up—it still hurts from the new skates. "I arrived earlier so they couldn't ask me to leave. And the weird thing was that I never noticed him! He was so discreet, suddenly he's behind me!" My voice sounded eager and happy, I hope she didn't notice. Miaka can be really stupid if she will it.

Miaka growled on the other end. "Wait up Yui, I'm getting another serving of ice cream. Five minutes," my bestfriend said. I heard her drop the phone and walk away from the receiver. Knowing Miaka, this will probably take more than five minutes. She couldn't resist eating another serving aside from what she put in her mug. Oh well.

I spend the next minutes imagining his face. Yes, the prince's face—his hazel eyes that seemed to lighten when I look into them, his angular face, his kissable lips. He seemed a bit of a jerk but I wondered what he looked like when he smiles. I blushed at the thought of being so close to him. He looked so calm and peaceful and familiar. Where the hell did I saw him? I'm sure it's not somewhere public like magazines or billboards. Aki said it must have been in the television. But I don't have TV at home so that's impossible.

Yeah I know, my apartment sucks—I don't have television and stereos and all that stuff. I do have a computer, though, and that seemed enough. "Miaka?" No response. She's still not back on the line. An idea came to me and I rushed to my room with phone in hand. I hastily opened my laptop and got it connected to the net. I immediately typed his name in the search engine. Seishuku Saihitei.

The result? I got thousands of web searches—news sites, fan sites, and all that stuff. I added 'Images' and thumbnails of his face appeared on screen, dashing, handsome, perfect. But none pictured him smiling. He always has that stoic look, like he was a military general. But he was quite popular. Well, he was regarded as one of the most eligible bachelors of our time. Bachelors? I laughed. He's only 21, for God's sake. It's too young to call him a bachelor. Twenty-one? I didn't realize I smiled. He was only three years older; he's just a year older than Taka. This should be interesting. My eyes caught another picture—a group shot, everyone wearing traditional Chinese garb.

Curiously, I clicked the image and it sent me to a familiar site. With my heart hammering, I clicked the image and it covered the screen. The Prince was there—and so was Miaka.

"Yui?" a familiar voice called on the other end. My bestfriend's back from ransacking the fridge.

"I'm still here." I said, trying to figure out how to share the gem of truth I found out—without sounding disappointed or anything. I'm not really into him right?

"What were you saying again? About _your_ Prince?" Miaka asked, I can tell her voice was full, with ice cream perhaps.

"He's not my prince, ne." I corrected. Oh God, I'm sounding defensive.

Miaka laughed. "If I knew better Yui, I'm sure you're already daydreaming of him. And knowing you, you're probably lurking in the web right this instant!"

"Shut up Miaka!" I said. "I don't like him! I just think he looked familiar." I sighed. "Miaka-chan…" I began and I can tell my bestfriend was listening intently. "…I think I found your other seishi…"

Miaka screamed. "Who?!" I heard something fall on the floor in the other end of the line, Miaka cursed. "Don't mind me, who? Yui? Who?"

I looked at my screen intently, at the name Miaka herself put on her site. I let out another sigh. "Hotohori. I think its Hotohori."

--

It's been a week since I last saw him. Miaka and Taka had been visiting my practices for the last week, hoping to see Hotohori—the Prince—in the rink. Of course, that's not possible. He just visited once. There's no way he'll visit everyday. I'm not his girlfriend. I sighed. After I told Miaka the news, I couldn't help but research on his life, his current life.

He studied in Britain and loves watching polo. He has a younger brother and he's single. Sorry I had to say that. I don't like him, really. I just find him intriguing. He did have a girlfriend in London, a Eurasian beauty queen. I think they broke up last year. Apparently he's back in Japan after finishing a degree in International Relations. That's it, he's a busy guy, prince. He won't waste his time hanging around in skating rinks.

"Your friends are not here today," Ayama said and I nodded.

"They're on a date. Thank God they decided to leave me in peace. I can't skate freely when they're here," I said.

"You have to get over that shyness, Yui," Ayama told me, she was standing at the side of the rink, giving me the whole space. We're doing jumps today. I needed to nail that Axel, desperately. "Or else, it might cost you the Nationals. Have you been doing what I told you?"

"I'm doing something about that." I glided away from her before she could say anything. She's crazy, she wanted me to skate in public rinks and do my jumps there. She said it would help me overcome my "shyness." I'm not shy, I'm just…not used to having people watching me. Attention makes me nervous. Period.

"I won't be nice to you today. Do the Cherry flip, the Salchow, the Ritterberger, the Flip, and then the Lutz. Start with the doubles," she said as I move away from her. She's crazy, all that in—I looked at my watch—one hour? I still have to go through my piece for the competition. Well, jumping was not really hard, it's falling that hurt. And doing all those jumps can be draining. "Don't look at me like that. I have to punish you. For spilling the cheese." She smiled.

Oh God, she knew what happened. I wanted to faint. Ayama-sensei knew the humiliation I went through—and she's punishing me for it. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. But why just now? Why didn't she do it after the incident? Either she learned of it lately or she couldn't punish me in front of Miaka and Taka. Either one makes sense. I frowned. I'm getting a sore body after this.

I slid across the rink, gaining momentum. I plan to circle the rink once then jump on the second round. I did so and prepared my legs for the jump, the Cherry flip, the easiest jump that any amateur can do. Heck, even six-year-olds can do that. I did the three turn and used my toe pick to assist me in the jump. The cherry flip takes off from the back and lands on the same foot. In my case, I landed on my right foot. Not much to be proud of in that one. It's the simplest. I did the triple, eager to move on to higher-level jumps. I can't wait to do the Lutz.

"Okay, do the Salchow," Ayama's voice filled the rink. I was more than willing to oblige. With my arms outstretched, I did a Mohawk and jumped. I landed on my left foot, The Salchow is an edge jump, I don't have to use my toe pick for that, I just have to jump, turn twice in the air, and land on my left. I continued rounding the rink and prepared myself for another jump—this time a triple Salchow. I shoved myself with more force and prepared myself for the jump. I lowered my knees than the usual, I always get a perfect jump when I do that.

I glided across the rink and prepared myself with another three turn. In tune with the beating of my heart, I jumped and successfully landed on my left foot. "Perfect landing! Now do the triple Flip then a double Ritterberger!" Ayama's voice called out again. I glanced at her and nodded. Ayama liked putting those two jumps in combination. I don't know why, she just wanted to. Now I have to start with the hard one, the flip is quite complex, especially since I have to use either a forward outside three turn or a forward inside Mohawk. It's rather technical, in layman's terms, I have to either turn right for the Mohawk or turn left for the three turn.

To cut this short, I chose to do a forward inside Mohawk to prelude my triple flip and landed on my left foot then push my knees up for a double Ritterberger or a double loop. Ayama likes calling it Ritterberger, but it's plainly called the loop jump. This time, I landed on my right. I was heaving, the jumps have been tiring me. "Good. Now do the Lutz. Doubles first, the triple will follow." I don't have to look to know who said that. I don't really care.

Why? I'm in the mood. I swayed toward the other end of the rink, determined to nail that jump. It's my favorite jump, actually. Harder than the Salchow, loop, and the flip, but easier than the Axel. I like this jump because I always land on my back and I rotate differently. Eager, I did a long backward diagonal glide, pushed my toe pick, and jumped. This time, I landed on my right foot. That one was easier than I expected.

Claps filled the air and my eyes caught Aki and Aya at one side of the rink. I smiled at them. "Concentrate!" I almost jumped at Ayama's voice. She doesn't look like fun today. I turned to my friends' direction and saw him, standing far behind the twins—my Prince. I mean, Miaka's seishi, Hotohori. He was standing there watching me. "Yui! I said concentrate!" I'm trying, I really am. But he's watching, how can I possibly do that? Not that I care about him, I just. I don't know. He makes me feel uncomfortable. I looked up again and saw him, still there. I looked away, my heart hammering hard, I closed my eyes. Cold wind brushed through my face. I breathe slowly. In. Out.

I shifted direction and the blades sank deeper into the ice, sending ice crystals in the air. I pushed my legs harder and glided with speed, preparing for my jump. I dug the toe pick and threw myself up, circling three times then landing with precision. Air went out my mouth, my eyes still closed. It was a perfect jump, I told you I love the Lutz.

"Perfect! Now do the Axel, start with the double." I halted. What? She knew I haven't perfected that one yet! I don't want to fall on my butt in front of _him_.

The Axel was the only jump that took me more than six months to perfect. And I still haven't gotten it right. Sometimes I get it right, most of the time, I don't. Not getting it meant hitting the ice—hard. I only landed it three times and Ayama said it was not technically polished. In short, it's useless to jump it if I can't get it right.

It's a complicated and highly-masculine jump. Or at least I think it was. I should jump from the front but land on my back, meaning, I have to stay in the air longer than the usual to do two or three turns. It's the hardest jump listed for competition. Few skaters have perfected the Axel in competition and those skaters are now winners, with names in the Hall of Fame.

"I'm not using that for my routine, Ayama-sensei," I told her. "Can we, uhm…practice my piece instead?" I smiled sweetly, I seldom do and I'm wondering why I did so.

"Who told you it's for your routine? This is for the sectionals," she said firmly. Surprised, I skated toward her.

"I'm not even sure I'm going to sectionals," I whispered, I have a feeling everyone heard it.

"Just do what I say, Yui. I want to know how much you've improved," she told me, bored. I glided away, rolling my eyes. "And I'll let you off tomorrow if you nail one."

"Really?" I could have jumped for joy. Yes! Of course I wanted a free day tomorrow. At last, a Saturday to myself! Ayama nodded. "You got a deal." I slid happily away. What do I do tomorrow? I couldn't remember ever going out on a Saturday. Maybe I should watch a movie or do some shopping.

"Don't get carried away. You still have to jump," Ayama reminded me but I couldn't care less. Tomorrow, I'm free. I skated away, forcing momentum. I needed as much power in my legs as much as possible. For my Axel to succeed, I needed to jump high and turn with speed. Or else, my face hits the ice. I glanced at the Prince's direction, he was still there, still watching. The twins still didn't notice him. No one did I guess, just me. Maybe he was not even there to begin with, maybe I'm just imagining him too much.

I pushed him away from my thoughts and focused on the ice, my skates, my impeding jump. A double. I have to nail a double. I crossed my arms on my chest, swished my right leg against the ice and jumped. I closed my eyes, I always do when I'm in the air. It alleviates my fear of falling. When I opened my eyes, I was already on my right foot skating across the rink. Ayama looked satisfied. She was smiling. "Now, do the triple!"

She doesn't have to tell me twice, I knew I wanted to do that hideous jump. I wanted to get this over with, so I can go home and prepare for tomorrow. So I can check if it really was him standing there, watching me. God, I wanted to know. Maybe I should tell him about Miaka, his miko. Or maybe not. I shook the thought away. Stop thinking of him, Yui. He's a prince and you're a poor not-so-beautiful skater who couldn't even nail a triple Axel. Wait! I'm not supposed to be thinking of him.

I missed the timing and I could almost imagine Ayama frowning. I skated again, eager to revive the lost momentum. The thumping of my heart filled my ears, this was it. I have to get this right or else. I pushed harder, harder. In a heartbeat, I threw myself up and let myself turn. And then I fell, on my right foot—successfully. Aya and Aki were clapping like crazy. But I couldn't turn and smile at them. A little after I landed, I lost balance and hit the side of the rink. The force was too much and I landed face down on the other side.

Voices were calling my name. I heard footsteps but I never knew who they were. My vision faded, my head hurts like hell and I lost consciousness. I remembered looking at a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. But it somehow faded, another image replaced it, a blonde-haired shogun with cold crystal blue eyes that I always melted in. Not him, anyone but him.

"Nakago…"

* * *

_**A/N:** Please leave reviews!_


	3. Just look up

_I'm really very excited to add another chapter in this story. You see, I really like Yui and Hotohori. Yay! Thanks to XxLadyYuixX for leaving a review. Knowing someone reads and appreciates this piece pushed me to add another chapter before the end of the vacation. I mean, once school starts again, I might not be able to update as much as I can. Thanks and hope you like this one!_

_Also, can you guys help me think of the names for each chapter? I realized that among all my stories, this is the only one with plain chapters. Chapter names, please? :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own FY, I just love writing about it, that's all._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just Look Up**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why people encounter accidents while doing what they love doing. In movies, a few days before the competition, the lead character would get into an accident and have to stay at the hospital. In _Ice Castles_, my favorite skating movie, the lead became blind. I cried when I saw that movie and I cried harder when the male lead helped her stand up after the competition.

In _Ice Princess_, on the other hand, the lead was backstabbed by her mentor and so wanted to quit. Unlike _Ice Castles_, I did not cry in this movie, but my back prickled when she danced her final routine and her mother was watching. That's how I've always imagined my victory: falling for an opening jump, still skating, seeing my mom or my dad supporting me on the benches, an inspiring rally, winning.

The thing I realized during these movies was that after the accident or the bad news, the character undergoes a heart-wrenching stage where they almost wanted to give up. And after that, they skate again, and win. But those were movies. In real life, once an accident hits you, particularly in skating, you don't get a victorious comeback. You simply miss the chance. The competitions won't wait for you, you have to run after it while you can.

"Hoy Hongo, are you okay?" I glanced up to see Aki, smiling warmly. His shift was over and so he can relax for a few hours before going home. He sat beside me, still looking straight, expecting a response. Oh, I haven't answered him yet.

"Yes, I'm okay, I guess. I should be okay, right?" He frowned and looked at the skaters in front of us. We were at the rink, but instead of skating, I sat on in the benches, watching others with no talent do the sport I loved so much. "Really, I'm okay. I miss skating, though."

"How long are you going to be in the cast?" He asks nonchalantly. I smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. He looked at me in that thoughtful look he's used to giving people.

"One month. Then I have to use a supporter for another month," I answered, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. When Miaka asked me the same question in school yesterday, I remembered crying. Of course I won't do that in front of Aki.

"Quite long…" he said softly.

"It _is_ long. I can't imagine not skating for that long," I said matter-of-factly. I wanted to tell him something but I don't know how to say it. I sighed. "Just when I already know how to do the Axel…" Was that what I wanted to say? No, there's something else I wanted to ask. But I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Don't worry. Everything will even out soon," He said, smiling, but his eyes were not on me, he was looking around the stadium. "He's not here, today."

"Who?" I asked. My heart beat loudly for a minute.

"Your number one fan," He teased but didn't say anything more.

I laughed. "Fan? I don't even have a skating career to begin with."

He laughed with me as if he knew something but couldn't share it. I hate it when he does that, keeping things from me although he's used to doing it. "No, really Yui, you have a fan. He comes here everyday to watch you skate. Of course he doesn't do what female fans do—he doesn't scream around or bring pompoms and all that frilly fangirl stuff." I laughed harder. "But he comes here everyday to watch you."

I shook my head. I have no idea someone would watch me everyday—and I never noticed who he was. "Well, he's not here today. And he won't probably be back in a while. Not while I'm in this state."

"Can I take you home today?" he asked out of the blue and I didn't miss the light blush on Aki's face. I might have blushed too, I can't tell, but I felt so hot I could have melted the ice on the rink if I came closer.

"Aren't you taking out the Zamboni today?" I asked softly and he looked away. Gods, I should have said yes. I always seemed to say the wrong words at the wrong time.

"I was planning to do it early tomorrow, before I go to class. You know, if you're going somewhere else, its okay. Maybe some other time." He stood up. I stood up as well.

"And what? Miss the opportunity of riding your car? No way," I joked and struggled to walk with my clutch and a broken ankle. He turned and assisted me. "I thought you'd never ask," I teased but I was blushing like hell. Sometimes I think I have a thing for Aki. I couldn't help flirt with him and do things to be close to him—like pretend to be struggling with my walking so he'd lean down to support me. But most of the time, I feel normal around him. Maybe because he's just cute and nice and happy and single. I get attracted to men who always smile; my hunch was because I'm such a loner.

"Hey are you taking Yui home now?" It was Aya. She was out of her uniform and was walking toward us with her duffel bag. "Can I ride with you, onii-chan?" she asked.

"Oh Aya. I thought Touya's picking you up today? I thought you have a date?" Aki asked, there was a hint of irritation in his voice. I was surprised to hear him say that, he's always been protective of his younger twin sister. But now, he sounded like he was willing to give her away.

Aya laughed hard. "What's eating you? Are you two going out on a date?" Aya said and I blushed harder.

"Aya! We're not, okay. I'm just taking Yui home today. Where do you get those ideas?" Aki said defensively and I just laughed with her.

"Fine. Fine. Look, I'm just riding with you—at the back. I promise I won't do or say anything. You'd think I'm not there at all!" Aya told him and Aki sighed.

We walked to his car, Aki not saying anything much and Aya doing all the talking. She told me what happened to her boyfriend who took her to a pretty restaurant yesterday. What was his name? I couldn't remember, maybe because Aya said everything so fast. It was like talking to Miaka, only, she has more brains than my bestfriend. I mean, you know how dumb Miaka can be right? She can forget what were talking about even while we're talking about it. Aya was different, she doesn't forget a thing. Right now, listening to her, I can't decide which was scarier, being with her or Miaka.

"Oh, Yui. You're a smart ass right?" Aya asked while Aki was helping me put the seatbelt in the passenger seat. We turned to her, she was seating at the backseat. I insisted she sit at the front, but she wanted to stretch her legs at the back.

"Smart-ass?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, a type A student. You know, best student in class, teacher's pet."

I laughed. "I'm not a teacher's pet! But I am the highest in class," I said proudly and Aki smiled. "Why?"

"That's perfect! How would you love to earn something extra?" she asked, screamed I think. Aki started the engine and we sped off from the skating rink.

"Something extra?" I asked, my mind was floating somewhere. I still haven't seen Hotohori. Not that I wanted to see him, I just, well, wanted to know if he was there when I had the accident. Oh God, I wanted to know if he saw me fall. How humiliating. He was probably smirking if he was indeed there.

"I'm supposed to tutor a fifteen-year-old kid tomorrow. But I'm going somewhere really important. Can you fill in for me?" she asked, but she said it as if I already agreed and she's telling me what to do. Aya tutors for the extra money. They can always ask from their super-rich parents but they won't. We're all in the same boat, struggling to be independent from our families.

"But tomorrow's a Friday. Shouldn't you be tutoring after classes everyday?" I asked. I did some tutoring sessions with a neighbor once for extra money. Those parents really pay well, the income was better than working at the café. But I had to stop because I have to skate, that was a year ago. Maybe I should go back to working, or tutoring. I can use the money for college.

"He's a very rich kid who only gets tutored during the weekends. I haven't tutored him yet, but my friends said he's quite smart and he has a hot older brother." Aki smirked and I couldn't help but smile. Aya went on, "The deal is that you'll stay in his house on Friday night until Sunday night to tutor him." Aki made a sound and I laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry, you're not sleeping with super hot brother, you'll be given a room and your own service while tutoring him. And they pay big! What do you say?"

"I don't know. I haven't tutored a kid for a year." I was still studying Aki's reaction, he looked calmer now.

"Come on, Yui. Please? I promised I'd get a replacement but I forgot to ask around!" Aya begged at the back of the car. "Please please please! It'll be just a month! It'll be over before you know it! And you'll have lots of money after that!" Aya said.

I sighed, maybe it's a good idea. It'll keep my mind off things while I heal. I won't see Hotohori or think of him while I tutor this kid. And probably, I'll forget everything there was to remember about him in a month. "The accident almost ate my savings. Maybe I should give it a try," I said and Aya screamed with glee. Aki, on the other hand, was frowning.

"I'm sending you the details now." Aya thumbed her cellphone. We were at the front of my apartment building now. Aki helped me take off the seatbelt and he hurriedly went out to open my side of the door. "Wow, Aki's quite the gentleman today," Aya teased as I get out. "Did you receive the message?"

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked it. "Got it." I smiled at her.

"Aya, I'll just walk with Yui up to her apartment. I'll be back in awhile," Aki said and I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I can walk from here. Don't worry." I touched his face and looked into his eyes, big luminous orbs of green. "Thank you." I walked away, knowing he was following me with his gaze. If I could come back to that moment, I would have kissed him so everything would be clear between us. But I didn't. It never crossed my mind.

He probably stood there until I entered the building or probably longer. I think I heard Aya's voice from the distance, teasing him about us. I really can't tell and I was stupid to not look back. My head was filled with something else, someone else. I walked slowly, unmindful of the fact that my life will forever change once tomorrow arrived.

--

"Miaka, you don't have to come with me. I'm perfectly fine," I told her. She insisted to accompany me on my first tutoring session. I didn't bring any bags. There were still no arrangements and there's a possibility that I might not get the job. It was offered to her, not to me. They might change their minds once they meet me. And besides, I'm crippling, it would be better if I were to spend the nights at home.

"Come on Yui. You're my bestfriend. I'd gladly take care of you if you ever decide to stay home while your ankle heals," Miaka said.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that because you want to miss classes and eat my refrigerator. Definitely a double treat," I teased.

"That's not true! I'll do anything for friendship!" Miaka screamed. "I won't leave you again. As long as I can, I will support you all the way!"

"Does Taka know you're here?" I asked, it was weird to have her around after class. On normal days, Taka would come on his scooter and drag her away. Today was still a normal day, but absurdly, there's no Taka around.

"I told him I'll accompany you in meeting this employer," Miaka said matter-of-factly. "I want to make sure they're trustworthy enough and that they won't hurt you," she said sincerely and I laughed. There's no stopping Miaka once she decided to do something.

"We're here," I said and we stopped walking in front of a very big gate. "Yes, this is the address." I put the piece of paper in my pocket and pressed the doorbell. The security system on the wall buzzed and a man appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?" he asked and I smiled sweetly.

"Yui Hongo, the tutor? Aya Mikagi asked me to come today. She gave me the address." I said.

"And who's the girl beside you?" the bald man asked and I looked at Miaka.

"Oh, I'm Miaka Yuuki! Yui's friend. I came with her to check if I can trust you with Yui," she said at the screen. "Wow, are you really on the other end?" Miaka asked and tapped the screen. "Missssttteeeer!" Miaka screamed and I winced.

I pushed Miaka away. "Sorry for that."

"You can enter now Ms. Hongo but your friend can't," the man stated and I heard Miaka grumbled.

"But why?" Miaka asked, almost a scream.

"Because obviously Ms Yuuki, you're dangerous," the man said and the system went blank. Miaka kept on screaming and tapping at it but the man did not return, showed no sign of wanting to return.

"Looks like we have to part now, Mi-chan," I told her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll just see you on Monday."

"Awww…and I promised to keep you safe." Miaka frowned. "Oh well, I'll miss you over the weekend, Yui. Call me when you can." She smiled and started to walk the way we came. I sighed when she took a cab and was gone. I rang the doorbell again and the side gate opened.

I entered the unlocked gate and was greeted by a man in a coat and tie. He was wearing dark shades and his get-up reminded me of Will Smith in _Men in Black_. I smiled at him and he looked at me, expressionless. Maybe this tutoring was a bad idea. Oh Seiryuu, please let something good come out of this.

He bowed and motioned me to follow. I did, what was there to do? I gasped when I saw what was behind him: a humongous mansion and a beautiful rose garden that in a way reminded me of the Queen Victoria's famed garden in old England. It was breathtaking. I never thought such a place could exist in Tokyo.

The man walked toward the side of the house and I saw a boy sitting on a table. He was alone. He did not glance up to look at me. He was busy writing something down on his notebook and he was muttering something. He has short brown hair and pale skin. I walked toward him and looked at his notebook. In there was a sketch of a flower. He was busy coloring it and I had to admit it was perfectly made.

"Is that a daisy?" I couldn't help but ask. He looked up to me and I noticed his hazel eyes. They looked familiar but I can't remember where I saw those. I focused on the flower instead. "And you drew it perfectly well."

There was a look of astonishment in his eyes. "You knew these are daisies?" he asked and I nodded. He was a handsome kid, I can imagine him being pampered and loved by his mother. I mean, any mother would, right? He's so cute.

"Yes, of course. I love daisies. They are probably the most innocent flowers in the world," I said and he smiled at me.

"Innocent flowers…" he mumbled and continued to color his drawing. "Are you my new tutor?"

I smiled, although I know he couldn't see me. "Yes, I guess. I just need to talk to your guardian about some details."

"Like the payment?" he asked glumly. I can sense an edge in his voice.

"It's really the tenure I'm worried about," I said honestly. "My friend said I have to stay until Sunday night but you see, I'm not in a good state so that might be harder for me," I told him. When I said I was crippled, he immediately looked at my foot and winced.

"How did you get it? The cast still looks fresh," he said and I realized he was a sharp boy. People seldom know when a cast is new. And there's this boy who probably never had an accident and he knew I had a fresh wound.

"I just had some accident. I used to skate," I told him. I was in a way telling myself, reminding myself what I used to do before everything else happened. I had a life before this tutoring job, I wanted to tell him. "How did you know…"

"I wanted to be a doctor," he said flatly and I smiled at him.

"That's great. I wanted to be a doctor too," I said and he looked up.

"Why do you want to be a doctor?"

I looked away and sighed. The smell of the roses filled my senses. "Because they're strong." He raised an eyebrow and I somehow saw a familiar face in his gesture. "They can look death in the eye and find life," I whispered. Those were the same words I said when mother asked me what I wanted to pursue in college. They wanted to know if I was worth their efforts and if they should still give me money after high school. She laughed when I said that, and I was expecting him to laugh as well. But he did not. He smiled and nodded.

"If you're looking for my brother, just look up," he said. Puzzled, I looked up and saw a familiar figure—the Prince, standing in the balcony above us, watching our every movement. I gaped at him then closed my mouth when I realized it was open. I looked away and then swallowed hard. I'm working for him?!

"I'm glad to meet you," The boy said and I blinked at him. "I've never had a tutor who can differentiate what a daisy is from a chrysanthemum or other similar flowers," He said and smiled, a genuine smile. I now remember where I saw those eyes and the face. An almost similar younger face to the man who had been filling my thoughts for the past weeks.

In the humidity of the afternoon, I felt chill ran through every part of my body. Footsteps came closer and I shivered when I turned to find Hotohori looking intently at us—at me. His perfect lips curved, not to a smile, but to a smirk.

I wanted to faint.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Please do leave reviews!_


	4. He's such an arrogant prick

_Whew! I can't believe I'm actually in the mood to continue my stories—except for __**Falling White Threads**__. I haven't changed my mind, it's still in hiatus. Warning: contains some lemon. (Hehe. This is just the beginning of the raunchy stuff.)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sometimes I forget FY is not mine, but hell, at least I don't forget the disclaimer. *wink*_

* * *

**Chapter 4: He's Such an Arrogant Prick**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said and I blinked at him. Gods, he was gorgeous. I think he became more attractive after I last saw him. When I thought I last saw him before the accident.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here, too," I said absent-mindedly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Have you met each other?" the boy asked. He was still sitting, and I was busy staring at the Prince's hazel eyes. Gods, he's so dreamy and drool-worthy and dashing.

"No," we both answered at the same time. I looked away, tugging by hair, which I had made into a braid. I always do either a braid or a ponytail, especially when it's hot. I couldn't stand having it flowing freely behind my back and it starts to scatter over my face. But now, I wished I had it loosen down. What? Was it wrong to feel beautiful once in a while?

"What's your name?" the boy asked again. "My name is Boushin." Little Prince. I smiled at him. "This is my brother, Saihitei." I smiled briefly at the Prince and looked away immediately.

"Yui. Yui Hongo." Boushin's eyes widened.

"You're Ayama-sama's skater!" he said happily. "I saw you skate once, you were so graceful and beautiful and perfect. But I didn't expect you to be smart. It's a surprise to know you have a brain," He said and I blinked. He thought I was stupid? I was consistently first in class since grade school!

"Wow. I didn't know what to say." I said, not smiling not frowning, in my traditional ice-like reaction. Amazing, he's nicer than his brother but he's more straight-forward. Oh, and their both Princes too. I can't believe I'll be dealing with their kind. Goodness, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

Boushin giggled. "So are you two talking about the _details_ or we'll go straight to the lesson?" he asked and I looked at his brother, Saihitei. He retained his name from Shin Jin Ten Sho, it's the demeanor that's changed. Or at least I think it changed. I never got the chance to mingle with him. He was the enemy back then. And probably, he was still the enemy.

"You didn't bring your things," Saihitei said and I gave my braid another tug.

"Yes but we haven't agreed on anything yet and I don't think I'm amenable to the part where I have to stay here over the weekend," I said in a monotonous voice. He raised an eyebrow, again. He never seemed to get tired of doing that. I wonder why.

"All of Boushin's tutors stayed in the house while tutoring him," Saihitei said as if there's nothing he can do about it. It was the rule, either I follow or I don't. "It's for his safety." He added smugly.

"Oh, but I can't. I think you can perfectly see that I'm not in the best physical condition," I argued.

"That's the point, you'll be well taken care of here." His eyes glimmered and I looked away.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," I said, snubbing him. "I'm just not comfortable living in someone else's house," I said finally. I'm not comfortable being with him, that's all. And I want to be as far away from him as possible. "I hate leaving my apartment."

"You have an apartment?" Boushin asked and I nodded. "Wow, do you live alone?"

"Uh-huh. I've been living there since junior high," I explained.

"But those are the rules, Ms Hongo. I'm sure your friend told you the rules before you agreed to replace her," Saihitei said and I felt blood rush to my face.

"Those were the rules she agreed to, I didn't. That's why I'm here, to say I don't agree with the settlement," I said. "It wouldn't make a difference if I live in my apartment, I can come and leave on an agreed time then come back again. That's the point of having a tutor in the first place, Mr Seishuku." Boushin giggled when I said his brother's name. "We assist students at a certain period of time then we give them space."

"You're smarter than I thought you are," Boushin said and I looked kindly at him.

"The point, Ms Hongo is that you're a replacement." He walked toward me and looked at me intently. "You are to follow the agreement and not question." He raked sharp eyes over me and I felt numb. "Or we can always look for another one, someone more capable." I felt like I was slapped in the face.

I swallowed hard and tried to meet his gaze. I tugged my braid hard, I always do when I'm mad or tensed. Right now, I was both. "Brother! Don't say that! I want Ms Yui to tutor me!" Boushin cut in. "Ms Yui, please tutor me. I've been delayed in my classes already!" He said and I looked away from his brother's eyes. I was breathing hard, Bless Seiryuu, I was so mad!

"Very well," Saihitei finally said, giving up. "We will allow you to go home to your apartment today, but _only_ today," he said, no, ordered. "I'll have someone watch over it for you while you're here." He smirked. "A car will be bring you home at seven and pick you up at seven in the morning tomorrow. Pack your bags, you're staying here until Monday morning. A car will drop you off to school then."

"Seven am?" I breathed out. If I can breathe fire, I would have done so by now. "Can we make it at least eight?" I asked. It's a Saturday tomorrow, the only day I get to rest.

"No. You have to wake up earlier then," he said. "Do you need to bring a maid to help you pack?" He raised his eyebrow and I blinked at him. "Fine then, I will ask one of the maids to help you tonight."

"No way. I can do my own packing." He smirked again.

"I will pay you one thousand yen per hour, including the hours that you're giving my brother _space_," he said and my eyes widened. A thousand an hour? Was he serious? He smirked again and turned away from us.

"I'm sorry but that's too much. I can't take it," I said. Sahitei turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Tutors don't get that much. I'd rather get what I deserve, the usual price. And you can pay me by weekend instead of per hour."

"Don't you want the money?" he looked at me, puzzled.

"All I need is to get back the money I threw away for this…this accident." I said.

"Everybody can't have enough money," he said and I sensed edginess in his words.

"What would I do with all of it? It's just money," I reasoned out. He sighed, I've never seen him do so and when he did that, I knew I was giving him a hard time. I didn't mean to, really. I just…I don't know. Maybe I wanted his attention. Geez.

"Okay. I'm giving you two thousand per day then, starting today. End of conversation," He said before I could react. He walked inside the house and I was left with Boushin.

"Is he always like that?" I asked before I can stop myself.

"My brother? Yes. He can be a pain sometimes," Boushin said cheerfully. "What do you have in mind?"

"He's such an arrogant prick," I said. I couldn't control myself, he's just plainly annoying. "I can't believe you have the same blood." I pulled a chair and sat down across Boushin. He was still smiling at me. He's such a nice cute boy.

"I think he likes you," he said sheepishly and I blushed when I realized he was serious. "He doesn't normally go down to meet my tutors and flirt with them."

I blushed harder. Flirt with me? He was flirting? At that state? "Aren't you too young to know those things?" I asked defensively.

"If you know my brother and lived with him for more than a decade, you'll know when he likes a girl," he said matter-of-factly. "Ms Yui, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked casually.

"Oh just call me Yui and no, I don't have one," I replied, I momentarily thought of Nakago but he's not my boyfriend. He was never my boyfriend anyway so no, I don't have a boyfriend.

"But you're thinking of someone…"

"Aren't we studying today? What do you want to study first?" I asked, diverting the question He shook his head.

"No, we're getting to know each other today. I'll ask a question and you'll answer it," he said.

"Does that mean I get to ask you questions too?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, I guess," he said, nodding. "So, why didn't you have a boyfriend?" I couldn't help but laugh. He's such a charming boy. I wish he were my brother instead. At the end of the day, the one thought that kept on running in my mind was how I'd gladly kidnap him from his mean monstrous brother.

--

I closed my eyes and let my body sink in the warm waters of the bathtub. Of course my right foot was not in the tub—I can't wet the cast or else it'll get itchy inside and I'll die wanting to scratch it, which was very impossible. For taking a bath, I placed a chair where I can put it up while I soak myself. I love taking baths, and the mansion's hot waters were doing wonders to relax my body.

This was my second night at the mansion. I have been staying here since Saturday night. It's a Sunday now and tomorrow would be another day of classes. I soaked longer than the usual today. I love soaking during Sunday nights, somehow de-stresses me from all the studying I—and now Boshin—had to do. Aya was right, he was a smart kid, he easily understands the lessons and asks the right questions. So far, I have no problems with him. He's very attentive, any tutor's ideal student, if there was one. The thing that bugged me, though, was that his brother seemed to have made a habit of suddenly sitting during our lessons and watching us.

It annoyed me at first—his intrusion and sudden appearance. But I somehow got used to it. He doesn't really do anything but sit there and listen. And I somehow wanted him around. Oh Seiryuu, scrap that. Anyway, Boshin and I had agreed on a time table. I will teach him in the evening and give him tests early in the morning. He will then do what he can to answer the questions before we meet again in the afternoon. We will check his answers in the afternoon and then start another lesson in the evening. We're usually finished before supper, which was around seven, so I can soak in the tub as much as I want afterwards.

I could get used to living here with all the benefits, really. But I don't want to get used to the high life. All these guilty pleasures reminded me of what it was like to live with my parents—never-ending leisure time, a wide array of helpers. I don't want that life, it's too pretentious. I wanted a simpler one. I think it suited me better.

Besides, the good life reminded me of the palace of Kutou where I get the best of the best and anything on a whim. I can even dictate what I want to eat and have the courtesans dress me to bed and do everything for me. But did it bring me good? No. It gave me all the time to think of mischievous plans to kill Miaka and her seishis. Pathetic.

I gently stood up from the tub and pulled my bathrobe. I donned it and sat in front of the mirror to comb my freshly-washed hair. I wonder what he does at a time like this, Hotohori. Staying in the mansion all day was rather boring. When Boushin and I were not studying, I can feel the tedious slowness of the day. I can easily sleep anywhere—even in the garden! There seemed to be few helpers around. I only see them when we're eating. And even the guards disappeared from time to time. I actually haven't seen one since the Friday afternoon I came here.

I turned on the blower and started to dry my long hair. It takes quite a while but I always loved the way it looked afterwards. After 15 minutes of drying my locks, I went out of my room and was surprised when a cat made its way on my bed. Where the hell did this come from? I've never actually seen it before! The cat was playing with my ring. It was the friendship ring Miaka gave me when we were in junior high, right after the incident in the book. I treasured that ring. It was a sign that no matter what happened in the book, we were still friends. I considered it as a remembrance of Shin Jin Ten Sho, a trinket to remind me that once upon a time, I met my seishis and loved one of them. I smiled at the thought of Nakago. I missed him, I missed him so much.

The ring was placed in a silver chain that I put around my neck everyday. To my surprise, the cat took it and ran out of my room. Panic struck me and I ran, or try to run, which was an ordeal considering my situation. Darn cat! That was the most precious thing for me! I was huffing in the hallway when the cat entered a room. Bless Seiryuu, whose room was that? There were thousands of rooms in the mansion, it was highly impossible to know who owned it. I pushed the door open and went inside. It was dark and quiet. Probably, no one owned the room. Great! I won't be accused of trespassing!

I immediately closed the door and looked around. It was dark. Who would use a room this dark? I slowly walked to the middle of the room, watching avidly for the cat. Cats' eyes glow in the dark. I eyed every corner but I couldn't find it, that darn cat. I walked the length of the room slowly, my feet trying to make out the things inside. I don't want to trip. I'm crippled enough for another fall.

A noise came from behind me. Afraid, I hastily turned to the direction and my cast got stuck at the edge of the carpet. I lost balance and fell—hardly on a strong chest. I let out a sound of pain but the owner of the body stood quiet, supporting me. I closed my eyes, I don't want to know who I bumped into. His scent was familiar. No, please not him. I'd die of humiliation if it was him!

His left hand was on my back, supporting me. But it stayed there and I felt goosebumps in the place where he touched me. I was controlling my breathing when his other hand started to brush through my hair. I was probably trembling from fear and the slow movement of his fingers somehow calmed me. I sighed in the same time he did. I kept my eyes closed. If this was a dream, I don't want to wake up. I'm not willing. He might be a jerk but it's so damn comfortable in his arms.

The hands slowly brushed though my neck and into my cheeks. The stranger touched my face and I let him. My eyes were still closed and they remained shut until warm soft lips leaned down to meet mine. It probed my lips slowly, parting them gradually. I kept my eyes shut, afraid the dream might end once I open them. This was a dream, this was a dream. It's not real. His tongue brushed through my lower lip, tasting it, moistening, and I gasped when he bit it and sucked it into his mouth. The hand on my neck tightened and he pulled me closer, his tongue darted inside my mouth and forced my teeth to part. I did and when I opened my mouth to him, he slid abruptly and lined the insides of my mouth. I moaned when he met my tongue and seductively lapped against it.

I fell back from him, took a step back away from everything, his mouth, his burning kisses. But he followed me hungrily. My back leaned on the wall and I instantly felt trapped in his arms. Another moan escaped me when he started to trace the roof of my mouth. Trying hard to resist him, I pushed him away, but all I got was a moan. Deep, guttural, filled with desire. His hand cupped my breast and I arched. Wait, when did he reach inside my robe? He clasped it harder and it tightened under his grasp. I wanted to scream from the pleasure of his fingers thumbing my now erect nipple but I controlled myself. And in turn, I arched to his body. He let go of my mouth and started to kiss the hollow of my throat, nipping, biting the tender flesh of my neck.

My head leaned back on the wall, moans escaping my lips without my knowing it. A part of me wanted this, but another part wanted him to stop. He's a Suzaku seishi, for Seiryuu's sake. I can't let the enemy touch me. His hand slid down my stomach and my eyes flew open.

"Stop…" I said or moaned with hardship but right after I said it, his hand reached my heavy aching center and started to caress me. I closed my eyes again and moaned from sheer pleasure. His mouth trailed my jaw and reached my ear, eagerly biting my lobe. He was breathing heavy as well. He moaned with desire as his body push me further to the wall. The hand he used to support my back lifted my leg, parting it so his hand can touch every part of my core. I moaned again, no screamed when he entered a long slender finger inside me.

"Stop….please…" my breathing was rasp and heavy and my fingers were clasping his hair, his long brown hair. He didn't stop, he continued to bite my ear and slide his finger inside me. Oh Seiryuu, it felt so damn good. Don't stop, no Stop! My head was buzzing, I can't remember if I told him to continue or stop, either way, he did not. He inserted another finger and I arched.

"Oh God…" It was painful but he doesn't seem to care, he quickly started to slide it in and out of my body, thrusting hard into me. I opened my eyes and my mouth but no sound came. I started to twist uncontrollably against him, my breathing was matching the movement of his fingers, my hips were swaying to him, against him. The friction of his fingers were sending a sensation between my legs, both pain and pleasure. I lifted my leg on my own and let him come inside me deeper, oh, deeper, thrust deeper.

"Stop…Sai…" I whispered even though my body was urging him to continue. He bit harder into my neck, lapping harshly the tender flesh behind my ear, breathing heavily. I clasped his hair and my head leaned back. He thrust his fingers faster. I was on the verge, of what? Of pleasure? I don't know… my body was screaming and I was close to reaching the peak.

"Stop…" I said to his ear. "Hotohori…stop!"

He stopped.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ That is by far the hottest scene I've written on this story. Please do tell me what you think!_


	5. I will hold your hand

_Hey, sorry for the delay! I've been updating my other story __**Just Play the Melody **__but I like updating this one more. I told you, I love Yui and Hotohori. I'm sorry if the last one was such a cliffhanger. I didn't know you wanted them to do it so soon. Heck, I wanted them to do it soon too! But, you know, the best things can wait. Would there be lemon here? Probably…depending on my mood. *wink*_

_Thanks to leah_lover for the review in last chapter! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Yui and Hotohori would never do the deed in the anime! So obviously, I made it up. Hope you enjoy reading it!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Will Hold Your Hand**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Sex.

I don't know if it's normal for someone my age to think of the three letter word. I'm of legal age, by the way, and already in my senior year in high school. They say only adults should do it or even think about it. But when exactly was the right time? Some of my classmates have done it even before they reached 18—in the car, her parent's room, the kitchen table, on the stairs… Some would even do it in the girls' bathroom during breaks. I can sometimes hear them, two girls pleasuring each other inside the cubicle. Oh, Jounan was an all-girls school by the way.

Heck, Miaka's even doing it with Taka. Miaka had done _it _with Tamahome at the age of 15. But they're in a relationship and that fact somehow made it normal, common for a couple. I don't have a boyfriend so I'm not sure if it's normal for me to think of sex. But after Hotohori touched me three weeks ago, I can't stop thinking of him, fantasizing him doing to me what lovers do to each other privately. Of course I haven't told Miaka about Hotohori and what happened. How can I tell her when I can't even look at him in the eye after the incident?

It was not my fault he kissed me and touched me and left me wanting more. It was his cat's fault. But I couldn't look at him, can't be in the same room with him. It's as if there's something between us that burned if we get too close to each other. We both wanted it, I know, but should we do it? The irony of the situation was that we're not in a relationship. He's a prince, royalty, and I'm just his brother's tutor.

When Miaka and Taka engaged in, you know, _that, _I somehow knew it was out of love. She told me so herself when I asked her about it. Some would do so too. In my age, it was all about love, I guess. But if Hotohori and I were to do _it, _would it be for love? When exactly do people know if sex was out of love and when was it simply hormones talking? Were hormones behind that night when he forcedly touched me and made me feel so downright good? Or was it…something else?

Boushin didn't seem to notice what was between me and Saihitei but he reacts weirdly when we're together. He started to say things like _It's hot_ or _The air is burning_. Was he doing that on purpose? I don't know. I don't want to know.

All I know was that when I look at him and our eyes locked, or when our fingers accidentally touched on the table during dinner, or when I smelled his newly-washed hair in the morning, I knew I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to make love to him. Bless Seiryuu, I wanted to sleep with a Suzaku sei.

I want him.

"Boshin will be going to Kyoto to stay with out grandparents until next week," my heart beat wildly when I heard Saihitei's voice. I turned to find him standing at the doorway of the reading room. I was looking out to the garden before he arrived, thinking of our situation. He no longer has that arrogant aura in him after that fateful night.

"Okay, I won't be coming next week then," I said plainly and I thought I saw him frown. I wanted to frown as well. I won't see him for, what? Two weeks? "The timing's perfect. I'm going to my doctor to have this removed." I was pertaining to my cast. It's finally been a month since I had the accident and since I started tutoring Boushin. One more month and I can skate again. Finally.

It also meant I have to stop tutoring. I sighed and looked out into the beautiful rose garden. I won't see him again after a month. I can finally put this nagging emotion to rest. I didn't know what I was thinking but my eyes widened when I felt him standing a few inches behind me. He's bridging the space, that space we placed after the incident in his room. I swallowed hard. We were alone. He placed a hand on the wall, a little above mine. He was closer than I thought. Oh, please let him say what he wanted to say.

"Yui…" He whispered my name and I blushed. He never called me by my name before. It was always Ms Hongo this and Ms Hongo that. I also realized one thing when he said it—his face was near my ear. I know so because I felt the warmth of his breath on my skin.

He raised his other hand and hesitantly touched my hair. I closed my eyes as his fingers brushed through the strands of my long locks. I let it hang down today, I forgot to tie it up. I swallowed hard when he lifted a few strands and raised it to his nose to smell it. He was flirting with me! I blushed at the thought.

"Are you going with Boushin to Kyoto?" I asked softly, my heart hammering hard in my chest.

"No," he whispered. I wanted to faint. He was hinting! Oh no! I turned red and I swallowed hard again. "Yui…" he started again. I held my breath.

"Are you busy next week?" I asked and he shifted. I wanted to slap myself for continuously cutting him but I don't know if I wanted to hear it. Damn, I was scared he might say something I don't want to hear. Or say something I wanted to hear.

"No, I'm not," he said softly. I wanted to turn around and kiss him. Really, it's the option that's been eating me at that instant: to kiss him and make love to him the whole night or to continue being aloof and cold to him. And of course, no sex. Ever.

I placed my hands together, they were cold and trembling. "Can you accompany me to the doctor?" I closed my eyes after I said it. I wanted to slap myself hard. What a foolish thing to ask!

"Yes, of course," he said and I couldn't control myself. I turned toward him and his eyes widened in surprised. But even so, he looked at me intently. There was no smirk on his face and I thought he should get rid of it. Permanently.

"Great…" I stammered. I was having a hard time breathing. "I…I needed to hold someone's hand when…" I swallowed hard as I looked into his deep hazel eyes. "…they take off my cast."

He smiled and looked away, as if he was ashamed to show me he was capable of smiling. I thought I'm going to faint. "Okay." He nodded then looked straight at me. "I will hold your hand."

"Great…" I said. I was probably blushing like hell. "I guess I'll just see you on Saturday…" We're going on a date! It's going to the doctor but that doesn't mean we can't go out together after, right? And he said yes. Oh, pathetic, I'm the one who asked. I sighed. It will forever go down in our history that I was the one who asked him first. Bugger.

"Yes, Saturday," he said and I almost melted in his eyes. He was staring into mine and I thought the whole world stopped moving for a while. A sound came from behind him and we both looked at the source of the sound. It was Boushin, standing at the door, looking at us with a wide smile on his lips.

I blushed. "I thought I'd say goodbye to Yui-chan before I leave for Kyoto," he said and Saihitei shifted.

"Very well. I'll go ahead," Saihitei said, his usual demeanor coming back. He looked at me and smiled. "I'll see you…soon," He said and I nodded, my eyes looking away.

"What do you want from Kyoto, Yui?" Boushin asked as my eyes followed Saihitei out of the room.

"Nothing really. My grandparents also live in Kyoto and they visit me once in a while to bring me things," I said and smiled at Boushin.

"So you have a date on Saturday, eh?" he noted and I blushed. "Don't go to crowded places. My brother easily gets mobbed in those areas." He winked and I felt my cheeks burn redder.

Oh my, he knows.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ Sorry, no sex here. But I think the part where they tried to control their emotions (and desire) for each other was equal to doing the deed. What? Not enough? Oh well, there's still next chapter. Enjoy reading!_


	6. Sleep with me

_Wow, I can't believe I'm updating this chapter faster than my other stories. Oh well, life's like that. I'm sorry if the last chapter was short. I have written it a few days after the prior chappie and kept it in my documents. I guess I never had the chance to add more. But regardless, I hope you'd enjoy this chapter. Also, thanks to __**leah_lover**__ for the review in the last chapter. So, on with the show!_

_P.S. There's a little lemon here. And please review this and my other stories (__**One Night**__ and __**Just Play the Melody**__)._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine, I'm just borrowing the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sleep with Me**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

I closed my eyes and let my hands travel between my legs, fingering the sensitive flesh beneath the fabric of my underwear. I breathed out. It felt wonderful. But it was scary because I have no idea how it was done or should be done. I gently rubbed deeper and I moaned quietly. Whenever I think of that night, I couldn't help but feel hot and wet. And when I do, I always feel the urge to touch myself. Tonight was the closest I got to doing it. And so far, I'm pleased with the results. I sighed. I stood up from the bed and took my clothes off. I'm sleeping naked.

The air was humid, and sleeping without any clothes was the best option. I crawled under the sheets and parted my legs. I tried to imagine him, lying beside me, skin on skin. Then he would slowly slide his hands over my body. In closed eyes, I gently touched my center. I was throbbing and swollen. But I was soft and wet. I circled my finger around my opening and gently, slowly parted the lips of my folds. My body arched slightly from the bed. A sensation filled me and I uttered a slow moan.

"Sai…" I whispered in the darkness, his image filling my consciousness. Flashbacks of that night came back, the movement of his tongue, his hands, his fingers that I've been trying to remember and imitate. I reached a little nib and pleasure sprang to my body. I clutched the linen tightly then released it with the breath I didn't know I was holding. I did circling motions and in a few strokes I was huffing, twisting on my bed.

"Sai…" I called again but there was no answer. It was just me in my room. No him. I opened my eyes and buried my face on my pillow, blushing, my insides trembling from the missed height of pleasure.

I can't do it.

--

I woke up early the following morning even though it was a Saturday. No, I actually woke up early because it was a Saturday. The big day. I didn't know what time he planned to arrive but I intended to go to the hospital in the morning. I was more than eager to take the cast off. I felt giddy with just the thought of hanging out with him afterwards.

By nine in the morning, I was dressed up and waiting for him. The door bell rang and I hurried to open it. Once the wood parted, I was rewarded with a warm smile from him. My insides fluttered when I saw his form. He was gorgeous in a simple white buttoned shirt and khaki pants. His hair was neatly tied in a low ponytail behind his neck, revealing his perfectly-chiseled jaws. He looked so simple yet breathtakingly handsome. I hope I didn't look like trash beside him, I was wearing a simple sleeveless yellow dress with colorful Mexican stitches at the hemline. I unconsciously smiled back.

"Good morning," he greeted. "I hope I'm not too early…" I laughed.

"You are actually just in time," I told him.

"Should we go now?" he asked and I nodded. I went out of the apartment, bag in hand, and locked the door. We walked slowly toward the elevator, without saying anything. Sometimes I would look at him at the sides and caught him looking at me. We stole glances from each other. No, it was more of me stealing quick glances at him. Before we reached the elevator, he slowly held my arm and assisted me. I blushed when he did that. His hands were strong. An oddity since they felt soft, not calloused—and beautiful. Yes, he has such beautiful hands.

"Did you bring any bodyguards today?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

He looked at me awkwardly. "No. I don't bring bodyguards. If you want, we can bring some—"

"No," I cut him. "Thank Seiryuu, I thought you and Boshin always go out with one. It could be embarrassing walking with them to the hospital," I said, rather explanatory.

"Seiryuu…" he said softly and turned to smile at me. "Well, Boshin goes out with protection. I don't."

"Why is that?" I asked, intrigued, eager to divert the topic as much as possible from Seiryuu. Why did I blurt it out? I should be careful.

"I'm not comfortable having someone following me. Though I have a feeling they're just lurking around. And besides, it would attract too much attention." He looked down. "I don't like it when people look." I nodded and he quickly changed the topic. It was obvious we both have secrets and issues we don't want to delve into. His was probably his status, and mine was Shin Jin Ten Sho. Fair enough, I guess. Thank Seiryuu, or Suzaku, for Sai's mild-mannered demeanor. "How long have you been living here?"

"Almost six years," I said. "Alone," I added. We went out the elevator and walked toward his car, his hands still supporting me. "It's actually my parent's place. They bought it before we transferred to a bigger space in the other side of Tokyo. I transferred here sometime in junior high because they're always in a business trip or sojourn somewhere in the West. My first taste of freedom and independence. The pad was too big for me, anyway." He chuckled and nodded.

"Freedom and independence…I see…" Sai took out his keys and pushed the button to unlock the door. His car was flashy but discreet if there's such a thing, a shiny black Cayenne. The windows were tainted black as well. I knew then and there that he was a serious man, and a secretive one.

I suddenly felt the urge to know his secrets. I wanted to know him deeper. What makes him tick? What made him who he was? I wanted to know him, maybe because I wanted to be closer, to keep him. I shook my head and threw the idea and the urge away. No, he's a Suzaku seishi, he belonged to Miaka. Not to me. I can steal some moments, yes, and instances, like this. But no matter what I do, he will never be mine. Never.

I bit my lip. It hurt. I didn't know I wanted him that much. I should stop. Falling for Hotohori was even worse than loving Nakago.

"Yui…" he called softly, his eyes filled with concern, and my consciousness returned to the fact that we were together. "Are you alright?" He asked while holding open the door of the car. He had opened it for me and probably said something but I was too absorbed in thoughts that I didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry…I was just…" I bit my lip. "…afraid…" The word slipped and I wanted to slap myself for saying it out.

His lips curved to a worried smile. For a moment, I thought he knew what was on my mind. "Of the doctor?" he asked and I sighed, laughing.

"No!" I turned to sit on the passenger seat, relieved. "I want to be a doctor," I stated and the smile went back to his face. It was a close call. We're not ready for that yet. He closed my side of the door and hurriedly went to his side. Once inside, he started the engine and drove off toward the hospital. I gave him instructions as he was obviously not that familiar with this side of Tokyo. It was exhilarating, telling him what to do. I was somehow thrilled with the idea of being in control. Gods, here I go again. I should stop thinking of him and our situation. Stop Yui, stop.

We arrived at the hospital and he helped me get out. He was still holding on to me when we reached my doctor's room and the nurse who greeted openly drooled at him. Sai just smiled back but the gesture made me jealous. I shouldn't but I did anyway.

"Ah, Yui. You're finally here," Dr Mizoguchi greeted me. "I thought you'd never arrive. And you're with the same handsome young man." She smiled and I had a nagging feeling she intended to flirt with him afterwards. Sai smiled. Argh. Annoying. "It's good to see you again. New boyfriend?"

"Michiko!" I called and Sai smiled. I was blushing like hell. Dr Mizoguchi giggled.

"Yui always brings new boys everytime she comes here…" She turned to Sai. "You're the third, so far." Sai stopped laughing.

"What are you saying?!" I was in a state of panic. What if he believed her? What would Sai think of me? An easy girl? And what does she mean it was good to see him again?

"Third?" Sai said, smirking. "Who were the first two?" He was curious and my doctor giggled. She was about to answer when I cut their conversation.

"I can't believe this!" I stated. "Can we just get this thing off my foot?" I asked.

"Right. Right. Sit here and I'll take it off." After she said that, I immediately walked toward the bed and sat on it. Sai was surprised when I took my elbow from his grasp and held his hand, clutched it, really. He made a sound when our palms joined together and when I pulled him to the bed. "Let's see. This will take awhile." Dr Mizoguchi took out a machine and turned it on.

My hands tightened on him as the machine cut through my cast. Yes, I wanted to be a doctor but I get scared when I'm the patient. I heard many doctors tend to be like that. Irony of ironies. Sai sat beside me and let go of my hand. I looked at him, I paniced. Why the hell did he let go? Does this mean he really doesn't want me?

His hand circled my waist and I gasped when he pulled me close to his chest. He was not just holding my hand, he was embracing me! I rested my head against him, blushing hard, my heart palpitating from the sudden closeness. My fear evaporated and all that mattered was that he was there, beside me. How can I not fall in love with him? Why had Miaka chosen Tamahome and not him? He was kind and sweet and gentle. And Hotohori loved Miaka more than anything. Pain shot through my insides. I know where it came from, and it was not from the cast.

Dr Mizoguchi glanced up and smiled. It never left her face even as she continued to cut through the cement on my foot. I felt comfortable in his arms, more comfortable than I ever was in Nakago's side. But there was an indescribable emotion. Pain? Loneliness? The realization was eating me up and I knew I had to control it.

"There. Your foot will be back to normal in a few days," Dr Mizoguchi said, putting down my slightly blue foot. "I'll make it breathe for a while before I bandage it." She looked up, his eyes jumping from Sai to me. He had not moved, his arms were still around me and I haven't moved as well. "I'll be back to get some bandages." She smiled naughtily and I blushed harder.

We didn't say anything for a long time. We just stayed in that position, cherishing the sudden intimacy between us until I finally moved away from him. I had to. It would be painful if I let myself fall for the wrong person again. Even if the whole universe transpired to bring us together.

"How does it feel now?" He asked softly, still with the worried look on his eyes.

I smiled but failed to meet his gaze. "Light. Very light," I said. "Looks like I'm going back to my normal life now," I said, knowing what it meant.

"Yui…" he started but stopped when Dr Mizoguchi appeared with bandages in hand.

"What? A lover's quarrel?" she teased and I blushed again. "You should bring Yui to a nice place after this. The pain will definitely make her grumpy." Before I can say something, she took my foot and stretched it.

I yelped from the pain. I closed my eyes. I never thought it could hurt this much. She was massaging it but bolts of pain remained. Before I new it, Sai was holding me again and I was seeking the comfort of his arms.

When the ordeal ended, we slowly parted and he assisted me from the bed. "No sex, okay?" Dr Mizoguchi said and I went beet red. "Or don't overdo it." She winked and I felt blood reached my head. "Go away now, I have lots of patients to attend to." She brisked us away before I had the chance to refute what she said.

"I'm sorry about her," I told Sai while we were walking from the hospital. "She always assumes that every guy I bring here is my boyfriend and that we're doing…things…" I was still red from humiliation.

Sai smiled at me and I think I blushed more. He reached for my hand. "How often do you go here?" he asked.

"I visit her yearly for medical check-ups. She was my mom's classmate in high school. They're good friends," I told him. "She always insists I get a boyfriend or something to that effect."

"You never had one?" he asked and I felt ashamed.

I shook my head. "When I was a kid, someone used to always hold my hand, but I don't remember having any relationship with him. I was too young! I don't know if he counts." He chuckled. "I guess I'm not girlfriend material."

"How can you not be girlfriend material?" he asked and I saw him turn to me. I continued to look away.

"Because I'm smart?" He laughed. "I have this feeling that boys don't like girls who are smarter than they are," I said defensively. "And I'm not pretty enough," I said, almost like a whisper.

He stopped walking and looked at me intently. "Who gave you that idea?" he asked sternly and I shook my head. I walked ahead and pulled him.

"Don't ask. I just have a feeling I am," I confessed. It's true, I was not beautiful. I looked plain and simple, a typical Japanese girl with Caucasian blood. Even Nakago never found me attractive. Soi eclipsed me in that part. Soi was beautiful—and good in bed.

Sai paced with me, still holding my hand. "Whoever made you feel that way is not worthy of you," he said and I blushed. "You're beautiful," he said slowly, meaning each word. My heart jumped.

I smiled, he was being kind. "I'm not. And it wouldn't matter." I took my hand away and placed it behind my back.

"What types of guy do you go for?" he asked.

"Miaka said—" my eyes widened and I immediately took it back. "My friend said I have awful taste in men." He laughed. Good, he didn't notice the name. Maybe he never remembered anything from the book at all.

"And how awful is this taste of yours?" He asked again and I smiled widely.

"I don't know…Maybe if you've met him, you'll hate him." I regretted saying that one again. Obviously, I was talking about Nakago. And he, should he remember Shin Jin Ten Sho, _actually_ hated him.

"I see…" he said, nodding. "Why do you like him then?"

The ground suddenly felt interesting, my feet no longer hurt that much. "Maybe because he was very much like me," I said unconsciously. "We were so different yet we were so alike. He represented a part of me that I hated so much. Why do you love her?" I asked. I wanted to know why he loved Miaka. Why he was willing to risk his life and destiny for her. What makes her so special? It was a stupid question because he doesn't remember the book. But I wanted to know, was that so wrong?

He didn't respond quickly. Silence passed between us. "We were playmates when we were children. She lives next door, or at least in the next property. I always see her when I visit my grandmother," he narrated, looking at me. "She always cries and, being older, I have to make her stop. I prided myself with the fact that I'm the only one who can make her smile."

I smiled, gloomily. "A childhood sweetheart…" I felt sad, someone already owned his heart. It was neither me nor Miaka. It was someone he had loved even before he knew what love was. How can one compete with time? And companionship? How can I contend with someone he had protected and cherished as a child?

"Do you want to go somewhere? Eat or lounge for awhile?" he asked what I was dying to hear for a week. But I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. Can you bring me home?" My voice was cracking. I tried to smile but I think I failed. Worry returned from his hazel orbs. "Thank you for holding me earlier."

He moved closer. "Yui…"

"It's starting to hurt," I declared. Yes, every part of my body was hurting. And it was his fault. Damn love, why does it have to be so strenuous?

"I'll take you home." He assisted me inside his car and drove off, both of us not saying anything.

It was ruined, our little date. There was no chance, and there will never be any. I don't want to force myself into someone I liked a lot. That's what happened to Tamahome and it didn't bear good results. I don't want to be stupid and weak anymore. People use you when you're vulnerable.

The sun was still high and scorching when we got home but the wind was harsh and cold. Sai insisted walking me to my apartment and I just nodded. Again, nothing was said between us. By the time we reached my door, I was strained and hurting.

I wanted to cry.

"I'll see you next week," he said and I nodded. He stood there as I opened the door. He turned away and I watched him walking away from me. There goes the man I have wanted for almost a month, dreamed of, fantasized, loved at some point.

"Sai…" I softly called and he immediately turned around. He stood where he was, looking at me intently, waiting. I bit my lip. I was no longer in control of myself, my thoughts, my actions. It was one of those days when you're about to make a decision and you see yourself making the decision. There was the feeling of numbness and elation and nervousness all rolled into one unexplainable emotion.

"Sleep with me," I said softly, pleaded. Looking back, I must have sounded desperate, but I was. Very much.

"Absolutely," he answered without hesitation. With large steps, he walked back and kissed me, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I allowed myself to be led to the warmth of his body, to the heat of his lips, to this passionately stolen instant, to my—our—delusion.

At that moment, I was his and he was mine. And nothing mattered.

Nothing.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For those who are wondering, the last part lines were from The Curious Life of Benjamin Button. I really really liked the script but I think Cate Blanchett and Brad Pitt didn't bring the intensity of the lines. So, well, I thought it might be perfect to cap off this chappie. Hope you like it! And please do leave reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu!_


	7. You're such a tease

_Hohoho! I'm back! And I'm happy to announce that, yes, there will be lemon in this chapter. I'm not really used to writing lemon so it might not be as raunchy as you initially thought it would be. But I'll try to make it sensual. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!_

_Thanks so much for __**XxLady YuixX**__ and __**Fallenmad **__for the amazing reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Again, FY was not mine. If it was, I would have been made Yui end up with Hotohori and I would have made her the star of the series._

* * *

**Chapter 7: You're Such a Tease**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

It was hot.

The weather was perfectly the way it should be during the Fall, sometimes colder than the usual. Autumn was ending and the chilly winter air was making its presence felt. Moist made its way along the glass windows of my room even at this time of the day, when the sun should be out and scorching. But it was probably not the temperature outside that was causing this.

It was us. We were burning.

Sai and me. Sprawled on my bed, entwined in a passionate breathtaking kiss. As if there were no past, no present, no future. And nothing to come between us at this heavenly moment. I was dazed, intoxicated, clinging to every movement of his tongue inside my mouth. I pulled away, panting for air. He was out of breath too, but he carried it better than I did. I was literally breathless.

We have not done much but kiss. There was something in it that felt so magical, so sublime that we don't, couldn't, stop unless we needed an intake of air. He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek and his eyes looked deeper into mine. And a certain unexplainable connection came between us, a thread that took me deeper into him. I can't help but blush. It felt wonderful, being lost in his beautiful hazel eyes.

He slowly leaned down to plant small kisses on my lips, still swollen from the numerous kisses we have exchanged since I asked him to sleep with me a little while ago. I smiled and gently parted my lips for him. His hands wrapped tighter on my waist and I draped my arms around his neck. He bit my lower lip and with a forceful push, his tongue went inside my mouth. I moaned as my back hit the softness of my bed. Suddenly I was underneath him and he was on top of me.

Sai placed his knee between my legs and I was taken aback when it accidentally brushed the flesh between it. He sensed my surprise and kissed me deeper, his thumb lining the base of my breast, underneath the wire of my bra. I bit my lip, anticipating his next movements. His lips curved to a smile. His hand moved down slowly and I almost let go of his mouth when I felt it travel up my leg, raising the hem of my dress to expose its length. I was proud of my legs, they were probably the most beautiful part of my body. They were not thin or fat, they were perfect. It was not questionable why I wore a dress today, I wanted him to notice my best asset.

He did everything slowly and I waited. It was different when we first kissed and touched but I liked the slowness in our movements. It was not quick and forced but it was passionate nonetheless. He was taking his time, we have that leisurely on our hands. Time.

He kissed me again, this time nibbling on my lower lip. "Sai…" I whispered softly. "…why are you kissing me…?" I asked childishly. I have no idea why I did but it was out of my mouth. A smiled spread on his lips as he continued to nibble on mine.

"Because I can…" He said. I was rather disappointed at his response. "Because I want to…" he murmured in between kisses. I opened my lips and returned the kiss. "Because I…" He smiled again and I was avidly waiting for the answer. He left my mouth and looked down on me. I wanted to smack him for stopping—kissing me _and_ talking. Holy Seiryuu, I wanted him to continue.

He smirked and leaned down to capture my lips again, this time in a deep passionate kiss. I made a sound of pleasure when he quickly lapped against my tongue. I was arching to him and I felt my wetness seeping through my underwear. To my surprise, his hand touched me and gently rubbed the cloth between my legs.

"Oh…" I moaned, arching to him. I tried to get away from his mouth but he kissed me deeper. His hand rubbed deeper and I arched to him again, pleasure filling my senses, my breathing was short and heavy. My hands slid underneath his shirt and traveled along his warm soft back. I wanted to touch him too. He slid his hand inside my underwear and rubbed my swollen flesh. "Sai…" I whimpered and he groaned, slowly letting go of my mouth.

I let out a sound of protest but sighed contentedly when he immediately turned his attention on my neck. His fingers continued to caress me and I moaned, louder with each movement. He bit my neck at the same time he inserted a finger inside me and my body jolted awake.

"Sai…" I called him, beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. I felt feverish from the heat of our bodies. And we were still dressed! It was as if everything was a dream. The waking-ness dissipated when he went slow and gentle again. "…why don't you just take it off…?" I asked in my half-awake aroused state. I was referring to my underwear but I guess he misunderstood. He laughed.

His mouth went to my ear. "My fingers?" he whispered seductively. I felt warmth spread over my cheeks. I buried my face on his neck, trying to hide my embarrassment. Why the hell did I say that? "Yui…" he called slowly, "…do you want me to stop…?" His movements stopped and he slowly pulled his finger out of me. I let out a moan of protest. For the life of me, I knew he wouldn't stop, but he wanted me to tell him.

"Gods…" I started, blushing from what I was about to say. "…If you stop, I'll never talk to you again…" He laughed and it surprised me how comfortable we were, talking to each other while doing the deed. I wonder how many couples actually talk when they have sex. But we're not a couple, aren't we? We're just doing it…with no strings attached?

"Stop thinking…" he whispered. "…It's disappointing me." I opened my mouth to say something but I ended up moaning again, he reinserted his fingers and started to quickly slide in and out of my wetness. I arched to him and he continued to push me down on the bed, his weight amazingly welcome.

"Sai…gods…" I closed my mouth to keep the scream that was building up on my throat. His fingers were amazing, it hit a spot within me and I arched uncontrollably to him. I bit his neck to keep myself from screaming and he groaned. My legs buckled wildly and a tingling sensation made its way to every part of my body, like a liquid elixir bringing life to the deepest recesses of my system. My head leaned back on the bed and my fingers sank on the skin of his back. My mouth opened from the pleasure and I screamed out his name before blankness engulfed my consciousness. I was breathing heavy as the wetness flowed from between my legs to his fingers. It felt wonderful, my first real orgasm.

"You've got a beautiful voice…" he whispered, biting the lobe of my ear. Shame filled me and suddenly I wished I had not initiated this. Everything became awkward—his weight on me, his mouth biting my ear, his fingers inside me. What if I was the only one who was enjoying this? What if he was deeply regretting being with me? I tensed and he must have felt it. He stopped nibbling on my ear and looked at me intently. "You're thinking again…" he said, a little mad.

I swallowed hard. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" I asked, my voice cracking. He smirked and looked down on me. His fingers left my opening and he put one inside his mouth. Heat covered my face as he licked his fingers clean. My heart raced. I've never felt so desired before and seeing him brought back the whirling pool in my stomach. My lower body ached. He looked at me seductively, desire evident in his eyes.

"You taste wonderful too…" he whispered as he placed his hands on my waist and gently pulled me to sit on the bed. He looked intently, his hands traveled up my legs, pulling up the dress and throwing it somewhere on the floor. I blushed as he raked his beautiful eyes shamelessly over my body. I looked down and covered my chest, my bra and underwear suddenly felt too revealing. He laughed and kissed me again, this time slower.

I can barely feel the pressure of his lips, and my mouth craved for it. My hands landed on his shoulders and I felt the want to pull the shirt off his back. He smiled in the kiss as I pull his shirt off. Our lips parted as I yanked it off him. I blushed as my gaze skimmed through his perfectly-chiseled chest. I gulped, his body was to die for! It was not too muscular but not too lean—it was fit for him, in an unexplainable way. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him, our lips meeting to continue the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I made a sound as he pulled me to his lap. Blushing, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I let out a surprised sound when I felt hardness between his legs. I let go of the kiss and looked at him, my face burning.

"Believe me, Yui. I wanted _and _am enjoying every part of this," he said softly and I blushed harder, if that was possible. He shifted under me and I felt him tug between my legs. He was smiling seductively when I looked back at him. "Well? You're the only woman who made me wait this long…" I tried hard not to laugh, but it came out as a soft giggle. I bit my lip and looked away.

"It's not my fault, you're…I mean…" I stammered. What was the right word? Hard? I felt ashamed at the thought.

"It's entirely your fault," he said straight and I met his gaze. "And you're going to pay dearly…" Before I could protest, his lips were already on mine and I was returning his kiss. He pulled me closer and I hugged him with equal proximity. Our bodies were rocking, grinding slowly against each other. I moaned at the feel of our arousals moving together. It was wonderful, a little painful but it felt…good.

I grazed my fingers from his neck down to his bare chest, lining the muscles on his stomach. He groaned, his hands pried open the hooks of my bra and his hand trailed the skin of my chest. I let out a purr of pleasure when he clasped my breast and thumbed the pert nipple. I was breathing hard, moaning, arching to him. My mind lost all hesitation and I indulged in the pleasure brought by our burning bodies. I wanted to touch him so much, feel him without the fabric. I moved my hands lower and his muscles' tightened underneath my touch, his kisses became deeper and he was kneading me faster. Sai groaned when I placed a hand over his hardness. I rubbed him softly and his fingers clamped my nipple between soft fingers, gently pulling it, my body following his hands. My head arched back, my mouth letting out louder moans.

"Sai…Oh…" he diverted his attention on my neck and teased the hollow of my throat. My pulse was racing as I struggled to take off the belt of his pants. I wanted to touch him, feel him in my hands. He was breathing heavy and a satisfied groan left him when I finally succeeded in pulling it off of him.

"Gods…about…time…" he panted and bit my neck, I laughed. I unbuttoned his pants and slid my hand inside. I slid further down the garter of his boxers and Sai groaned the moment I circled around his quivering member. He was hot and…big. I swallowed hard when I realized I was holding him—really holding him. "Tighter…" he growled. "Hold me tighter…" I obliged and he bit my neck. His hand left my breast and wrapped around the one inside his pants, guiding my ignorance. I let out a soft giggle as he taught me how to slide along his shaft. Oh my god, he was big and long. He was panting and rocking harder. Then he stopped and grabbed my wrist, intently looking at me. "Stop this. I'm supposed to—" he whispered with hardship.

"Shut up," I snapped back. I started to pump into him, faster and faster. Sai groaned, still gripping my wrist, trying limply to stop me from doing what he himself wanted. "I want you…" I whispered softly and he responded with a loud throaty groan, saying my name, some cum spilling in my hands, over his pants, between my legs. I was still gripping him when he looked at me, controlling himself from completely exploding.

"You're such a tease…" he whispered and pushed me on the bed, pulling my hand from his hardness. He took his remaining clothes off. I blushed when I saw what I was holding onto earlier. Is he going to…fit? I swallowed hard, averting my gaze from his hardness, slightly scared. He leaned dominatingly above me and I tried not to look at his exposed body. He smirked. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle." He planted a kiss on my lips. "Relax…" I let out a nervous sigh. He laughed. "You're so beautiful…Yui…" he said my name softly and I, amazingly, felt my body loosened up.

Sai kissed me again and I smiled. He seemed to have been fond of that technique—kissing me softly then becoming pleasantly fast. His finger brushed through my underwear and his other hand slightly lifted my waist from the bed. He swiftly pulled the remaining cloth covering my body and it fell on my ankle. I moaned and arched to him when his hand touched my tender swollen flesh and caressed it. I parted my legs on own, amazed at how I naturally moved to welcome his touches. I gasped as his hardness brushed through my pleasure point and he inserted a little of him inside me. A pool of desire was swirling in my stomach. Goodness. I was finally doing it. Sex.

A sound drilled through my aroused state and I opened my eyes. I met hazel eyes and he stared back, our bodies frozen in that position. I licked my lips which had became dry, and turned to my bedside table. My phone was ringing.

"I don't want to answer it," I said childishly. What if it was Miaka? Gods, why does she have to go between us again? Just when everything was going perfectly well. The phone continued ringing. He smirked and kissed my neck, our bodies touching in a heated embrace, the tip of his manhood moving very slowly inside me. I bit my lip, wrapping a leg on his waist, slightly pulling him closer.

"Answer it." He whispered, in between planting kisses on my neck. "I won't make a sound. Promise." I rolled my eyes and half-heartedly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said dreamily, trying hard not to moan as Sai's hand rubbed the sides of my thigh, the inside of my leg, and eventually, my aching center. He had removed himself and a slender finger replaced it. I arched, biting my lip. It felt wonderful.

"Yui? Thank God you answered. I thought you were out!" My eyes widened at the familiar woman's voice.

"Mom?" I asked, panic rising from my chest. Sai stopped touching me and was looking imploringly. "Where are you?" I asked again, my voice cracking a little.

"At your doorstep, honey. Your dad and I just arrived and thought we'd give you a visit. Do you open the door or we use the keys?" Color drained from my face.

"WAIT!" I screamed. "I'll open the door, just give me ten minutes to get decent…" I said and put the phone off. "They're here. My parents. At the door," I told Sai, my heart leaping out of my chest, and realization struck him. His eyes widened and before anyone could say another word, we scrambled over the bed and reached for our clothes that got discarded into every part of the room.

I silently cursed. So much for having time in our hands.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ooooppsss... The parents are here. What do you think would happen next? Oh, please be a sweetheart and leave a review! :)_


	8. They never touched me

_Sorry for the abrupt ending last chapter. Believe me, I really really wanted them to get on with it. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed last chapter's scene. Please do leave a review, it makes me happier. I also uploaded another story, __**The Blue Flower**__, a YuiNak fic. You guys might want to check that one out too. And tell me what you think?_

_**XxLadyYuixX**__: Wow! Thanks for reading this fic even though you're not a lemon fan! And thanks much for the compliment, I was a bit scared it might read too hentai. I mean, I honestly don't want it to sound like they simply need each other for sex. Thanks again for reading!_

_**Fallenmad**__: Ahaha! I initially wanted them to do it, but I realized the whole fic's been full of them and I wanted to give more background and structure to their complicated relationship._

_**NiennaOronar**__: Ahaha! You bet parents can be like that! I intended their appearance to bring Yui and Hotohori back to the real world. I wanted them to realize that there's something beyond their four-walled paradise. There are things beyond their control and that's the whole concept of serendipity. :]_

_Oh, I've said too much again! Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Au revoir!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine, I would be super rich by now if it were._

* * *

**Chapter 8: They Never Touched Me**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"What took you so long, sweetie?" Mom asked after I opened the door. She and Dad planted a quick kiss on my forehead and went inside the apartment even before I can let out a voice in protest.

"I'm sorry, I was taking a bath and I fell asleep," I reasoned out. It was a known fact that I often fall asleep in the bathtub, especially after a long grueling day. I couldn't possibly tell my parents the truth, right?

"You should stop doing that, it's not good for your lungs," Dad said matter-of-factly. He's a doctor, by the way, they both were. Dad was a cardiologist while Mom was a surgeon. I wanted to be a pediatrician, for a change. I don't exactly intend to be under their tutelage in the workplace.

"Why are you back so soon?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed. They were my parents, I should be happy to see them. I actually _am_ happy to see them, it's just that...well...I was excited for other things. "I thought you're staying for another week in…Paris?"

"Berlin, sweetie," mom corrected. She went straight to the kitchen and started to open the window. Panic struck me and I ran toward her in the fastest I can muster, dragging my swollen ankle.

"MOM! Let me do that!" I took her away from the window and opened it myself. I stood in front of it, trying hard to not give her the chance to peek out.

"What's wrong sweetie? I thought you hated opening that window. Brings in too much light, you said." Mom frowned and I tried to put on an innocent face.

"That was well…I like it now," I stated like a petulant child.

"You should, little Yui." It was Dad, just entering the kitchen. "That window could save your life in case of fires and earthquakes." I nodded briefly, the fire exit can be reached through this window, and yes, it could save my life. But right now, it might make it much much more complicated, especially since Sai was hiding in it.

"So, until when are you staying in Tokyo?" I asked, trying to divert the attention from the fire exit.

"Just a week, honey," Dad answered. "Your mom and I just need to make some arrangements then we'll be gone for a month." He walked toward me and planted another kiss on my forehead. "You'll manage for another month without us, right?"

"Yeah…I guess…" I nodded softly. Why can I not manage? I've been alone in the apartment most of the time. "Are you staying here?"

"No sweetie, we're staying in Kyoto. We have a flight in two hours. Your grandmother wanted to discuss _your future_." I saw her open the refrigerator. My future? "Why is your refrigerator bare? How do you survive here? Maybe I should send Kisa-san."

"Mom! I can manage on my own," I defended, Kisa-san was my nanny. She took care of me since I was a kid and she was on the strict side. No running, no TV, sleep on time, blah blah blah. Having her around was…no! "I can't just run to the grocery store in my state. And besides…I don't always stay here. What do you mean _my future_?"

"Your grandmother called us during the medical conference, suddenly asking when you plan to get married, sweetie," Mom said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And…?"

"Apparently, your grandmother knows a well-respected family who's looking for a fitting bride for their son…" Dad supplied in. I thought I saw distaste in his tone. I know he doesn't want me to get married. Heck, I don't even want to get married!

"Dad, I don't want to get married! I'm only 18! Have you told grandma I haven't even had a decent boyfriend?!" I said loudly. I've always had this fear of relationships and talking about it gives me the creeps. I didn't grow up in a dysfunctional incomplete family. My family was actually a rather conservative and clannish lot. They prefer we all stick together and all those ideal stuff.

"We know, sweetie. That's why we told your grandmother that you're currently focusing on your studies," Mom said calmly. "Aha! I found grounded coffee beans. Dad, do you want a cup?"

"Yes, please, honey," Dad said affectionately and Mom smiled at him. I blushed at their closeness. I can't believe Sai was hearing all these. "So, you still don't have a boyfriend?"

I blushed and tried to stay calm. "None, Dad. Your little girl's still single. I'm still yours." Dad let out a chuckle and Mom looked at me.

"Sweetie, are you a lesbian?"

My eyes widened and Dad cleared his throat. "MOM! I am…_NOT_!" The sound of brewed coffee filled the air and Mom immediately walked toward the coffee maker. She took out three cups and filled it with the dark liquid.

"I'm just asking, Yui. You're so defensive," Mom said and I rolled my eyes, trying to stop myself from saying anything more. Why were we suddenly having a perfectly family-oriented conversation? It was not always like this when they visit? What happened?

"Don't get offended, honey," Dad stated but I knew he was quite disturbed by my reaction. "It's just one of the things your Mom and I talk about once in a while. I'm glad you clarified that."

"You talk about me and my…preferences?" I breathed out. "I can't believe this, my parents think I'm hitting on girls." I pouted. Sai would get a good laugh when he hears this, actually, I think he was laughing right this instant.

"Sweetie, you disappeared for a month with Miaka. Some people talk. We wouldn't disown you if you indeed prefer women," Mom said and I remembered the time when Miaka and I got into the book. Miaka's brother, Keisuke, said we were there for almost a month. But why the hell didn't they make an excuse?

"I am not a lesbian and I am not infatuated with my bestfriend," I stated as I took the cup of coffee she offered.

"You used to cut your hair really short," Mom pointed out.

I frowned. "So what? It was the style of the season." Mom was starting the questioning. I hate being questioned about little things, especially about my gender. I was too girly to prefer girls. I mean, I'm quiet, yes, but that doesn't mean I prefer girls from boys.

"You had the bob for three years, Yui," Mom clarified.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I don't want the boys' attention. Is that so bad? Dad, back me up here, please?" I looked at him but he just offered a tiny smile. _I can't do anything about your Mom when she starts getting motherly, _his eyes said.

She sat beside Dad in the table and handed him the coffee. "What exactly is wrong with having suitors, sweetie? You're a beautiful girl, its natural for you to attract men."

"Not if they're obvious perverts. Dad, Mom's getting out of hand!" I blinked at him and he just smiled back.

"You don't even go out on dates. You seldom talk over the phone about boys…" She stated calmly, more of talking to herself than to me.

"I've been kissed, Mom, _AND_ by a boy—man—if that's what you wanted to know." I blurted out and Dad choked on his drink.

"WHAT?" Dad bellowed. "Who was it?" Mom giggled and gave me the You-shouldn't-have-said-that-in-front-of-your-dad look. Holy Seiryuu, I wanted to cut my tongue right then and there!

"Dad…"

"How many have you kissed, sweetie? Come on, Mom and I won't get mad," He asked and I flushed all over.

"…Four…?"

"And Miaka's not part of the count?" Mom clarified.

"MOM! For the hundredth time, I am not a lesbian and I never intend to kiss Miaka or any girl!" I sputtered and some of the coffee spilled on my hands. I placed it on the window pane and looked at my parents, who were obviously having the time of their lives putting me on the spot.

"Right. I just want to make sure."

"So, these boys…" Dad started. My Dad spoils me a lot and he doesn't want me to date and I think he's scared of me going out and getting involved with any guy. I knew he wanted the best for me, all fathers were like that. And I was somehow lucky in that part.

"Dad…" Dad raised an eyebrow and gave me those I'm-serious-tell-the-truth type of looks. Even though they're out of the country most of the time, I knew what my parents' looks meant and I know what to do or should not do. "Fine. The first two just kissed me by mistake or force or something like that. It was completely uncalled for and I never reciprocated in any possible way."

"And the last two?" He turned to me, his face serious.

"Well…Nakago was…" I unconsciously said his name out.

"Nakago? From what family is he?" Mom asked and I briefly wondered why the hell I mentioned his name.

Pain shot through me when I remembered that day. I never thought it would still hurt. "Please Dad, let's not talk about him."

Dad must have sensed my queasiness. "Okay then, the fourth?"

Sai returned to my thoughts. Oh, Seiryuu. I remembered he was sitting patiently in the fire exit, probably shivering from the upcoming twilight. "Well…"

"Name?" he inquired and I blushed. I can't tell them I'm dating the Prince of Japan, can I?

"Dad…"

"When did you kiss him?" Five minutes ago?

"DAD!" I stated defensively. Why the hell was he so interested?

"Are you simply playing around or you seriously like him?" he continued asking and I flushed from his queries.

"Dad! I don't…I don't play around!" I stuttered. What would Sai say if he heard this?

"So you're serious about him?" Dad raised an eyebrow and I swallowed hard.

"There's no relationship."

"Why not?" Mom inquired. I felt trapped standing at the window. Why did the conversation come to this? I was always careful in using words in front of them. When did I become so expressive and…honest?

"We haven't discussed it…and I don't think we should talk about it," I said softly, I was saying it out to myself than to them.

"Again, why not?" Dad's serious voice made me heave a sigh.

"There are so many things to consider, Dad."

"Like what exactly, Yui?"

"Like he's…completely out of my league and he's probably in love with someone else or something like that." I let out and I looked away. I was using too much 'something'. I obviously don't know what to say. It was night time now, Sai was probably freezing to death in the fire exit. I should think up of something fast.

"What if he loves you, sweetie?" It was Mom. I gaped at her when she asked. I haven't given it a thought. What if Sai loves me? What if…?

"What if he doesn't?" I tried to kill the surging hope in my heart. What we're having was not something he'd take seriously. It's just sex, wasn't it? Just sex. "I appreciate the fact that you missed me and I honestly missed you so much Mom, Dad. But let's talk about something else. Are you staying for dinner?" I flashed them my warmest smile.

--

Unfortunately, my parents did stay for dinner. A surprise, really, since they were never the type to cancel their flights for me. I was happy they stayed but I was wary the whole time we were eating. I was sickeningly worried about Saihitei. He was in my thought the whole time, I bet he would be fuming because I let him out in the cold.

The thought of us having a relationship played countless times in my head. I want him and I know that for some unexplainable reason, he wanted me just as much. But the want was simply a feeling that overpowered us, much as we wanted to control it. Somehow, my parents' sudden appearance on my doorway brought us back to the fact that what we had, and will probably continue once they left, was something shallow.

I cringed at the thought of wanting him for sex's sake. What would happen after we satiated our desires? What would happen after I finished tutoring Boshin? Would I see him again? Would he want to see me? Would he still feel the same wanting when we meet again? Would I feel it too?

Loneliness filled me. I didn't want him to forget me so easily. And I don't want to forget him. Do I want his love? Maybe. Yes. I wanted him to love me. But can I love him? Can I trust him? He's a Suzaku sei, what would happen if he meets Miaka? Would he realize he wanted her more than he wanted me? I wanted to bang my head on the wall. Stop thinking, I told myself. Stop getting ahead of yourself. I've told myself countless times that I will never be weak again and I'll never attach myself deeply to any man.

It was already nine in the evening when my parents left me struggling with my thoughts. Tamahome lied to me. Nakago used me. Why would Saihitei be any different? He's just like Tamahome, he can't leave Miaka. He's probably like Nakago, he never told me everything and he would probably just use and hurt me in the end. Why did I always end up loving men who can never love me back? Why do I want men who can never be mine?

"Care to share what's running in that beautiful head…" Sai's voice brought me back to reality and I closed my eyes as he leaned down and plant a soft warm kiss on my lips. "…Little Yui?"

Redness spread through my face and I pouted. "I can't believe you were listening." He leaned down to kiss me again and I was momentarily swept away by the movement of his lips. He pushed me closer to the sink and I moaned when his hardness brushed between my legs.

"You shouldn't have opened the window," Sai whispered in-between kisses and I blushed. "Gods, waiting for you made me hungry." He nibbled on my lower lip and I let out a small laugh.

"Mom cooked—"

"I want something else," he cut me and I blushed. He abruptly pulled the dress over my head and I laughed when I realized he'd pulled it off me twice and this time, I was not ashamed to be bare before him. He kissed me abruptly after I was free of the cloth and his hand unhooked my bra and hastily threw it away as well. I gasped when he held my breast and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Sai…" I called softly when our lips parted and I pulled the shirt over his head. My hands wrapped around his back and I almost jumped when our skins met. "You're cold. Are you okay?"

"Make me warm," he commanded. Saihitei pushed my hips on the counter and he started to rub himself to me. I let out another soft moan. He captured my lips again and continued caressing my hardened breast. "I'm the fourth…That doesn't sound too pleasing."

I let out a small laugh. So this why he was so touchy all of a sudden—ego speaks. Men tend to be like that, don't they? They had to be the first, they always wanted to be the first in everything—especially with girls. Too competitively annoying. "They never touched me…" I whispered when he turned his attention on my neck. "They never made me scream their names …" I added and he bit my neck. "…And I never let them bite my neck."

Sai chuckled while planting small kisses on my collarbone. Gods, I wanted to please him. I never wanted to please a guy before. And I never wanted to please him, of all people! What happened to "he's like all the guys who hurt me before" mantra?

"Say you want me," he urged and my mouth opened in pleasure when he slid his tongue from the base of my breast to the pert tip. White spots filled my vision and I placed my right elbow on the counter to support my arching body.

"Yes, yes. I want you, Sai…" I moaned out, dazed and aroused from the movements of his tongue over my bare chest. I lifted my right leg with the injured ankle around his hips and he pushed me deeper to the counter. "I want you…" I unconsciously repeated. I closed my eyes when he bit my nipple, my left hand clasping his head. "Sai…Gods, I want you!"

Sai hastily pulled my underwear off me and placed a warm hand over my aching and very wet center. "Promise me, Yui..." I looked down at him and he leaned up to meet my gaze. "Promise me you won't marry him."

"What…?" I moaned as he caressed me. I was dazed and my head couldn't comprehend much of what we were talking about. I looked questioningly at him.

He pushed me further to the counter, my spine hitting the corner. "Promise me you'll never marry the one your grandmother wanted for you. Promise me, please…" It was the first time I heard him plead and I laughed, lightness filling my system.

"Of course I won't marry him." He bit my neck and I let out a louder satisfied moan.

"Say it again. Yui, please…" He sounded frustrated, for some reason.

I pulled his head to face me. "I won't marry him if you don't want me to." His face lighted up. "Now, stop whining and make love to me!" He laughed and I blushed when I realized what I just said. Without another word, he lifted me up and placed me on the counter. He parted my legs and before I could grasp what he was about to do, he leaned down and pleasured me with his mouth and tongue. "Gods! Sai!"

I cried in pleasure. My body leaned on the wall, my body arched to his mouth and I moaned his name over and over again. My eyes closed and I ran my fingers through his hair and held him between my legs. Gods, the feeling was amazing. No words could describe the pleasure I felt as his tongue slid through every folds of my being. No arching of my body could match the burning sensation when his tongue darted furiously at a certain nib in my open legs. And my voice could never match the screaming desire when he inserted two fingers and rubbed a spot inside me.

Tears stung my eyes, not from pain but from sheer pleasure. And I screamed his name as I melted in a comfortable white blanket of desire. Our desire. It flowed from me and he drank it. I opened my eyes and I met his hazel eyes filled with the same desire that was filling me. In fast heady movements, we struggled with his belt, pants, boxers, any form of clothing that separated our bodies. He pulled me toward him and I felt his throbbing manhood in my entrance.

"Saihitei…" I moaned as we both try to control our breathing. He was struggling to not enter me hastily, he knew it was my first time and it might hurt. "Oh Sai…fuck me…please." I gasped when he swiftly entered me and I screamed in pain. My nails sank on his shoulders and he groaned.

"Yui…gods…so tight," He mumbled and we stood still, our breathings heavy from the suddenness of the situation. I placed my head on his shoulder, trying hard to not cry from the pain that enveloped my body. "Yui…I'm sorry…"

"Shut up. I—" I said and I moved closer to him, he went deeper inside me and I stifled a pained moan.

"Don't move. You'll get hurt," he said softly and his hands rubbed my back. I wrapped my arms closer to him and tried to relax.

"Sai…are you…" I asked, slightly doubtful. "Do you still belong to someone?" I closed my eyes and buried my head on his shoulder. Why did I even ask?

Sai grumbled and he let out a light laugh. "If you count Japan as a person, yes I already belonged to someone else." My jaw clenched. "But if you mean to ask if I belong to any girl…" He leaned down and kissed my ear. "I can belong to you if you want…" I immediately turned to face him and the sudden movement brought back the pain between my legs. I yelped and he steadied me against the wall. I was blushing tremendously when I met his gaze. He smiled at me warmly. Flushed, I blinked and looked away.

"Well?" He probed and I looked straight at him, redness still evident over my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and I almost laughed. "Yes or a no? Do you want me or…?" Sai let the last word hang and I breathed heavily. He was starting to move in and out of me slowly. I opened my mouth to answer him.

The doorbell rang.

Annoyance seeped through me and Sai cursed. He slowly pulled himself from me and put me down. Pain filled my system and I winced when I saw blood gushing down my legs. I leaned to the counter to steady myself, my knees were wobbling and I felt battered.

"Oh Yui…I'm sorry…" His face softened when he saw my state. He placed a kiss on my lips and I smiled at him. "This was not how I imagined making love to you."

I but my lip, so he was indeed thinking of me and what happened to us in his room. "Can I have a glass of water, please? Can you open the door?" The doorbell rang again, successive rings that made my head throb.

Sai opened the refrigerator and got me a glass of cold water. I was finished putting on my underwear and bra when he offered it to me. I took it and gulped the cold contents hungrily. The doorbell rang again, this time longer between another long annoying ring.

"Just a sec!" I screamed out of frustration. Sai was already finished with his pants when I turned to him. "I'm sorry, maybe it's a wrong idea to do it in my place."

He took my dress from the floor and helped me into it. "No, it's not." He planted another sensuous kiss on my lips. I returned it and a satisfied moan left me. The doorbell rang again and Sai slapped the marble counter. "Who could it be this time?"

With a sexy swagger, he scooped his shirt from the floor and hastily put it on before he reached the door. I walked slowly behind him and I saw the intense way he turned the knob and slammed the door open. I saw his body stiffened and before I could ask him who it was, a piercing scream filled the air.

"HOTOHORI!"

I closed my eyes and touched my head in frustration. This will happen, but why so soon? And why at our state? Couldn't it have happened tomorrow instead? I walked toward Saihitei and was thinking of how to explain things to him when another thing shocked me.

"Miaka?" It was not my voice.

It was Sai.

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh no, Sai recognized Miaka..._


	9. Don't push me away

_Yes, another update! Thanks for the reviews, unfortunately, as much as I wanted to update soon, I can't seem to get into the right side of my muse. I initially intend to update this piece with Just Play the Melody once every two weeks. Due to inspiration reasons, I'm also updating __**The Blue Flower **__this week. __**Just Play the Melody**__ and __**The Pretend Boyfriend**__ updates will be up soon._

_Anyway, I've been very busy lately especially since I just started working and I spent the last two weeks juggling school and work. Geez, it was kinda pathetic and it gave me less time to think of scenes but more time to fret. Argh!_

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ Thanks for immediately reviewing! I'm sorry I couldn't update The Pretend Boyfriend yet. I know you wanted to know how Yui and Nuriko's story would develop. Yes, I somehow hated Miaka in the last chapter, just don't know if you'll feel the same here._

_**NiennaOrenar:**__ Wow, I'm glad you saw the motherly resemblance between your Mom and Yui's. Hehe. Yui and Hotohori looked cute, ne? I was flushing the whole time I was writing chapter 8!_

_**Fallenmad:**__ Patience, my dear. I'm so happy you like how the story's developing so far. The piece is written in Yui's perspective, much like a journal type of fic. Let's see how expressive Hotohori is… and how attentive Yui is to the signals… :]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Yui and Sai and Miaka belonged to Yuu Watase. No, I'm not putting OC in the fic, unless those were minor roles._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Don't Push Me Away**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"Miaka?" Sai's voice filled the room and different emotions filled me. He remembered Miaka. Would he remember loving her as well?

"Hotohori!" Miaka rushed toward him and flung herself to an intense embrace. I winced. "It _is_ you!" she screamed, teary-eyed. Sai hugged her back and my chest constricted. What a stupid question, of course the emotion comes with the package.

"Of course it's me," he said tenderly.

"You remember me?" Miaka asked and Sai smiled warmly. Why do I have the feeling that he's always warm when it comes to Miaka?

"Of course, how can I forget?" he told her and Miaka blushed. Blushed, for Seiryuu's sake. Miaka only blushed when Taka's around.

"Maybe I should call Taka over. He'll be very happy to see you!" Miaka said and headed straight for the telephone. She was so excited she didn't even notice me standing inside my own house!

Sai caught my eye and he looked at me blankly. He lied. Or did he just remember her when they saw each other five minutes ago? I looked away and cripplingly walked toward the kitchen. I went to the sink and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. I knew this would happen. I knew I shouldn't get too attached. Borrowed things had to be returned sooner or later. Was he something I _borrowed_? Or it was I who lent myself to him? Damn, I never thought I'd feel so…used.

I turned my attention on the sink and the plates that my family and I used for dinner. Aghast, I turned on the faucet and started to wash the glasses and dishes and utensils with my bare hands. I sniffed. Seiryuu, I wanted to cry—but I can't. Not while they're both in my place. My body jolted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey…" Sai whispered and I closed my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in the living room, _Hotohori_?" I asked sarcastically, my voice breaking. He didn't say anything, didn't respond and I wanted to bang my head on the wall. How can I say something stupid? He planted a kiss at the back of my head. "Go back. She needs you," I whispered.

"Yui…don't push me away," he whispered and I smirked.

"Oh, and I'm pushing you away now?" I gritted my teeth. "Shouldn't your miko be your first priority, eh _Hotohori_?"

He let out an annoyed grunt and pulled me away from the sink. When I faced him, he abruptly kissed me. Stupidly I closed my eyes and returned his kiss, joy filled me and I smiled as our mouths moved together in a familiar rhythm. Was this his way of telling me he was choosing me? Wait, did I ask him to choose? I threw the hesitation away and wrapped my arms around his waist, but he slowly moved away. My eyes questioned him and I got my answer when Miaka showed up in the kitchen.

"Yui! I didn't know you're here!" Miaka screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"The food's in the refrigerator. Mom made tempura for dinner. You know where to look," I said blandly and turned back to the sink. I don't want to see the look he gave my bestfriend. That's too much. I don't remember being a masochist.

"Why are you washing dishes, Yui? You hated doing chores!" Miaka asked innocently and I wanted to slap her.

"Yeah? And what would you use while you eat my food, ne?" I bantered and she laughed.

"Oh Yui! You know me so well." She embraced me and I fidgeted. "Why didn't you tell me you know Hotohori already?" She asked and I rolled my eyes again, my back still on them.

I turned my head toward her. "Oh, I didn't know he was the one," I lied, my eyes glanced into Sai's hazel orbs. He raised an eyebrow and I turned my attention back on the sink.

"Oh, I forgot you remember little from Shin Jin Ten Sho," Miaka said apologetically. "The effect of being devoured by the beast god," she said, more to Sai than to me. "Taka would be here in a while, Hotohori. He said he's bringing pizza and beer!"

I made a sound. "Who said you could drink here?" I asked and Miaka laughed sheepishly.

"Come on, Yui. We haven't drunk since you started skating! This is a lucky and happy night! Hotohori just came back and you're ankle's healing. You'll be skating again in a month's time and that deserves a celebration!" Miaka screamed and my jaw tightened.

"Fine. Just don't throw up on my carpet." I turned around and found Sai watching us. I wanted to get away from him as far as possible. Much like my initial reaction when I first met him and realized who he was. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked and Miaka screamed in protest.

"YUI! We're supposed to talk about the good old days!" Miaka stated and my head throbbed.

"What good old days?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." She hushed her voice and I saw her scratch her head. "Come on, you're part of the gang now!" I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Yui! You're my friend! You should celebrate with me once in a while!"

I looked away. "Whatever. I don't want unnecessary things in my carpet," I repeated.

"I don't throw up, ne…" Miaka insisted and I looked intently at her.

"Duh. When we passed Jounan, you drank waaaayyy too much and threw up in my living room!" I screamed, remembering that night. Oh please, never let it happen again. I would be nice to Sai—Hotohori—if my carpet survives the night. "I had to bring everything to the dry cleaner and it caused me thousands!"

"Yui's always tight on her budget." Miaka said and I turned to Hotohori. I forgot he was there. He smirked and I blushed. "She's too proud to ask for money from anyone," she added and I slapped her.

"Ow!" Miaka reacted and I was surprised when Hotohori immediately walked toward her and embraced her, rubbing her head. "YUI!—"

"You shouldn't have done that," Hotohori stated and I frowned at him.

"Why not?" I taunted. Miaka looked at him and me. Confused.

"Because I said so," he said and I felt a lump on my throat.

"Oh, right. I forgot the prince of Japan can order people around. Forgive me, Heiki-sama," I said and Hotohori looked at me intently, his eyebrows creased. Miaka squealed.

"You're a prince?" Hotohori turned to her and gave her a warm smile. "I can't believe this! You have to tell me everything about your current life!"

"Yes. Would the living room be appropriate?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Miaka stated gleefully and Hotohori pulled her away from the kitchen. They didn't even look back nor invited me to come with them. I was literally put on the side, for the second time, in my house.

I turned my attention on the sink and opened the faucet, letting cold tap water run through my trembling hands. Water always prevented me from crying. It somehow takes away the anger, the irritation, the hate. It was my way of dispelling the negative energies. The coolness had always calmed me during the days when I was Seiryuu no miko. But now, despite the languid liquid flowing through my hands, I still felt it—pain. I sobbed and immediately wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. I leaned down on the faucet and washed my face. Why was I crying? Why was I in pain? Why?

The water on my face was dry when Taka arrived. His coming over did not make things any better. I was still silently listening on the side, but he did ask me to join them in the living room, an offer I did not resist. I was done with whatever cleaning I was busying myself earlier. Only, moving to the living room was not a very good option—it was worse.

"How did you meet Yui?" Taka asked and the two stopped laughing. Apparently, Miaka cracked a stupid and totally unfunny joke and Hotohori laughed with her. He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"She tutors my brother, Boshin," he said and I rolled my eyes. It was partly true, but it was not how we first met!

"Boshin? You mean little _Boshin_?" Miaka asked. "He got reincarnated as your brother?" Miaka probed and Hotohori nodded. His reaction made Miaka laugh so hard, her pizza fell on the carpet. I winced. "Oh my God! You owned the place I left Yui a month ago! Your security didn't let me in! We could have met as early as then!" Miaka said and Hotohori just smiled.

"Well, I was not informed you were with Hongo-san when she arrived. A missed chance, I presume," he said and anger rose in my system. Now, I'm a Hongo-san? What the hell happened to Yui?

"But why are you both here?" Taka asked and he turned to me. "Shouldn't you be tutoring Boshin? I remember, you're supposed to stay at his place until Monday…?" I flushed and tried to reason out. But what was there to say?

"Boshin went to Kyoto," Hotohori defended and Taka turned to him.

"I see. You and Yui must be pretty close for you to come over," He teased and I blinked. Wait…did Taka…? I shook the possibility away and drank the beer in my hand. Miaka suddenly choked on the pizza and the two men immediately went to assist her.

Taka was rubbing her back and Hotohori was looking with concern. It somehow reminded me of the time when they were traveling to Taiitsukun's mountain. A watercolor image of the scene played in my head. Hotohori and Tamahome, both in love with Miaka. How sweet, I thought, the famous love triangle jumped off the book to real life.

Jealousy gnawed at my system and I stood up. "I'm getting water," I stated but nobody noticed. I walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I sighed. I needed to stop feeling this way. I shouldn't feel this way. Hotohori was... damn, he's a Suzaku sei!

To my surprise, Taka showed up in the kitchen right behind me. "Are you okay, Yui?" I smiled weakly. We were never close for him to call me Yui. I told you, I was not comfortable having him around.

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?" I told him matter-of-factly and he sighed.

"For a while, I thought you were a jealous girlfriend." He sniggered and I flushed. "So, what do you think of Hotohori?" He smiled teasingly and I cleared my throat.

"What about him?" I stated rather forcefully.

"Well, what do you think of him?" He asked slowly and I frowned.

"What are you driving at, Sukunami?" He laughed.

"Nothing. Relax," he stated and then reached for the glass of water in my hand. "I just asked. Anyway, if you're confused, I'll help you figure things out." I looked at him quizzically and he walked back to the living room. What does he mean?

"What about Houki? What happened to Houki?" Taka asked, a smile on his face, as I sat back on the carpet.

Hotohori looked at him. "From what I remember, we broke up last year." I hastily looked up to him and Miaka leaned forward.

"Why did you break up? What happened?" Miaka asked and Hotohori's lips formed a wry smile.

"That's between us," he said softly. I had this weird feeling he always talks that way to Miaka…

"How long were you two in a relationship?" Taka inquired, he then drank the remaining contents of his can and reached out for a new one.

"Five," Hotohori said and I paled. A question suddenly erupted in my head. Was he thinking of her while making love to me?

"How are you coping with the break-up?" Miaka asked, she was blushing hardly after finishing her first can. For Seiryuu's sake, she doesn't drink. Why did Taka bring booze in the first place?

To my surprise, Hotohori looked at the carpet. "It's hard, really. But as they say, the pain will pass," He said and I felt my insides tremble.

"Poor you…" Miaka said. "Don't worry, now that you're back, you can always count on us!" She raised her can of newly-opened beer and the boys raised their cans for a toast. "Come on Yui, join us!" I smirked and raised my glass half-heartedly.

I really haven't drunk much. I just opened my can and took sips. No one would notice I was not drinking. This night was getting more and more complicated. Miaka was partly drunk, okay, not partly—she was drunk. And Taka and Hotohori's still eager to continue this celebration. And I'm kept being pushed to the side! Damn, this scenario was even worse than being inside the book…

"How about you, Yui? Any new boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes at the sudden attention and Taka laughed. "Come on, you never really tell me anything." I slowly shook my head and was about to answer when he cut me. "What happened to you and Tetsuya?"

My eyes widened and I struggled with words. Tetsuya was a special person but…love was something different. "Well…He…got tired of waiting for me, I guess…" I told Taka, I can almost see the victorious look in his eyes.

"Did you ever sleep together?" Taka asked and Miaka laughed. I blushed and slapped Taka's arm. "Well? I really wanted to know. Tetsuya's such a womanizer."

I frowned and looked at him. "He was serious with me," I defended and Taka smirked.

"So, did you two…?" I shook my head wildly and Miaka's eyes widened.

"Really? Yui?" Miaka asked and I fidgeted.

"Why is my personal life suddenly the topic here?" I said and my eyes met Hotohori's. He was looking back with amusement. Damn, I hate love conversations over beer. "It's almost 12 midnight already, maybe we should call this a night?" I suggested and Miaka shook her head vehemently.

"Come on, Yui. You just had one can!" she teased and opened another can of beer. I looked at Taka and smirked at him, trying to say through stares that his girlfriend was having too much to drink. He just smiled reassuringly and I frowned. What the hell was wrong with everyone tonight? Miaka started to drink the opened can and I belched. She was not used to drinking and so was I. I looked away and was surprised when Hotohori met my gaze.

A smiled formed on his lips and I felt the urge to kiss him. I blushed at the thought and looked away. Everything was different now. He's no longer Sai. He's Hotohori, Miaka's seishi, the man who loved her so much and was willing to give up his country for that love. I should stop feeling like a lovesick teenager. I should stop thinking of him. But still, a part of me hoped what happened between us was something real, something we both wanted, something we both chose.

Unfortunately, it was not.

Maybe I was the only one who saw the possibility of love in our situation. Maybe I was the only one who entertained it. I was stupid. I looked through the fact that he belonged to Miaka and I'm just someone who wanted him dead in the book. Looking back, I only saw him once and I never really noticed him. Pathetic, really, that the moment he stood behind me and I spilled cheese over him, he had every bit of my attention. He had every bit of me. The fact that I was more than willing to give my self, my virginity, my life to him was proof of how stupid I was and still am. I guess I haven't really changed after the book. I was still a fool when it comes to love.

For the third time in my life, I wanted to slap myself for loving the wrong person. Maybe I should have loved Tetsuya instead. He wouldn't hurt me, that I'm sure. Maybe I should have given my heart to someone who was willing to love me more than I could love them. Maybe I should stop listening to this god-damned heart and use my head instead. If I did earlier, Hotohori wouldn't have gone under my skin and I wouldn't have wanted him there. Damn, I lured myself into his arms blindly—all because I neglected a part of my brain that said I shouldn't. I let out a sigh and was about to say something when Miaka gagged and started throwing up in my carpet.

That's my sign, I shouldn't have desired what was not mine.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Whew! I'm sorry for the suddenness in this chapter. Honestly, my heart's not so much into this chappie. Oh well, things will get better. And I'm glad to announce that Nakago's making a comeback in this fic. Thanks for casting your votes. Now cast your reviews! Heehee._


	10. You mean nothing to me

_Am very sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with work and I haven't had the time to write and rationalize how to go about this fic, though I've been imagining this chapter for the longest time. This chappie is a hard one because its basically a normal day after the storm type…or is it? Yui and Hotohori are so cute no? I just wish they really became a canon couple… -__-_

_Another reason why I have been in FFdotnet hiatus was…uhm, well…I was addicted to surfing and I have been spending all my weekends practicing. It's really addicting, especially when you have cute surfer boys teaching you how to ride. -^_^- The good thing, though, is that I'm inspired to write a chappie on all my other fics. That's right! I'm also updating __**Just Play the Melody**__ and __**The Blue Flower**__. I already put up updates on __**The Pretend Boyfriend **__over the weekend._

_Anyway, thanks for leaving your adorable reviews. I had a grand time reading your reviews over and over again. Ehehe. Am so glad you like how this story's developing._

_**Fallenmad:**__ Yes! Yui will definitely give Hotohori the cold shoulder more…soon._

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ Haha, didn't know Taka had it in himself to act…preppy. o_O And yes, Hotohori was somewhat retreating to dear Miaka again. But then, maybe he just missed her. ^_~ Thanks for constantly reading and leaving a review!_

_**NiennaOronar: **__I totally agree with you, though you have to remember that everything in this fic is in Yui's perspective. She might have overlooked something. ^_~_

_**Khryztinne:**__ Are you a YuiNak fan as well? Hotohori will pay BIG time—just have to organize the sequences._

_**Leah_lover:**__ Thanks for visiting again! I thought you didn't like the other chappies so you're not leaving any comments. Ahaha, anyway that's paranoia in me talking. Yes, Nakago will come in, maybe in one or two more chapters._

_**Mariescott:**__ Thanks for the loving the story, though I haven't been able to update for the longest time! I hope you like this chapter as well._

_**X-Sanos-X:**__ Wow, I have no idea it Taka was hitting on Yui though. Must have made a slight mistake somewhere ^_^ but your comment sure gave me ideas. I'm sorry Chap2 had to be a bit technical, couldn't visualize the scene without doing so. And yes, Aki and Aya are from Ceres! ^_^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine, if it were, Yui and Hotohori would have became a canon couple and thousands would have been writing about them now. Heehee._

* * *

**Chapter 10: You Mean Nothing to Me**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Yesterday was a play, a separate reality, a dream. In that span of time, I met someone, fell in love, gave myself wholeheartedly, entertained the thought of belonging. I was engulfed. Today was different. There were no delusions, no possibilities, no what-ifs. There was only the world I live in, the roles I play, the people around me. There was no imagination, no dreams, no hope, no laughter. There was only knowledge, facts, experience, grief.

There was no Sai. There was only Hotohori.

I got up from bed and went straight to the bathroom. Feigning the cold autumn morning, I opened the shower and let the freezing water consume me. It had been a long night. Right after the three left my apartment, I had spent the wee hours thinking of the previous month and every interaction Sai and I had.

Sai, I mean Hotohori, remembered everything. Does he know who I was when he first saw me? Was he pretending to not recognize me at all? Why? Was it for revenge? Was he nice to me because he wanted to hurt me? Thousands of questions erupted in my head and I wanted to rid of them. It was useless questioning things, the bottomline was that he was gone—and he won't be back.

If ever he did come back, it'll be different. I can't look at him the way I used to. I can't want him. I can't desire him. I can't love him. Period.

My body was trembling from the cold but I wanted to feel numb. If Miaka hadn't come, he would have stayed for the night and I would have awaken in his arms, gazing at his beautiful hazel eyes. If Miaka had not arrived last night, we would still be in the dream. And he would still be Sai. My Sai.

The doorbell rang as I was getting dressed. Who the hell would that be? My clock said it was around eight in the morning. Who would visit me this early? Miaka passed out last night and she wasn't the early worm type. The doorbell rang again and I lazily walked toward the door, opening it very slowly, my mind still tired and sleepy from thinking too much the previous night.

A warm familiar smile greeted me and I blinked. "Boshin? I thought you're in Kyoto?" The boy nodded warmly and raised his hand. He was carrying loads of brown packages, the fresh smell of newly-cooked meal filled my senses.

"Good morning, Yui! I brought breakfast! Should we eat it here?" he said in one breathing and I can only nod in response. I backed away from the door and opened it for him. He hastily went inside and his childishness made me smile. I was about to close the door when a hand stopped me. My eyes widened when I found out who it was.

"Do you mind?" Hotohori cleared his throat, eyebrows raised.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" I asked and he smirked. My body trembled and my heart palpitated, the way it usually does when I see him and we're inches away from each other. Just when I wanted to rid him from my thoughts.

"Why, for breakfast of course," he said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "Don't overreact Hongo, I was here last night and the afternoon before that." He smirked and I banged the door open.

"FINE! Suit yourself." I turned away from him and walked toward the kitchen. Boshin was looking at me weirdly and his stares jumped to his brother when the latter appeared on the table. Hotohori sat directly across me and openly stared but I looked away from him.

Probably realizing the tension, Boshin started to unpack the breakfast he brought. "I got us pancakes, waffles, and of course pork buns. I also bought egg tarts and burgers and fries and bacon and eggs and oh, I also got yakisoba and ramen," he narrated and my mouth opened.

"You brought all that?!" I asked with disbelief. "We can't eat everything for breakfast…" I said, trying to not hurt his feelings.

"Well…I don't know what you usually eat for breakfast so I pulled in everything I can think of!" he said and I gave a wry smile. "As for the rest, well, we can eat it later." Later? My brows creased. What does he mean later? "So, what are you having, Yui-chan?"

I smiled warmly at him. Boshin does not deserve my wrath against his brother. Hotohori earned it. "Pancakes would be nice." His eyes shined and he immediately took the package inside the paper bag.

"I knew it! You're definitely the type who eats pancakes for breakfast," he muttered and I looked at him quizzically. "I guess you have to settle for the waffle, brother." He gave another package for Sai, I mean Hotohori, and the latter smirked. "You two are really cute, you almost eat the same things," Boshin teased. My cheeks burned but I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Thank you for bringing me breakfast." I smiled at Boshin and he blushed.

"You're making me blush, Yui! It was actually onii-chan's idea." Hotohori cleared his throat and I frowned. "Well, not directly, he just said breakfast outside would be nice and I immediately thought of eating with you. And since I've never been to your apartment, I thought it would be perfect to pay a visit," he explained and I nodded. He's definitely the talkative one. Unfortunately, he's stuck with the aloof pathetic brother. "Sorry, I talk too much. I just don't want to be misunderstood!"

I laughed and Boshin blushed harder. My eyes met Hotohori and he was frowning, loneliness was evident in his eyes. I looked away from him, trying to focus my attention on my free breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" I dug into the meal and started to eat. The two ate as well and I still tried to avoid Hotohori's gaze. His name sounded weird in my tongue but I had to get used to calling him by his seishi name. I had to get used to the fact that he's definitely not up for grabs. Somehow, calling him Hotohori brings back that fact. I had to remember, an easy feat considering that I am proudly cerebral.

We took the meal awkwardly. Sometimes Boshin would engage us in a conversation but we, Hotohori and I, don't want to walk—literally. Poor Boshin, he was trying so hard. After some unsuccessful tries, the boy eventually gave up and we ate in total silence. Something brushed through my toes and I immediately looked up. I met Hotohori's gaze and his lips curved to a smile. Heat spread through my face and I pushed my legs under my chair, the farthest I could to move it away from him. Hotohori smirked.

I looked at him sharply, warning him not to flirt with me. I guess he misunderstood what my stares meant. I felt his toes travel up my leg. The light touches created goosebumps in my skin. I tried not to moan or show him I was enjoying his gestures. But I somehow liked the intimacy between us. Oh no. I'm not supposed to enjoy it, and Boshin's at the table too for Seiryuu's sake! I gasped when his toes circled my knees.

"Is there something wrong, Yui?" Hotohori asked innocently and I wanted to slap him. My face was hot, heck, my whole body was burning. He gave me a knowing smile and I shook my head violently.

"You look all red, Yui. Is there something wrong with the pancakes?" Boshin asked, worried.

"What do you want to do afterwards?" I asked Boshin, changing the topic. Hotohori slid down my calves and focused his attention on my ankle. I cursed in my head, trying to stop myself from giggling. My ankle was the most ticklish part of my body, and how the hell did he know that?

"What do you suggest we do today, Yui? I don't want to go home yet. Your place is so cozy." Boshin finished his serving of bacon and eggs and turned to me.

I pushed Hotohori's foot away and he made a sound. Boshin turned to him. "How about a movie?" I said and the younger prince turned to me, smiling.

"Yes! What movie are we watching?" He stood up, eager.

"Anything you want. The DVDs are in my room." Boshin looked awry. "Yes, you can enter my room. You'll see it once you get in, right side, whole shelf." Boshin smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Yui!" he hurriedly left the table and I turned to Hotohori when I heard the door of my room closed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I breathed out. I stood up and started to clean the table, trying to act as normal as possible. "Can we act civil in front of your brother, please?" I turned toward the sink and threw the empty bags in the trash bin. I was surprised when Hotohori pulled my arm and embraced me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and I thought the whole world stopped for awhile. My chest beat loudly. He moved his fingers along my hair and planted a kiss at the top of my head. My face felt hot.

"What for?" I asked softly. He gently touched my face and I met his gaze. His warm thumb brushed through my cheeks in the softest manner I can remember. He was looking at me with loneliness, and he moved his eyes along every part of my face. Hotohori smiled bitterly. My heart palpitated.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking straight into my eyes. "…I can't be the same person I used to be…I can't be the man you wanted…"

My eyes felt watery. My body trembled. "What do you mean?" Hotohori kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he was already intently looking at me. When he didn't respond, I knew I have my answer. He was saying goodbye. He was telling me he can't interact with me the way we usually do. He was trying to push me away without hurting me. But damn, it hurts so much.

He can't love me.

I closed my eyes and moved away from his embrace. His eyes followed me as I walked toward the other end of the table, my back still on him. I bit my lip and tried to stop my tears from falling, successfully. I sighed then turned to him. "That's great," Hotohori looked at me questioningly. "I don't have to pretend or push myself to like you," I lied, to my amazement, my voice didn't tremble.

Hotohori's brows creased. "What?"

"We can be civil now," I said slowly and he was hanging on every word. "I don't have to force myself to like you because you're royalty. I...don't have to use you anymore..." I said and a familiar scene returned to my memories. The most heartbreaking memory I would rather not go back to. "…to forget Nakago."

I looked straight and I saw hurt flashed through his eyes. Then, just as quickly as it emanated, anger replaced it, then nothingness. His face became unreadable, like when we first met. He smirked. "I see. So it was a game for you, was it?" I looked away. I had to eventually lie right? "You are the least person I know who would treat me differently because of who I am," he said, his voice edgy. He walked toward me until our faces were inches apart. I can smell him. "And Nakago," he whispered, not as a question. "What am I to you, Yui? What was I to you?"

I swallowed hard and met the coldness of his stares. "Nothing. You mean nothing to me. Just like it was before."

Hotohori left my gaze and angrily punched the wall beside him. I looked away, tears flowing through my cheeks like rain. He didn't notice as he left the kitchen in hurried heavy footsteps, not once turning back. The main door banged and when silence came back, I let out the frustrations, anger, bitterness, that have been kept for so long in my chest. I sat on the floor and cried, without a care if anyone heard me. It was so painful. I wanted to kill myself for lying. I wanted to kill myself again.

I wanted to take back what I said but I knew it would not make me feel better. He still loved Miaka and he can't leave her behind. He waited for her, even in this life he was hers. Where do I stand then? Nowhere. I belonged nowhere. I belonged to nobody. Just like before. It felt sad…being unwanted.

Arms wrapped around me and I leaned down at the owner, my mind clouded with sadness and pain and guilt. "Yui…" Boshin's voice comforted me somehow but instead of calming down, everything came out of me like wildfire.

And I was burned by the emotions that were beyond my control.

"I love him…I love him…Damn, I'm in love with him…"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't want to write this chapter but I knew I had to eventually do. I feel so sad with this piece… -___- Please please review…_


	11. You're so cruel

_Here's another update! ^_^ Hope you like this chappie. It's just a short one though. And it's still an emotional chapter. Sometimes I just wanted them to kiss and make up...BUT not yet in this chapter. Heehee. I was about to publish JPTM Chapter10 but I couldn't find it in my file folder... o_O *sad*sad*sad* Sorry for those who have been waiting for JPTM updates. I promise to look for it and post it next week--whether i find it or not!_

_**Flowerypetal: **__Thanks for the review! Sorry had to cut the drama scene in the last chapter, am just not good in delaying crying moments. Yes, here's another update. Hope you like it!_

_**Fallenmad: **__Thanks for reviewing! You're getting mixed signals because this fic is only in Yui's perspective. It'll be clearer if you know Hotohori's side. Which brings me, would you want to read Hotohori's version of events in Serendipity?_

_**Merengue2009: **__Thanks for the review! I know. I know. This fic is turning out to be a sad one. Hope you'll continue visiting and reading this. ^_^_

_Thanks everyone! Please continue reading! ^_^ I've been editing this chapter over and over again just to get the feel of the piece right. Do tell me what you think! Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine, even if I wish upon a star… -___- Besides, if it is, Yui would be the lead and the Seiryuu seis would be the main characters—and they would get along well with the Suzaku seis._

* * *

**Chapter 11: You're So Cruel**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

I want to quit him.

He was…addicting. Damn, he's not even my boyfriend. We had, let's see, a month of silent flirting, a day of physical intimacy, four hours of tension, and five minutes of fighting. Damn. Damn. Damn. It hurts so much.

After Hotohori walked out of my place yesterday, Boshin stayed and comforted me in the kitchen as I cried. Bless Seiryuu, I cried. What would he think of me now? He's probably still angry and he probably hates her now. He spoke the truth, though. Partly. I only saw him as someone forbidden and someone to hold behind everyone else's back. But wasn't that how he saw me as well?

_What am I to you, Yui?_

Everything. He was everything to me. I opened the shower and let cold water wash through my body. I don't want to go to school today. My body and mind were not into it. All I wanted was to see him and tell him I love him so much. I wanted to tell him how scared I was to get hurt. I wanted to tell him I will do anything just to have him back. Just to have him. His words lingered in my thoughts, like a subconscious voice repeating the same words painfully over and over.

_Nothing._

Right. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I should stand with what I said. He meant nothing to me. And I should stop thinking of him. I really should start getting him out of my system. And I think I know how. I turned the water off and left the shower. It's going to be a very long day.

I know I will regret everything later.

--

"Hoy Yui, Taka's inviting us for dessert, his treat for getting a part-time job. Let's hurry." Miaka's voice brought my consciousness back to reality. I looked at her, smiling warmly. I almost forgot. We were at the classroom. The bell had already rung and it was time to go home.

"I'll pass," I said softly, letting out a sigh. My brain felt so tired today. Less sleep + guilt + heartache = major headache.

"But why?" Miaka asked and I smiled at her.

"I'm going over to Hotohori's house. Had to call the teaching stint off," I smiled sweetly, trying to hide the emptiness that was filling me.

"Do you want to? What about him?" Miaka asked and I fidgeted.

"Of course I want to, I've been thinking about it since yesterday. Boshin is a really nice boy, I'll miss him. But he'll find a smarter tutor," I started to arrange my things. It's finally time to end everything.

"I'm not talking about Boshin," Miaka's voice quivered and I looked straight at her. What does she know?

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Taka told me about it, though it's not confirmed. And I'm hurt you didn't tell me."

I turned my attention on my bag. "Taka doesn't know anything. There was nothing to know or to tell to begin with." I stood up, grabbed my things and headed for the door. The students have left now. Miaka and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Do you love him?" Miaka's voice was soft and devoid of any emotion apart from sympathy. Sometimes I hate her for being straightforward and honest. She's so good-natured. Yes, I'm the bad girl. I'm always the bad one. "Do you love Hotohori?"

Yes. A voice within me answered. Yes, I love him but I'm not supposed to. He's yours, completely yours, Miaka, I wanted to tell her. But I was tired of feeling this way—always feeling sorry for myself, always comparing myself to women who got the loves of their lives, always second-rate to my own best friend. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of everything. A person appeared in my thoughts, someone who despite all the hurts he caused, knew who I am, knew all my insecurities, my pain.

"I miss Nakago," I said, turning to her. "I want him back."

--

"Don't do this, Yui." Hotohori looked at me and smirked. We were in his room-office. He stood up from the chair when I told him I can't tutor his brother anymore. The room looked different when I first stumbled on it, that fateful night. But then, the lights were off. "Boshin needs you. Don't include him in whatever stupidity happened between us." Stupidity? Yes, yes. Everything was stupid. Didn't expect him to catch on early.

I composed myself, still trying hard to look him in the eye. "Aya told me it was only for a month." I shook my shoulders, trying to appear as calm as possible. "The month's over. I need to get back to skating and focus on getting into college. Those are still my top priorities." I stood up to leave. "And I'm not including Boshin in our issues. I told you, there's nothing there. I don't feel anything," I lied. Deep inside, I was hurting.

"You're so cruel."

I laughed, my insides seething. "I'm cruel? You have no right..." I looked at him, angry. "Yes, I guess I've always been one. Force of habit." My voice trembled but I tried my best to say everything without shouting. I looked away. "I should go. Having this conversation is not healthy for both of us."

Hotohori smirked before I turned to leave. His hands clasped my elbow and when I turned around, his intense eyes met my gaze. He was wearing the same look when we were in my apartment, after we kissed and touched. His face was close to mine. Instead of pulling away, I looked back, trying to remember his features in case I never get to see him again. A crazy thought—I could never forget his face. I could never forget him.

"Let's talk about this, Yui…" he whispered. I smelt the mint in his breath, and for a moment, the taste of his mouth returned to my thoughts. "Everything we had…" he bit his lower lip. "We need to really talk—"

"Sai, what's happening here?" We both turned around to a beautiful woman garbed in only a robe. My heart constricted. She was fresh from the shower—and she came from his room. Her purple eyes questioned the closeness between us and I pulled away immediately.

Hotohori's jaw clenched. "Houki—"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Yui Hongo. Boshin's tutor," I said without breathing, my whole body was trembling from anger, jealousy, envy. He slept with her last night. Damn. It was me who's supposed to be in his bed. I wanted to slap myself for entertaining the thought. No Hotohori for me. Never. "I came here to cut off my services," I said, after obviously staring at her with disgust. "I obviously disturbed something very private…I'm leaving now." I turned around and walked away.

Hotohori called me and I walked faster, closing the door behind me. I ran out of the mansion. I have grown used to the place and had learned my way, thanks to the fear of ending up in his room again. Somehow the thought of ending up in his arms felt right. I knew I was hoping what happened that first night would happen again in the days that passed afterwards.

Rain poured the moment I left the gates and I leaned on the wall. I faced the sky and let water wash the salty tears that fell from my eyes. His room was not the place I wanted to go back anymore, especially after seeing his former girlfriend barely clothed—and in his robe for Seiryuu's sake. Houki. Her name was Houki. She came back for him. And he accepted her.

My uniform hugged by skin and cold filled me. Thunders erupted in the raging firmament, mirroring the sudden surge of emotions that I was desperately trying to contain. The rain poured, showing no signs of stopping.

And I ran away from everything.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Another dramatic chapter…Thanks for reading and please please do leave a review! Gracias, amigas! Nakago will show up VERY soon. ^_^_


	12. I'm not convinced

_This is my favorite chapter so far. Ahaha. Anyone who's been dying to put Yui and Hotohori in bed will be a bit disappointed here. Don't worry though, we're getting closer to the scenario. Happy reading! Thanks so much for the reviews! I've been so excited to resume my stories. Actually, my more than a month break gave me new ideas for ALL my fics--including __**Falling White Threads**__! Hah! Am gonna update that fic one of these days... ^_^_

_**Fallenmad:**__ I have this habit of pushing my characters off the cliff...and I just love doing that to Yui. I mean, she's so dramatic. I cannot imagine Miaka being this dramatic, no. Yui has so many hidden emotions I want to pull out. Ahaha. I'm still thinking of writing Serendipity in Hotohori's perspective but I'm not sure...I'm not very good with male thoughts...might become too dramatic for a guy. Ehehe. We'll see..._

_**Leah_lover:**__ Yes, I'm so happy to be back in ffdotnet. I miss writing soooo much! Spoiler: Nakago will come out next chapter! Yay! After arguing with my muse, I decided to bring him out next chappie. But its still a cameo. Ehehe. ^_^_

_**BirdGAL26:**__ Thanks for the compliment! As requested, here's chapter 12--one of my favorite chapters so far. Ehehe. ^_~_

_**Flowerypetal: **__You hate Nakago??? Ahaha. I know, I know. Everything will be clear soon, not yet in this chapter, though._

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ I missed you! Sorry couldn't put up a chapter on JPTM, I think I lost my files... -____- But anyway, am still trying to recover what I wrote about it. Hope you like this chappie! ^_^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, no, no. FY is not mine._

* * *

**Chapter 12: I'm Not Convinced**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

It had been exactly one month, five days, eight hours, 21 minutes, and 38 seconds since I last saw Hotohori, or at least the length of time my brain was telling me. I grew conscious of the days that passed after our last meeting. But something graver was eating me.

I miss him like hell.

I tried to avoid him as much as possible. I even moved to my parent's house in the other side of Tokyo just to make sure he didn't end up in my doorstep. Not that he valued me that much to actually come for a visit, I just…I don't know. I shook the thought of him caring for me. I said I ran away from everything right? Well, I also ran away from the memory of us my apartment brings every once in a while.

My parents were out of the country so I have the house to myself. It was much like my apartment. The place was simply bigger and complete with necessities. Only, there's no memories of Sai from every corner.

Let's not talk about Hotohori.

I glided in the rink and cold air brushed through my face. I went back to skating too. My ankle doesn't hurt that much anymore and my grades were picking up in school. It somehow slid down after…I saw his former girlfriend in his room. No, stop thinking of him.

Skating. Skating does not seem to give me the same comfort it used to. I have perfected the Axel and Ayama said I skate better after my two-month hiatus. I have improved technically but I no longer feel the passion I once had for it. I seemed to have grown out of skating. But I do the sport anyway, trying to use it as an escape.

"You're improving technically," Ayama told me as I drink water in the bleachers. "But your emotions are too contained, Yui," she told me, her voice wary.

"Ayama-sensei, you said judges don't look too much on the emotions in singles," I reasoned out.

"Yes, yes," she said, her head nodding. "But…I always thought that's what makes you different from all the other figure skaters of your generation."

I smiled at her even though my soul was not into it. "If you say so." I sat on the bleachers. Silence filled us. "I'm planning to stop. I will be graduating next year and I have to prepare for college."

Ayama sighed. "I knew this was coming." She sat beside me and I bit my lip, trying to stop being emotional. "It's unfortunate you missed your chance at the sectionals." I tried to laugh but I failed miserably. Ayama placed her arms around me and tapped my shoulder. "There's a winter competition next month. I want you to join."

I smiled at her. "Yes, sure."

"Don't do this for anyone, Yui. Do this for yourself," she told me and I looked away. "You are the best skater I ever trained and I want a medal hanging around that neck before you stop skating."

I laughed, this time my heart was into it. I embraced her and started to cry. "I'm sorry…" I whispered and Ayama rubbed my back. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I breathed out. I was not only apologizing for quitting skating. I was apologizing for everything. Hotohori appeared again in my thoughts and I knew I wanted him back.

Damn, I am in love with him.

--

I hastily changed back to my uniform after practice. Crying with Ayama made me feel lighter. I sighed and smiled. It somehow unloaded all the frustration and heartbreak I have been keeping for a month now.

I promised Miaka I'll have dinner with her and Taka tonight. For some reason, she never failed to ask me to drop by somewhere after class. Taka's treating us to a chocolate cake or Taka's bringing us to a nice restaurant in town. I wanted to go of course, I had to have my social life back, not that it was in good standing before or the lack of it mattered to me. I just wanted to have some fun, to make me forget him. Hotohori again. Oh Seiryuu, this was worse than a break-up.

After continuously nagging, I finally decided to go out with them. And I intended to keep that promise. The locker room door closed behind me and I sighed. "I'm almost done..." I called out, it was probably Aki. He has this habit of meeting me in the lockers after practice. Not that we do intimate things, he simply help me carry my bags and take me home. I winced. I forgot to tell him I'm having dinner with Miaka tonight. "I'll be out in a sec. Just…buttoning my shirt…" One of the buttons fell off and I gasped. Oh no, I ruined my uniform.

My gaze fell on the floor and I saw the missing button. I walked toward it and was about to pick it up when another hand delicately picked it for me. I look up to find a pair of familiar warm hazel eyes.

"Hotohori…" I whispered and all my longing for him emanated. I was about to tell him something I don't remember now but he hastily wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, my back against the lockers. I wrapped my legs around his hips and our mouths met, hungry for each other, lost in the familiar heat of each other's arms.

The kiss was demanding and passionate, our mouths moved in a familiar rhythm that only the two of us knew. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back in the most I can. Bless Seiryuu, I missed him so much. His hand went up my breast and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled the shirt open and the buttons fell one by one to the floor. That's it, my uniform was really ruined.

But nothing mattered.

Hotohori pried open the hooks of my bra and my head leaned back when his cold hand wrapped around my breast. His mouth, hot and moist, trailed my neck. I called him softly. Hotohori. Not Sai. And he pushed me further against the lockers, the metal clinked as we moved together against it.

The thought of someone walking in and seeing us in this state fleeted in my head. Instead of urging me to stop, the scenario triggered excitement within me. Yes, let them see us. Let Miaka or Houki or anyone see us in this blissful state. Let everyone know the intensity of my emotions for him. I pulled his head and my mouth crashed down on his. He groaned and his hardness tugged between my legs. The locker room was the most unromantic place but then, I wanted him badly. Anywhere was heaven.

Hotohori's hand left my breast and trailed my leg. I know what he wanted. I wanted it as well. I brushed my hands along his shirt and gently unbuttoned the fabric. He smiled and I answered him with a giggle. The kiss has shifted to a slow and lingering dance, no longer desperate to prove anything. Anticipation filled me as his hand reached my thigh. We both wanted this. For a night with him, I would gladly sell my soul.

The sound of ringing surged in the air. Hotohori cursed and he gently placed me down. He clutched his hair in annoyance. He looked at me with eyes begging, his breathing unsteady like mine. I pulled my shirt together and looked away. I suddenly felt ashamed.

I lost myself again. I wanted to hit my head on the wall for being this easy. Hotohori reached for the phone inside his pocket and frowned when he saw who was calling.

"Hello," his voice was deep and guttural. A woman's voice answered back and I cursed, internally. I hastily arranged my bra and buttoned what remained of my shirt. I half-heartedly put on my coat and arranged it so the ruined shirt would not look obvious underneath. I can't meet Miaka and Taka looking like a mess. I think I did everything as quietly as possible, but inside I was screaming.

"Miaka, yes. I—" My bestfriend's voice cut him. "Okay, goodbye." He looked at me and I smiled faintly. "It was…"

"Miaka, I heard." I fingered my hair, the pain of being used shot through me again. His phone rang again and he sighed when he saw who was calling.

"Houki, not now. I will call you later." He hastily placed the phone back inside his pocket and turned to me. "I'm sorry—"

"So who do you belong to now?" I smirked. "Miaka or Houki?" Hotohori's eyes begged me to understand him, his gaze soft and longing. I felt the urge to kiss him again.

"To you," he said softly and I felt the whole world hit me in the face. My heart pounded in my ears and I tried to keep myself from stumbling. He's lying, he's lying, I told myself. I laughed bitterly and grabbed my duffel bag.

"Funny, I'm not convinced." I walked away, leaving him behind. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the urge to run back into his arms. I tried to convince myself that he was lying but my heart felt otherwise.

It's going to be long night.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Whoopi, Hotohori's words really blew me away. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter… Anyway, I realized that this fic is getting longer. And Nakago has yet to arrive in the scene! But do tell me what you think!_


	13. It's nice to see you tonight

_I did some minor changes in the chapters. Uhm, please do check Chapter12, I added a little scene at the end. Here's the previous chapter12, now the season-ender chappie. Sorry for the little mix-up. Will explain everything next chapter. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own FY._

* * *

**Chapter 13: It's Nice to See You Tonight**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out when Hotohori appeared on the table. Miaka and Taka looked at me questioningly but there was a glint of knowing in their eyes.

"It's nice to see you tonight, Yui," Hotohori stated casually and my cheeks reddened. Oh man, why do I always have to lose my cool in front of him? I cleared my throat and civilly gave him my attention.

"It's nice to see you too, _Heiki-sama_," I answered back and he raised an eyebrow. "So what brought you to this…humble dinner?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. When Miaka said important dinner at class earlier, I didn't expect him to be invited. I thought it was just between me and the couple. Bad thing I forgot he's also a member of _the gang_.

Miaka let out a laugh. "I invited him Yui-chan. He actually chose this restaurant. Hotohori's friend owns this place," I nodded with raised eyebrow. My eyes looked around. It was a high-end restaurant serving bottomless wine, both red and white. I mean, what kind of restaurant serves wine for free? Or maybe they were serving it solely on our table. I took the glass and drank the contents. Citrusy white wine rolled through my taste buds.

"Hmmm…Nice wine…" I complimented and Miaka smiled sheepishly. "French Riesling, a favorite…"

"Hotohori chose it," Taka stated and I choked on my drink. "Funny…he said that's his favorite too." Hotohori cleared his throat.

Why was I sitting beside him again? Right, I arrived late because of practice and our little show at the lockers. My cheeks burned remembering what we did. I pulled my jacket tighter to hide my ruined shirt. I didn't know he was in the washroom when I arrived so I took the available seat, which happened to be his chair. I mean Miaka and Taka didn't tell me he was coming. Heck, I wouldn't have come! The Highness then returned from the washroom, sat beside me and that was it.

I'm stuck beside him.

Had I not cried my heart out to Ayama-sensei earlier, I would have stomped out of the restaurant. Then again, that was the old Yui who was willing to give everything for him. Well…I guess his hurting me made me stronger. After what happened at the lockers, I know I can look at him and stand being in the same place. I just can't…be nice to him. Not yet. When I get annoyed at him, I somehow feel better. Like another emotion overpowers another emotion.

No, I don't think I'm still in love with him. No, Yes. Yes, I still love him. Damn.

I placed the glass down and our fingers brushed against each other. The tingling sensation ran through my body and my heart beat like it was escaping from my chest. No Yui, don't think about Hotohori, even though he's just beside you. Act normal. Act casual. You don't feel anything for him. You said so yourself. Calm down. He's a normal guy, prince, whatever.

"What would you have?" His voice brought me back to the reality. I turned to him, my skin still prickling from the warmth of his breath. His eyes met mine, our faces inches from each other. For a while, nothing mattered. God, I missed looking at him. I missed him. I…wanted to kiss him again, like earlier. "What do you want?" he asked softly, like a whisper.

"You…" Miaka choked and I blinked, warmth spread like fire over my cheeks. "I mean—you…what—what do _you _suggest? I mean—its—it's your…f-friend's place right?" I asked, trying to regain my lost composure. Hotohori's eyes danced in the light and he smiled, a gestured that brightened his face. He was looking somewhat stressed when I saw him earlier.

"Let's see…" he pointed out each food clearly, looking back to check my reaction then choosing a good one and recommending it again. I looked at him and all the feelings I tried to hide returned to me. Bless Seiryuu, I missed him so much. Our situation reminded me of the time when he held my hand—embraced me, actually—at the doctor. My thoughts lingered on what our date could have been had I said yes. I smiled sadly. What would have happened if we took things slowly? Would he stay with me? Would I be hurting now?

I missed that chance. And there's no turning back.

"Salmon…" He looked up and I looked down. "Salmon sounds nice…" he gave my order to the maitre d' and awkwardness filled the table again. I sighed and turned to Miaka and Taka. She was leaning on his shoulder, smiling at me. "So…what are you supposed to tell us?" Miaka giggled. She placed her head on top of her left hand and smiled sweetly, as if trying to tell me something. "Huh?"

Miaka sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible Yui! You're probably the densest woman I've ever met!" She turned to Hotohori. "See what I mean? You have to spell everything out for her or else she wouldn't notice or worse, misunderstand everything." Hotohori smiled again, a surprise that he found it easy to smile in their situation. Or maybe because Miaka was in the same table. His mood always seemed to change when the brunette's around.

"What do you mean? I'm not dense! I'm just…" I sighed. I'm not winning the argument, though there was none. I was still clueless and bitching around won't give me the answers. "Fine. Can you rewind everything, please? Slower…?" Miaka giggled and leaned closer.

"Yui…" she smiled sheepishly, happiness evident in her brown eyes. "Taka and I—" my phone rang and I pulled it from my bag. I winced when I saw who it was.

"Sorry, had to take this call." Miaka gave me questioning looks and I sighed. "Dad."

--

"Yes Dad, I'm perfectly fine. No dating, whatsoever. I'm having dinner with Miaka, though," I gushed at my Dad. He suddenly called from Berlin and asked how I'm coping. I wonder why.

"Yui dear, your grandmother is still asking me about a possible match-making date. She kept on insisting this guy is perfect for you. Should you visit her in Kyoto one of these days?" Dad insisted and I sighed. So, that was the reason why he called. Grandma was getting on his nerves and he wanted me to solve it. Argh.

"For the hundredth time Dad, I don't want to get married yet! I don't even know him..." Dad sighed at the other end.

"I know, I know. But this person was your childhood playmate. You probably don't remember him much. He's—"

"Dad..."

"Okay honey, I won't force you into anything. The more you focus on your studies, the better for me. We'll be home in a month's time. Let's go to Kyoto to finish your grandmother's pairing addiction." I giggled and Dad laughed. I suddenly missed them.

"Okay. I'll see you soon...I guess. Say hi to Mom for me." After a few goodbyes, Dad placed down the phone and I sighed. I sat on the couch of the room and closed my eyes. This place was very cozy. I never thought some restaurants have 'phone rooms' for well, receiving calls in the middle of dinner. Anyway, the place was nice. I had to hand it to Hotohori, he knows how to choose a good spot. Being royalty has its perks, I guess.

"Family matters stressing you out?" I immediately opened by eyes and was surprised to see Hotohori standing on the doorway. I stood up suddenly, earning a laugh from him. The room felt crowded even though we're only the souls inside.

"You were eavesdropping. Again." I raised an eyebrow and he walked slowly towards me. My heart skipped a beat as he came closer.

"Well...I thought I'd check out on you. Food's served already," he said casually, smile painted on his lips. What happened to him? He looked less grumpy... Hotohori stood before me and gazed down on my eyes. He raised his hand to brush my cheek. I blushed instantly at the contact. "I miss you." Before I could react, he leaned down and kissed me softly, lips grazing mine slowly. I closed my eyes and savored the feel of his mouth. His kiss was less demanding than at the lockers. It was more…slow and tender.

He moved away and I instinctively followed his mouth. He laughed as we parted. My face burned and when I looked up, amusement played in his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. The other emotion I tried to overpower took hold of me and I pulled his coat, his lips crashing down on mine again. This time, I was the one who kissed him. I stood on my toes for the kiss and I felt so wonderful, so happy, so right. I lost balance and we parted. He caught me and leaned down to continue the kiss. It was sublime.

There was no hurry, we were taking our time exploring each other's mouths. I treasured every movement, every taste, afraid this might be our last. It was a sad kiss filled with longing and pain but there was hope and joy and something more. Just like a song, the kiss ended. We parted ever so slowly, our breathings unstable, chest heaving but not out of breath. It was perfect. I would have traded my soul for this moment.

"Yui Hongo," Hotohori called, our noses brushing, eyes intently looking at me. "...I love you..."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Finally! Finally! Finally! Sorry for the cliffhanger...eh, there will be a continuation of this in the next chapter so don't hate me for writing this chappie! ^_^ Do leave reviews and tell me what you think! :)_


	14. Stop playing me

_A new season comes! Ahahaha! Thanks for continuously reading Serendipity. Your reviews make me really happy and eager to finish this piece. I don't intend to make a long one out of this, probably another season more and have to end it. I have to finish and start my other fics too! (I'll probably make another Yui-Hotohori fic soon.)_

_Anyway, for those who are wondering why Chapter 13 has the contents of Chapter 12, well, I accidentally deleted a scene for Chapter 12 and I realized it was a good scene. When I found it in my files, I added said scene in Chapter 12 and made the first part of the restaurant scene part of another chapter: Chapter 13. Because I made your lives complicated (Sorry Sorry Sorry), here's chapter 14 with my apologies. ^_^_

_**Flowerypetal:**__ Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter. Everything will be a little clear here. Hope the two still end up together before the night ends, though._

_**Fallenmad:**__ Here's the chapter to clarify some things. Ehehe. Hope you still like Hotohori after this chapter. Believe me, he's such a romantic..._

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__Here's another chapter, more explanatory on Hoto's real feelings. I realized I made some people hate Hotohori in this fic but believe me, he's a good guy here! Hope you read through to the end! Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_**Rowan Rosethorne: **__Ahaha. Thanks for the review! Yes, let's make Hotohori's life miserable. Kidding. Nakago will come out very soon._

_Happy Reading everyone! Hope you like how the fic is developing here. Since I encountered some mix-up, I was thinking of getting a beta. How do you get one? Would someone help me out? Thanks! :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY will never be mine. Ehehe._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Stop Playing Me**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

I blinked. "What?" My heart beat loudly and I became conscious of every movement, every word, every sound he made.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

I frowned. "Are you drunk?"

Hotohori laughed. "If the three glasses of wine I drank because I'm too nervous to be sitting beside you enough to make me drunk…then yes, I am drunk."

Blood flowed to my cheeks. I slapped his arm and he laughed again, as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. "I'm serious."

"And so am I, Yui, densest girl in the world."

I looked up expectantly at him. "Do you really…?"

"Yes," he said casually and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Since when?" I asked, I wanted to know everything. I've been continuously getting mixed signals from him. I deserve some explanation, right?

"Since you fell on top of me?" he smiled and I frowned.

"I don't believe you. Stop playing me," I stated. He can't love me then. He didn't know me. He only recognized me when Miaka arrived in my apartment, right?

"I'm not lying," Hotohori said in his deep sexy voice.

"We don't know each other then. I don't know you," I said, unsure if I should push the topic. What more could I ask for? He loved me. Why do I need explanations again?

"Well…I know you. A lifetime is not enough to forget the face of a miko," my eyes widened and he smiled slowly, his hazel eyes gazing down intensely.

"You mean you—Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Miaka?"

Hotohori sighed and placed his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes. "Look at me, Yui. Tell me, would you look at me if you know I'm Hotohori? We've crossed paths countless times yet you never paid me any attention."

"That's not true…" When we met, he had my full attention. How can I not notice him? I think he was lying but the sincerity in his voice made me feel otherwise. "What about…Houki? You slept with her!"

Hotohori opened his eyes and moved his forehead from mine. "Houki? She's—" Surprise evident in his eyes and then he smiled sheepishly. "Are you jealous?"

"No! Why would I be?" I pulled away, trying to hide the piece of truth he found out.

"You're crying…" His hand brushed my cheek and I looked down. I childishly brushed away the tears from my eyes. He laughed a little and I looked sharply at him.

"I'm not crying! I'm just…I thought…I thought you used me." I looked down again. I couldn't believe I was saying this. He was the one who was supposed to prove himself, not the other way around.

"To what?" Hotohori's voice was calm and soothing.

"I don't know…to forget her? You love her…You—"

"I never used you. We've broken up a year ago," he cut me and pulled me closer. "And I've been watching you ever since."

I blinked. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" My brows creased and Hotohori laughed. "I've been…I've been watching you skate for a year now." I blinked at him, shocked. He smiled. "The Akagis are family friends and they always invite us to the stadium. I saw you skating in one of those visits, without a care in the world, hurting. It was probably a few years after…the book happened."

Silence fell between us. He saw me years back? I remembered how I first landed in the Akagi stadium. I smiled sadly, looking down. My fingers brushed through his coat. "Taka appeared. And my seishis did not." Hotohori brushed my hair, my head leaned to his chin. It was comfortable having him this close. I felt like I could tell him everything, knowing he would listen. "I was…sad. I…they never came back for me."

"I'm here for you."

"If you recognized me then, why didn't you look for Miaka?" I wanted to slap myself for always putting Miaka between us. Do I always want to be compared to her? Or do I simply want Hotohori to choose between us? I'm stupid.

"That was the initial plan." I raised my head, my eyes questioning. "I came to watch you train everyday, waiting to be recognized. But you never looked up, Yui. You always had that faraway look in your eyes, like you're somewhere else." He kissed my forehead, warmth spread through my body. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he smiled slowly. "I don't know what happened, I came everyday to see you, rather than to see Miaka through you."

"I'm not buying this." I walked away from his arms. I had to get away for a while. I needed to breathe. I can't take everything as easy as drinking water. It was not simple, especially since I knew I have been stupid all along. I was too focused on what I felt that I never paid attention to…things.

How can I be loved and not realized it?

"You don't know how happy I was me when you fall on top of me and when you ended up in my house, looking for a job." His eyes followed me across the room and I felt the fire in it, even with the distance between us. He won't give me the space just yet. And I became scared. "You don't know how my chest wanted to explode when I was finally able to kiss you and you kissed me back." He smiled and another tear fell to my cheek, remembering those little incidents. "And how afraid I was when you called me Hotohori that night."

He walked towards me. "I never told you about Miaka because I don't want her to come between us." He raised a hand and brushed the tears from my eyes. "I don't want to be Hotohori. I want to be Sai. I just want to love you without another life holding me back. I want to be yours, Yui."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. Yes, it was my fault all along. "I didn't know…I was selfish…" he smiled. "I thought you don't want me because you have Miaka and Houki." He kissed me gently on the lips and I closed my eyes. I was brimming with happiness and I kissed him back with everything I have. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up, closer to him, closer to his lips. And I gave in to the emotion that was filling us.

Sai loves me. And I love him.

It was…liberating.

We were panting when we parted. "I love you…" I whispered slowly, meaning each word. His eyes brightened and he let out a laugh. Everything suddenly felt so light. "And yes, I was jealous…How can not? She came from your room wearing your robe, what am I supposed to think?"

Hotohori laughed again. "She fell on the pool," he said and my brows creased. I snorted, earning another laugh from him. "She accidentally slipped from one of Boshin's pencils and plunged to the pool." I laughed at the thought. "She went to my room to change and when you came, you saw her in that state. Nice timing, ne?"

I looked up to him, frowning. "What do you mean nice timing?"

A laugh erupted from him and I blushed. "If you hadn't seen her, you wouldn't have been jealous and we wouldn't have been confessing now." He smirked and my face grew hot. "Law of relativity."

"Whatever. You still haven't repeated it yet," I said, trying to divert the conversation. I was more than happy, I was ecstatic.

Hotohori smirked. "I'm not saying anything more. My lips are sealed." I frowned and he laughed. "If you want to hear it…" his eyes glistened. "…you have to force me…"

"Yeah? How am I supposed to do that?" I breathed out and a naughty grin spread on his face. Heat spread throughout my body, realizing what he meant. I was about to answer him when my stomach growled. He laughed again.

"Come on, let's eat before going home," he laced his fingers into mine and pulled me softly outside the room.

"What do you mean…?" I asked, my face still red. He looked back and winked, making me blush all over again. Thoughts of what would happen between us after dinner suddenly appeared in my thoughts. He can't be serious…can he?

"It's my place after dinner," he smiled widely. "To be sure nobody bothers us."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ What do you think? I initially said I'd pull Nakago into this chapter but the conversation between Hotohori and Yui ended up too long! Oh well, the third part of this life-changing dinner will come out in a few days! Please leave reviews!_


	15. Enough

_Hey folks, I'm very very thankful you've been reading this fic. I haven't had the time to update my other fics. My editor's been having me work 24/7. But I still make a habit of updating Serendipity because...I want to finish this piece and start another Hoto-Yui fic! Ahahaha! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's another chapter for everyone's imagination._

_**Fallenmad:**__ Guess what, you got the first assumption right! :) Thanks for the review! :)_

_**Flowerypetal:**__ I'm in love with Sai. Ahahaha! Thanks for the review! Here's another update! :)_

_**Michi:**__ Hey, thanks for leaving a review! :) Make a wild guess? Ahahaha. This chapter is my answer to your questions. :) Enjoy reading!_

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ Thanks for reading and leaving a review! Am also too engrossed in the story--I keep on thinking of Yui and Hotohori! :) Hope you enjoy reading this chappie... ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Enough**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

I was probably the happiest girl in the world.

We were holding hands when we reached the table. Miaka and Taka were grinning widely, watching us. I grew conscious of them and I instantly pulled my hand away, making Hotohori roll his eyes. The couple laughed at us, making me flush harder. He helped me get seated and I couldn't help but smile. Having Hotohori beside me, in front of Miaka and Taka, was surreal. I never even imagined this day would come...him becoming my boyfriend. Wait, was he really my boyfriend now? We never talked about it earlier.

But we did kiss and admit loving each other, does that equal to a relationship? We're also going home together and do Seiryuu-knows-what. Thinking about our current situation was a headache. I guess, we have lots to talk about _us_ once we've settled down together, I mean once we have the time to talk.

"What are you supposed to tell us?" I asked Miaka, stopping myself from analyzing my role in Sai's life. Sai. I should get used to calling him Sai again. He said it himself, he doesn't want to be Hotohori. Miaka's Hotohori. He wanted to be Sai. My Sai. He laced his fingers on mine under the table and I blushed again. Miaka laughed, probably aware of what transpired under the table.

"I see you two have finally cleared things up," Miaka said and I bit my lip. Bless Seiryuu, this was beginning to be a little humiliating. I never really thought about how Miaka and Taka would react once they find out about us. Maybe because I never really thought of _us_. The situation was a bit awkward but I was still happy. Nothing can take that away. "Anyway…Yui—"

"Saihitei! I finally found you!" We all turned toward the direction of the voice and I was surprised to see Houki walking toward us, wearing a very elegant black dress. Some of the people from the other tables turned to her. I frowned, she was such an attention-getter. But I can't blame them, she was gorgeous in her dress. Sai's hand tightened on mine.

"What brought you here?" he asked, his voice stiff. I suddenly felt wary.

"Sai Sai Sai, always straight to the point. I was looking for you since—" Houki's eyes met mine and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's you, Boshin's _former_ tutor right? I wonder why you're having dinner with my fiancée."

I blinked. "Excuse me?" What the hell did she say? Fiancée? Who, Sai?

"Houki—" It was Sai, but before he could say anything, Houki cut him.

"Sai didn't tell everyone? We're getting married." Everyone fell silent. My eyes widened, slightly trembling. Sai held me tighter under the table as Houki sat on a chair beside him. I raised an eyebrow when she brushed her fingers on his arm. His hand trembled slightly and when I looked up to him, his jaw clenched. He was controlling himself, probably comforting me with the hold. Should I take his reaction as an assurance that he's still mine?

Yes, my mind said. Do something. "You must be mistaken," I said finally. Houki raised an eyebrow and turned to me. She looked so lovely and perfect. Cold eyes raked my face and I felt angry. It was one of those moments when I don't have full control over my thoughts and my actions. I was trembling, I was sure of that. But my voice was steady.

"You must be Houki!" Miaka squealed and tried to smile at the woman. She diverted the ice stares Houki was giving me. Bless Seiryuu, I must have been throwing her ice daggers as well. "It's nice to meet you, we're Hoto—I mean Saihitei's friends." Houki turned her attention on the couple and smiled at them. "Didn't you two broke up a a year ago? I mean, no offense meant, but Sai already has a girlfriend." Miaka smiled sweetly. "And he never mentioned you…"

I accidentally let out a laugh and they all turned their attention on me. I felt relieved. Miaka, Miaka accepted Sai and I. Taka smiled sheepishly across the table. Sai cleared his throat, a small smile on his lips. "Houki, I think—'

"Fine. Gang up on me," Houki stated, annoyance in her tone. She turned to Sai. "Father called me to say that our engagement party will be held on Saturday." Sai frowned and the table stood still again. My heart beat loudly and something gripped me. "Since you're Sai's friends, you're all invited. It's a formal event so I expect everyone to dress up."

"I do not understand what you mean, Houki," Sai finally had the chance to speak. His hand left mine and I suddenly tensed. His gesture made me panic…a little. Okay, not a little. What the hell was happening here? One moment he's mine and the next…Was he really marrying her?

"Your family finally decided to choose me as your Empress, honey, though your grandmother was still strongly against it." Miaka gasped and I thought everything shattered before my eyes. Sai rubbed his forehead, he was probably as surprised as I was. "We've been urging them to accept us for more than five years, Sai. And they finally agreed! So there's no reason for us to continue with this separation. We can—"

"Enough," Sai stated and the table stilled. I breathed out and bit my lip. I can't stand this anymore. I needed air. Sai-less air. He turned to me, I was teeming with numerous emotions. "Yui…"

"I forgot something at the stadium. Excuse me," I stood up and grabbed my bag. Sai stood up to pull my arm but I evaded his grasp. My feet brought me past the door of the restaurant and I went out the streets. My head was throbbing. I was so...mad. Damn, everything was perfect…

"Yui!" Sai called out, grabbing my arm and made me face him.

"Tell me you're not marrying her," I said, panic evident in my voice. I was crying. "Tell me it's a mistake." Sai looked at me intently, his eyes filled with hesitation. "Tell me!" My voice broke. I don't care if there were numerous bystanders looking at us. I needed assurance. I wanted him to tell me he's still mine. That no matter what his family say, he's mine. Mine.

"Yui…Listen—I love you. But I can't promise—" I slapped him. Sai looked at me with surprise, his left cheek burning.

"Damn you, Sai! You always lead me on! Is this your revenge?" Sai's eyes widened and I pulled away from him. "I hate you!" I turned around and ran away. I don't care if he followed me or not. I just wanted to get away from him. It seemed that no matter how hard we try to work things out, something always comes in-between.

Everything hurt so much. Damn, of all the people in the world, why do I have to fall for a Suzaku sei? Was the universe playing with me? Was he the heaven's way of telling me that I was still not forgiven? That I still needed to atone for the countless lives I killed in Shin Jin Ten Sho? Was three years not enough?

In the end, Suzaku and Seiryuu can never be together.

My tears blinded me and I ran with abandon. My head throbbed and my heart ached, too painful that it will burst if it continued beating. I wanted to die, just to forget the pain. Just so I can control my body and my thoughts and my self again. Right now, all consciousness in my system gave way to an indescribable feeling. It devoured me again, the way it did three years ago, when I was betrayed and used…

"YUI!" Sai's voice rang in the air and a loud sound drilled through my consciousness. When I turned, light blinded me. Screeching sound filled my ears and I gasped when a vehicle stopped before me. The driver hurriedly went out and ran toward me. I covered my eyes but my knees gave way. Strong arms caught me before I hit the pavement. I looked up to find a familiar pair of deep blue eyes.

"Yui-sama…" he smiled, his voice deep and familiar and teeming with longing. Golden blonde hair framed his handsome face and a blue earring glistened on his right earlobe. "I finally found you." My eyes widened. Seeing him again, having him this close, the world stopped and I felt all the pain in my stillness. My head throbbed from the memories his image recanted in my head.

"Nakago…" His name left my lips before I hyperventilated then passed out.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ FINALLY! Nakago arrived in the scene! :) Houki's a bit annoying, ne? Anyway, do tell what you think of the story. Thanks for reading!_


	16. Nakago?

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been having a hard time getting into the right side of my muse—thank God a published poet told me she'd want to read my published works soon and I felt so thrilled that I wanted to practice and practice writing. Aahahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading this fic, though it's been quite long. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Hope you continue reading and hope you like this chapter._

_**Fallenmad:**__ Don't worry, I'm planning to end this fic in nine more chapters so everything will be fast-paced and clear. Hope you'll read through to the end._

_**Michi:**__ Ahahaha. We'll see if Sai and Yui will still end up together. *vicious laughter*_

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ Wow, good to know you're starting to like Nakago--I am in love with him but he's so darn hard to write, especially the two of them! (Probably the reason why I'm kinda stuck in JPTM.)_

_**Leah_lover:**__ Hope you like this chapter--it's solely Yui and Nakago here. Sorry for the spoiler. Enjoy reading!_

_**Princess-of-doctors:**__ Ahahaha, I agree and I like the word you used: wishy-washy. I'll use that term in the succeeding chapters okay? :)_

_**Flowerypetal:**__ Absurd that the fic is titled Serendipity, but don't worry, everything will even out soon. Ehehe. Hope you still continue reading!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Writing Hotohori and Yui in one story is 100% fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nakago?**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

The moon was high when I opened my eyes. A familiar image of blue curtains greeted my view. It was dark outside and the room was cold and frigid. The silence rang sharply on my ears, reminding me of the state I was in after the events in the slums of Kutou. I turned away from the window, my body felt like wet cement—heavy, painfully heavy. My eyes were throbbing and I momentarily forgot why. Images surfaced in my thoughts and my heart ached.

Hotohori. Sai. He was not mine anymore.

I closed my eyes and the tears fell again. How can everything end so soon? Why did people have to always come between us? Why can't they give us at least a day of peace? I was crying again. I turned sideways and clutched the linen near my face, trying to control my sobs. I slapped him last night and told him I hate him. He probably hates me too. He hates me. The possibility clasped my heart and I wanted to die then and there. It hurt so much.

Footsteps emanated from the direction of the windows but I didn't give a damn. I was in pain again, the way I always was inside the book. And another Suzaku sei caused it. I winced when I realized I was comparing. Damn, when will I grow out of the book? When will I stop looking back with so many negative emotions? Why did I have to let the past events affect me?

I've grown up, I'm no longer the Yui who would hurt her bestfriend just to have her revenge. I'm no longer the girl who would foolishly follow her heart and willingly let herself be used. Well…I thought I changed. Looking back on what happened to Sai and the current sadness enveloping me, I realized I was still the same—stupid, restless, pathetic.

Weak.

A big hand wrapped around my closed fist and strong arms wrapped around me. Someone lied beside me and embraced me gently. My eyes widened, the scene was too familiar. A head leaned to me and kissed me gently on the temple.

"Don't worry, I'm here," a deep familiar voice whispered and a familiar rush pervaded my body. Was it…? "I'm sorry I could not protect you sooner…Yui-sama…" I turned to him, my eyes overflowing with tears, and when I met his warm gaze, the tears seemed to have rushed out more.

"Nakago?"

The exact replica of my former warrior smiled softly and I reached for his face to know if he was indeed alive, if it was really him on top of me, smiling and looking warmly. He gently touched my face and brushed through the tears. I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth of his fingers on my wan skin. He leaned slowly to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"How are you feeling now?" he whispered and I looked back, thinking of someone else.

"Is he hurt?" I blurted out and Nakago looked quizzically. "He ran after me. He called me," I whispered beyond my control. Why was I thinking of Sai? I should be thinking of Nakago. He's holding me now, making me feel better. And he said he wanted to protect me. Stop thinking of a Suzaku sei, I told myself, but I could not stop. "He probably hates me now…I hurt him…" My lips trembled and Nakago looked back with concern.

"Shhh…he's okay. Can I do anything to relieve the pain?" he asked continuously and if I was not in my present state, I would have laughed with the panic in his voice. Nakago never panicked, let alone allow emotions become evident in his voice. I wanted to berate myself for thinking of someone else. I should focus on Nakago. Him and only him. I was in love with him right? He was the greatest love of my life.

It was unbelievable. I never thought the day would come when Nakago would show himself in this world and hold me like the old times. His caresses, his stares, his voice—everything was so nostalgic and bittersweet. Just like before, he held me when my heart was yearning for someone else. How can we be in the same situation in the book? Why hadn't he appeared earlier? If he came back sooner, I wouldn't have fallen for Sai. I wouldn't have been hurting now. I would have been kissing the former shogun and making love to him the way I've always wanted to.

Fate was so cruel.

As cruel as the time I entered the book and became Seiryuu no miko instead of being a Suzaku priestess. As vicious as to let me be attacked and stripped of clothes on the streets. As unkind as the night I woke up with a terrible pain in my wrist and a brokenness that would never heal. The universe had not conspired to give me a happy life, both in the book and in this lifetime. And now, more than making me suffer, fate was teasing me with two loves that can never be mine.

"Can you…hold me the way you used to…?" I asked in a low voice. It was the only thing I wanted now, Nakago and his strong arms. A smile spread on his lips and his blue eyes, that used to be so cold, sent warmth through my body. He slowly pulled me closer in the bed and I relaxed in his arms. His fingers brushed through my hair and planted soft kisses at the top of my head. It was so comfortable that sleep consumed me after a few minutes. And I slept peacefully even though I was grieving.

In my dreams, someone else was comforting me—a man with long brown hair and deep hazel eyes, who always fueled a heat even within me even without lifting a finger.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A dramatic chapter reminiscent of Yui's Seiryuu no miko days. Was thinking of putting additional scenes but I think a solo Yui-Nakago scene would be perfect after what happened last chapter. Hope you like this chapter, though. Will update soon. :)_


	17. You're still mine, right?

_I've been lonely lately—primarily because MJ just died, not that I'm a huge fan, I just realized that he was the last happy memory of my childhood and it was all sad to hear the news…Oh well, thanks for everyone who had been reading this fic. I've been more than eager to finish this and my other ones. I initially thought I'd finish JPTM first but…*sigh* it's so hard to lighten the personality of canon dark characters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) And please please do leave review—it never failed to inspire me! :)_

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ Yes, writing Nakago is soooo difficult! Ahahaha! But he's soooo challenging too!_

_**Michi:**__ Awww...thanks! Hope I didn't annoy people by suddenly adding Nakago in the story. :)_

_**Flowerypetal:**__ Don't worry! If Yui and Sai are really for each other, they'll end up together! ^_^_

_**Princess-of-doctors: **__Teddy bear? Ahahaha! I love that! Yes, Nakago is Yui's teddy bear. I wish I had someone as dashing as my teddy bear. *blush*_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine, I'm thinking of coming up with a standard disclaimer from now on. Hmmm…Let's see…_

* * *

**Chapter 17: You're Still Mine, Right?**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

My condition worsened through the night, I knew so because I can't open my eyes and each movement brought pain. There was also the worried look in Nakago's face and his palm was always pressed on my forehead, my neck. Warm wet towels would frequently brush through my face, my arms, my legs, and my body shivered involuntarily. It was so damn cold.

But he never left me, I would always wake up with his arms pulling me close. He never changed, didn't he? He was still the type who would willingly stay up all night to look after me. I didn't know if it was a good sign, considering the lengths of what he did just to control me in the book. _Achoo!_ I let out a sneeze and it earned me a soft chuckle from him. I should stop thinking of the book. I recited in my head.

Stop. Thinking. Book.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, my eyes still heavy. I opened them and my eyes watered. The light inside the room was too bright I ended up placing my hand above my eyes.

"Bad. Very bad," I whispered, my throat dry and throbbing. What the hell happened to me last night? "Can you help me up?" He needed not answer, his hands supported me as I sat on the side of the bed. Nakago stayed unflinching beside me.

"You got too soaked last night," he explained and I briefly wondered why he said so and then I realized I was not wearing the same clothes I was in. I crunched the white shirt and frowned. It was too big for me, it was probably his. Anyway, it occurred to me too that I was devoid of any form of clothing apart from this...shirt. Great, I saw Nakago again, and he'll probably remember me and my drenched underwear. What a good first impression.

"Where am I?" My head was so darn heavy and I felt so…down.

"In my apartment. Someone's here to see you. Do you want me to see them or…they can come back later if you're not well," he suggested and I felt that he wanted me to take the second option. I was tempted to, actually, but I would end up lying in bed and feeling so hot.

"It's okay. Who is it?" I whispered, leaning to him.

"Miaka. Tamahome and—"

"Fine. Fine. It's just them." My voice sounded awful. "Oh, and it's not Tamahome, it's Taka now." Nakago let out a soft chuckle and I looked up to him, still couldn't believe he was capable of laughing. He looked down softly and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Call me if you need anything." Pink must have formed on my cheeks but how could I know? I was _sooo_ feverish. He slowly stood up and I pulled the sleeve of his shirt.

"You're Nakago, right?" I asked, wanting to make sure it was him and not some doppelganger pretending to be my seishi.

He reached for my face and looked me straight in the eye. "Yes, of course. I'm the only one who always finds you in the streets." I laughed, there was nothing funny about what he said. I just felt like laughing. I must be going crazy. Speaking of which, my head's starting to throb and I winced.

"Don't stress yourself. Call me if you're too tired."

I nodded slowly, trying to clear my thoughts of the pain and the heaviness that filled my body. Miaka came in and immediately hugged me. I smiled half-heartedly at her. She looked worried and when our skins met, she realized I was scorching.

"Oh my God Yui, you have a fever!" she said in a shrilly voice that broke my eardrums.

"Stop shouting, Miaka." My bestfriend sighed.

"We were so worried about you. It took us awhile before we found Na—Nakago's place." Her voice lowered and I smiled at her.

"He took care of me last night," I said, still dazed from the fever. "He comforted me the way he usually does back in Kutou…" I frowned when I remembered what happened last night. "Is Sai…"

"He's here," Miaka answered my unfinished question and I felt bad all over again. "He's been dead worried about you, couldn't believe Nakago just showed up and took you home." Miaka sat beside me and held my hand. "It was the first time I saw him lose his composure, temper, everything. You wouldn't believe—" she stopped speaking and her eyes bore into me. I was overridden by guilt. "Can he talk to you?"

I turned toward Miaka and my body wringed in pain. "I…don't know…" My voice sounded awful and I probably looked so sick and ugly—and I'm wearing Nakago's shirt for God's sake. "He hates me…" Miaka wrapped her arms around my shoulder and I frowned. "I slapped him…"

Miaka gasped. "Seriously?!" I covered my face with my hands, I was so ashamed of what I did. Out of the blue, Miaka laughed. "If you don't talk to him now, I swear I will never be your friend anymore, Yui." She stood up and went for the door. "I'll tell him you'd love to see him."

Before I could protest, she opened the door and Sai came into view. "Is she—?" He stopped speaking when he saw me, slouched on the side of Nakago's bed. He tried to smile but I can see the pain in his eyes. There was reluctance too…

Miaka pushed him inside and abruptly closed the door. Silence filled us and I looked away from him. My body felt so heavy and I realized how awful my condition was. I gasped when he walked toward me, kneeled in front of me, and placed his hands on my face. Our eyes met and all the pain from last night came back. Tears fell from my eyes and I looked away.

He kissed me. Softly. On the lips.

It was fast but the pressure lingered despite my throbbing head. "I'm sorry," he told me and my eyes widened. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Yui…" He kissed me again and I realized he shouldn't be doing that because I'm sick. I pushed him away, and he looked surprised when I did.

"Stop kissing me! Can't you see how sick I am?" I told him and some noises came from the door. Oh my, Miaka and Taka were probably listening. A smile formed on his lips, unconscious of our friends on the door, and he kissed me again, this time pushing me down on the bed. "Sai! Stop—" my protests drowned in the movement of his lips and I responded to him as he explored my mouth. His hand caressed my breast and I whimpered, trying to push him away. His hands made me feel hot even though I was still dressed. He bit my lower lip and my eyes widened when he leaned down to graze his teeth on the cloth that covered my now hardened breast.

I arched to him, stifling a moan I was desperate to keep. It left me anyway. Damn, the temperature of my body went a notch higher. I tried to push him away. I mean, we can't have sex in Nakago's bed! "Sai...Stop..." I told him but he continued and I swear, if he insisted, I would voluntarily give in. To hell with everything. He kissed me again and I was moaning in his mouth, his hands still kneading me, playing with the buttons of the shirt. I was out of breath when he stopped. I brushed his cheeks and smiled at him.

"Yui...I love you. I would repeat it as much as you like as long as..." He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "You're still mine, right?"

The door swung open and Nakago stepped in. His eyes stared sharply at us, face contorted to a familiar look when one of the seis failed to do his biddings. Anger was an understatement.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Reviews please! :)_


	18. Let me go

_Hey girls, here's another chapter for everyone. I've been very sad lately... :( No, it's not because Michael Jackson died or anything. I'm just sad, that's all. Hope it didn't affect how I wrote this chapter..._

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ Yah, I was unable to proofread some parts in the last chappie so I'm really sorry it got you confused. Anyway, I've been feeling so dramatic lately. I think it somehow affected this chappie...but anyway, here's another chapter for you. :)_

_**Princess-of-doctors:**__ I initially thought I'd have them engage in a sword fight or something but then...ehehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Michi:**__ I know, I know. Sai is soooo hot! I'm not sure if I'm writing the characters correctly anymore...I've been assuming this is how they'd react in such situations...n_n_

_**Flowerypetal:**__ Ahahaha. Yeah, everything is supposed to be right in this world. *sigh* Hope you like this chappie. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own FY. This is purely AR. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Let Me Go **

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"I believe the lady said Stop," Nakago said sharply. His blue eyes traveled to our state on his bed. I pushed Sai away and immediately stood up, my face flushed from being caught in such a position. Sai stood up, facing Nakago, shielding me from my former seishi's view.

"I believe too that the lady is my girlfriend," Sai said with the same edge in his voice. Nakago smirked at him, his jaw clenched.

"Sai…stop," I said, trying to stand between them in vain.

"Girlfriend? You could not even protect her last night," Nakago said with distaste. "Yui deserves someone better."

"Nakago…please…" I whispered but they paid me no attention. I never thought such tension could exist so abruptly between them—heck, I cannot even imagine them standing before me like this.

Sai smirked and pulled my arm, away from the blonde shogun. "You took her away last night without my consent and I can protect her—"

"I believe she was running away _from_ you, _Heiki-sama_," the blonde said sharply. He took a step forward and I saw the annoyance in his eyes. "Protect her? You can't even stay with her for five minutes without taking advantage of her weakness. Can't you see that she is ill?"

Sai laughed. "You're accusing me of something you did yourself. Aren't you the one who took advantage of her in Kutou?"

"Sai! Nakago! Stop it!" I said, holding them far from each other in the most I can. Sai pulled me but Nakago pulled me as well. I was caught in between them—two men I loved the most.

"Don't speak like you know everything. I came back for her," Nakago said and I felt hot at the confession.

"Why? To use her again? Too late, she's already mine," Sai said and pulled me. I felt a little hurt when they tried to pull me at the same time. "I won't let you hurt her again."

"Aren't you hurting her? She kept on calling you last night but you didn't come," Nakago said and I felt awful. "You are selfish to have her hanging on to you when you're marrying somebody else." I looked up to Nakago. How the hell did he know that? "Tell me, Seishuku Saihitei, first prince of Japan, who's using her now?"

A pain emanated from my chest. I wanted to cry. Nakago…was voicing out a truth I never wanted to hear. A realization I never wanted to believe. My head throbbed, feeling the effect of the fever throughout my body. "Stop," I said, my voice breaking. "Stop it." Tears left me and I couldn't hold it much longer. Darkness consumed me and I felt myself falling, falling deeper into a sea of loss.

--

Miaka greeted my view when I opened my eyes. She was sad, holding my hand softly. I looked around and was surprised that I was nowhere in Nakago's room and a needle was stuck in my right arm. White filled the room and when I looked again, I realized I was in a hospital. Miaka smiled after she realized I was awake.

"How are you feeling now, Yui?" she asked and I smiled faintly, my head still throbbing. "Your fainted from a very high fever so we brought you here." Calmness filled me and Miaka smiled again. "Do you want to tell me anything?"

"I love Sai…" was the first words that went out of my mouth. Miaka nodded, knowingly. "But I feel…I feel so hurt…"

"Why?" Miaka asked softly and tears left my eyes.

"Because Nakago's right," I said softly, my throat was sore and I still felt hot.

"Yui…Sai is waiting outside…Should you talk to him and tell him what you're feeling?" I pulled my hand away from her and wiped my eyes. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes…Please…"

Miaka stood up and went for the door. The door closed and I didn't have to turn to know Sai was inside the room. The sound of the airconditioning system buzzed in my ears. Sai walked toward me and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, relishing the sweetness of the kiss.

It will probably be the last.

His fingers brushed my cheeks and his warm hazel eyes greeted me when I opened my eyes. I love him, gods, I love him more than anything. But this has to stop—him and me. We've hurt each other so much.

"Sai…" He brushed the tips of our noses. Tears fell from my eyes again. God, sometimes I hate using my brain. "Let me go…"

His eyes widened and I saw the pain in them. "Why? Yui…don't you want me anymore?" he choked and I wanted to slap myself. But it has to be done. We were too into each other that it was not healthy anymore.

"I need space. We need space." I placed my hand on his cheek. "I just can't think right when I'm with you…"

Sai smiled, painfully. "I know…I…I'm crazy for you…"

"And I love you so much…you know that right?" He planted a kiss on my lips.

"Yes, I know, Yui…I feel the same way…" he whispered and my heart broke. "But…why…why do you want to…break up with me?"

"Because I don't want to cry anymore…"

"Is it because of Houki? Yui—" I placed a finger on his mouth and he stilled, waiting for my response.

"Do you know what hurts me the most?" I asked and Sai looked at me intently. "It's the fact that you're totally out of my league and that you're destined to be with somebody else and I can't do anything about it."

"Yui…"

"I love you, I really do but sometimes I ask myself if it's the right time for us. Gods, you're mine one minute and the next thing I know, you're for somebody else and I can't take it anymore…because sometimes you're acting like you don't love me at all…"

A tear fell from his eye and my heart broke into a thousand pieces. "Yui…don't say that. I love you—I've never been more sure in my whole life." I was still, we both were, looking at each other.

"Stop running into the fire exit whenever my parents come home. I want us to stop pretending we're not who we are when we're together. Stop hiding me from everyone else." I smiled bitterly. "But we're not ready yet..." I whispered.

"Yui…" He kissed my forehead. All the frustrations and grief overflowed but I wanted to just freeze this moment forever. To remind me he loved me and I loved him. After today, the same emotion might not be there anymore. The thought scared me but I knew I had to face the truth if ever that time comes. When you let go of someone, they don't always come back.

"Until we're ready…just let me go…"

Sai looked at me, realizing what I said. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss my lips and then, softly, painfully, he let go.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Don't you just feel that sometimes loving someone is more of a curse than a blessing? Hmmm…I'm so sad Yui and Sai have to separate but this whirlwind romance needed a deeper anchor than just sex…right? Please drop your reviews!_


	19. Don't you want me anymore?

_I'm so thrilled to finish this fic. My head's cleared now. Thanks for the reviews you left in the last chapter. I really really appreciate the attention especially since this fic is nearing its end. Don't forget to leave reviews too!_

_**XxLadyYuixX:**__ Thanks for the compliment, sweetie. :) I'm also looking forward to your stories! When are you updating? I feel better now, thanks!_

_**Princess-of-doctors:**__ Ahahaha. I might indefinitely use wishy-washy on Chapter22. :) Yeah, I think Sai can be such a dramatic especially with women he loves. (I think he was like this with Miaka too right?) I recently found out his real name is Ayuru not Gi but I'm sticking with Gi, sounds friendlier? :)_

_**Fallenmad:**__ Yes! I am very fond of short names! :) Glad to hear you're considering Nakago... ^_^ I realized lately that not much writers like him, add the fact too that he's soooo hard to write. Ehehe. As for the Houki issue, well, I'll leave the problem to Sai... ^_^_

_**Michi:**__ Ahahaha! If you'll take Gi for yourself...you'll have lots of competition! ^_~ As for The Pretend Boyfriend, I already wrote the first part of the next chapter but the latter part still needs fixing. If all goes well, I'll be able to put it up in no time. :) Rest assured, I'm putting it up soon. :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine, the characters might be a bit OOC at times, but I'm really trying hard to maintain their original characterization. But then, it's so hard as the incidents in this fic happened three years after the series. So...anyway, enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Don't you want me anymore?**

By Slavedriver2008

_

* * *

You have to escape and go where you can find yourself, or you stay and transform what is around you until it becomes your own._

I closed the book and heaved a sigh. Relishing every word I just read. _Ding Dong_ The announcer called out my flight number and my thoughts returned to the fact that I should be getting onboard now. Gloomily, I squeezed the book between my armpits and carried my handbag toward the counter, ticket in hand. In the tarmac, on the way to the plane, the sound of heavy buzzing filled my ears and the cold twilight breeze sent shivers through my body despite the thick coat I was wearing.

Stars shined on the dark ebony sky and different colors shifted continuously on the pale full moon. It was beautiful to look at, pollution. And in that solemn moment, I wondered how something bad can produce something so beautiful. Could pain produce something good as well? Even if pain in itself felt and sounded awful? I sighed again, and treaded the path toward the plane. Everything seemed to be heavy this morning—the air, my feet, my heart.

Once properly seated, I looked out to the night with a sad smile. Obviously, I was taking the first option. I was too weak to transform things to my liking. To begin with, I never really knew what I want.

As the plane left the runway and the dazzling lights of Tokyo bade me a cold goodbye in the skies, I unconsciously uttered one word: Sai. And then another one came to my thoughts as we flew into the coming day: _Sayonara_.

_Don't you want me anymore?_

It was a stupid move, to leave without telling anyone where I'm headed and when I'm coming back. One minute I was in my room crying after the break-up and the next, I was on a seat to the other end of the world. Everything happened so fast and my sudden departure seemed to have slowed things down a bit, like a whirlwind romance that reached its peak and stopped, suddenly. It was as if I became fully aware of the world and my place in it. There was no longer me and Sai alone. There was the world.

After I left the hospital, Dad called me to say the University of Medicine in Berlin accepted my college application and I was to take the exams in a few days. It doesn't really matter that I was short of time for reviews and there were classes this week, I told Dad I could leave in the soonest and just left a letter for my teacher. Even Miaka didn't know I was leaving so soon. It was for the best.

_I'm crazy for you..._

The timing was perfect. Sai and I just broke whatever relationship we had and I'm desperate to get away from everything that reminded me of him. Funny, when I think of it now, I realized I was running away. I promised not to run away anymore, but right now, it was the most enticing option in the world. And really, I felt lighter when the plane landed on my destination and when I made my way around another country.

But still, there was a part of me that said I should have not left. There was a voice, a little annoying voice at the back of my head, which told me I should come back. Of course I will come back. But right here, right now, I belong here. My future lied ahead of me—my dream school, my dream career—I made the right move. It's time to be selfish, I told myself. And I will spend this getaway doing so.

_I love you...I've never been more sure in my entire life..._

The exam was awfully hard but I managed to finish it. My parents were eager to tour me around Berlin afterwards. It was my first time in the city and they gave me a thorough excursion of the place. If I were to pass university, I should learn how to go around the capital, they said. The language was not much of a problem, I've been speaking German since I was seven. Looking back, I realized that being a doctor was imbued in me. And studying in one of the world's best medicine schools was something that was planned out even before I realized I wanted to be a doctor. It was destined, that I be here in this exact time, that I felt so familiar with the country and the culture. In this instance in my life, I knew everything fell into place. Rightly into place.

On the night after my exam, my parents took me to Austria, in the city of Linz, and we went on a romantic night cruise in the Danube. My parents love Linz for its arts and music. And they intend to make me love it too. That night, I contented myself looking at the horizon, Hitler's city glittering under the starless Austrian sky. The wind was freezing and we were covered well from head to foot. When my parents were busy dreamily dancing on the deck, I took a glass of champagne and walked gloomily towards the railing, relishing the bittersweet smell of wine, the salty evening breeze, and the thousand other smells that made me feel very much alive.

Snow began to fall slowly and flakes landed on the dark red liquid in my glass. I looked up to the sky, smiling. I love watching the first time snow falls on the earth. Fog developed on the glass of my watch and I cleared it with my finger. Even with the time adjusted to the ones in Berlin, I realized I always and will forever know what time it was in Tokyo.

I wondered, was it snowing there now?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The quote was from Romesh Gunesekera's __**The Sandglass**__, a novel I've been reading lately. This chapter doesn't tell much, except that Yui left for another country to take up entrance exams and to ease a broken heart. Her leaving suddenly came up and was not in the original plan but I think it was perfect. :) Do tell me what you think!_


	20. You found me

_Sorry if the last chapter was a bit…surprising. Ahahaha. Was thinking that the whole fic had been consistently venturing into melodramatic territory and I don't really want it too sappy. Ahahahaha. Anyway, I hope you like how this fic is developing. Please do drop your reviews!_

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__Really? What a coincidence! But don't get me wrong, I have never been to Linz, just in Berlin. I would have loved to go there—just couldn't find the time and the money. :)_

_**Fallenmad:**__ Your review made me laugh out loud…seriously! But with amusement, of course. Drop a comment again, ne?_

_**Michi:**__ Yes, the last chapter was abrupt and it did delve into Yui's feelings. This chapter is more or less the same. Unfortunately, I won't be putting a Sai-perspective chapter to be consistent with the treatment, except on the last chapter… :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY belongs to the great Yuu Watase._

* * *

**Chapter 20: You Found Me**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"_Ja, bitte,_" I smiled warmly at the haircutter and he heaved a sigh. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, watching keenly, heart hammering, as the scissor cut through my long blonde hair. I almost closed my eyes as it snipped my locks, reluctant at first and then mercilessly cutting away. I somehow regretted having my hair cut but I wanted to do something dangerous or out of my character in Linz. And returning to the bob—after having a long flowing mane—was the closest I could to living in the edge.

_Whoever told you that is not worthy of you… _

I momentarily lost myself in the sound of snipping and I became fully aware of how worry and determination played simultaneously over my face. Wasn't this how Princess Ann lived dangerously in _The Roman Holiday_? Wasn't this what Gwyneth Paltrow did in _Sliding Doors_? I've tried to think up of numerous movie characters who decided to get a haircut as a way of living a new life, as a way of throwing away all their frustrations, failures, bitterness.

_You are beautiful…_

A smile swept across my face when I remembered how I grew my hair after Shin Jin Ten Sho. That was my way of moving on. And now, I think I was doing the same thing alternatively. I have donned the bob for more than three years and I let my hair grow when I entered high school. And now, now that I think I'm entering another stage in my life, I'm ready to embrace the bob again. And to think my mom thought I was a lesbian because of my hair.

_Care to tell me what's running in that beautiful head…Little Yui?_

A few more minutes after, I was face to face with the old me. The me of junior high, of lofty dreams, of Kutou. I was face to face with the woman I hated the most in my life: the Seiryuu no miko. I brushed my fingers through my hair and I realized how light my head had suddenly become. The haircutter muttered something in German and I just smiled at him, an assurance that I liked how my hair turned out. I paid the fee and made my way outside the parlor, sunlight filling me, inside and out.

_I will hold your hand…_

As I tread the boulevard for my individual wandering, my eyes met my own reflection on one of the windows of the shops. The hair was strikingly similar to the old me yet I look different, in a way I could not describe. And the feeling was different too, I do not feel the same pain I did three years ago, after the incident in the book.

Finally, I realized, I moved on.

The memories of course came back—the nights in the darkness of my room, my warriors, my war, my selfishness. Absurdly, it did not bring back the same emotions. I had memories, yes, and an unexplainable lightness but all negative emotions were gone. As if someone just took it away from me over the night. Maybe, just maybe, I was finally able to forgive myself. And because I did, I can embrace the old me again, the old Yui I loathed and hated so much.

_Would you look at me if you knew I was Hotohori?_

Landstraße, the main street of Linz, was not so busy today. Probably because it was the middle of the week and people have woken up early for work and school. I treaded the boulevard and reached the main square my Dad pointed out yesterday as the Blumauerplatz. At the middle, stood a plague column called Dreifaltigkeitssäule. I walked toward it and in the scorching midday sun, I looked into the sky. It was beautiful, a sacred kind of beautiful. Something like nostalgia filled me, a longing for the past of things. It called to me like a song. And I can only smile and wonder when I will hear it again.

_I love you…_

I continued walking along the city despite the heat of the day. The best place to see a new place was always by foot. The sun was high but the air was cold. Snow rained last night but it was not enough to blanket the whole city. I would have loved to see Linz in the snow. It would have been…romantic.

Linz's concert hall, which I couldn't remember the name, came into view and I marveled at the structure of the place. The want to watch a concierto inside nagged at me and before I knew it, I was unconsciously looking for the schedule. Maybe I could tomorrow, right? I found the schedule and listed were screenings, concerts on Polish music. Sounds interesting, I will go tomorrow. Without my parents of course. I just could not resist music.

_You never looked up, Yui... You always have that faraway look in your eyes..._

Some meters away stood the famous Lentos Art Museum. It was open in that time of the day so I paid the fee and went inside. Besides, even though the wind was cool, I was sweating under my trench. A museum with over 1500 collections would have me dizzy at the end but Lentos was special—it was a mix of classic and contemporary art. I indulged in erotic masterpieces by Klimt, Nolde and Kokoschka's expressionist paintings (which I must have lingered more than the others). I might have looked intently in each painting for more than 30 minutes but how can I control myself? As much as I love music, art has a very special affinity with me too.

_I don't want to be Hotohori, I want to be Sai…_

There are also works on Expressionism, a very popular German art movement as well as black and white photographs. Most of the images made me sad and heavy-hearted. This was Linz, Hitler's beloved city. The black and white photos of the Nazi forces broke my heart, knowing full well what transpired in those times through history books. But then, I can never feel the same emotion these photographers felt. I can only look at things from their perspectives. And as most people know, changes in the perspective diminish the emotion, the power, the empathy.

It was already five in the afternoon when I realized I have stayed too much inside the museum and yet I wanted to explore more. Maybe tomorrow, before the concert. If I were to pass university, I would definitely come back to this city. I was beginning to see the beauty my parents saw in the place. It was somehow…like me.

_I just want to love you without another life holding me back…_

I reached Kulturmeile, a park along the Danube. My blue river. The dusk wind was freezing and I hugged my coat tighter. I breathed in and out, relishing the coldness of the air. The sun was setting now, specks of orange, red, and yellow reflected on the surface, creating illusions of greenery in the azure waters. I let the coming evening air penetrate through every part of my body. The skin behind my neck prickled from the cold and I wanted to laugh at myself because I was stupid to stand there in such season.

"The night is cold, you might get sick," a deep voice spoke in Japanese and broke my reverie. I was surprised I found the voice familiar and for a moment, I fought with myself whether to turn or not. Turning won.

As expected, a pair of deep blue eyes greeted me, golden blonde hair flowing with the wind. The sight of him was a bit disappointing but his presence calmed me, the way it usually did three years ago, the way it did a few days ago. The calmness was always there. Even in different times, different situations, it was always there. Like it was imbued in us.

I smiled faintly at the handsome man, realizing the absurdity of the situation. Him and me, looking at each other, cold in the night, looking exactly how we did three years back. Only, we have changed. I was no longer the all-knowing priestess and he was no longer my cold-hearted shogun. At that instance, I became fully aware that he was a man of this world and he belonged here the way I am.

"You found me," I whispered, my voice breaking in the cold. He smiled, his eyes dancing like the waters of the Danube.

"I always do."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For those who are wondering, the reason why Hotohori's lines kept on appearing between Yui's thoughts is because he _is_ appearing in her thoughts. I just tried this writing style, as you know, I don't want this fic to be too sappy. Did it work? Anyway, my apologies for those who got disappointed with the ending but please still do leave reviews! n_n_


	21. I just love you more

_Thanks so much for the reviews in the prior chapter. I've been so inspired to finish this story, maybe because it's nearing the end. I haven't been able to update because I've been out of town for two weeks, I think, and I couldn't get myself to write away from my beloved desktop. Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. :)_

_**Fallenmad:**__ Aaaw. Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you liked how this fic is developing. I'm glad to hear too that you're starting to read Nakago, I mean, I'm in love with him!_

_**Michi:**__ Sorry to disappoint you. I thought it would be nice to build up Nakago's character here. The Pretend Boyfriend update might get a bit delayed…Ehehe, been focusing on this story. :)_

_**Princess-of-doctors:**__ I just couldn't let Nakago make a cameo in this fic right? I mean, Yui loved him so much! I could at least give him a special scene with our favorite girl. :) I will try to update The Blue Flower soon—I can't wait to move to the exciting parts._

_**Flowerypetal:**__ Nope, dear. The previous chapter was not the final chapter yet. But this fic is nearing its end—just a few more chappies to go. Enjoy reading!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY does not belong to me. But I'm so happy because this fic is soooo close to the end! Ganbatte!_

* * *

**Chapter 21: I Just Love You More**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"You cut your hair," Ayuru started and I lifted my face to look at him. My hand unconsciously raked through the bob, heart hammering quite hard. I had not expected him to show up and having coffee and sweets with him was the last thing I wanted to do in Linz. He must have felt my awkwardness and looked away. "It suits you."

"I look like the Yui you met five years ago," I began. "I'm too ugly you can't even look straight." He turned to me, eyes staring straight and I grew conscious. The air was starting to blow coldly. I had a feeling it would snow again. I looked down.

"No." His voice was deep and full despite the cold. He leaned forward, elbows leaning on the wooden table of the coffee shop. Slowly, he reached for some stray hair and pushed it behind my ear. "You are lovelier than the Danube. Or anything else, for that matter."

A blush spread through my cheeks and I rubbed my hands together, trying to keep it warm. It was stupid of me to forget my gloves. As if knowing how cold I was, Nakago reached for my hands and covered it with his, warmth filled me and I think I blushed harder, if that was possible.

"How did you find me?" I asked, still looking at his hands, his fingers rubbing mine to warm them.

"I guess it helped that I'm half-Austrian," he said. I was caught by surprise and I ended up meeting his cool blue eyes. "This is my hometown." I must have gasped.

"I didn't know…"

Silence fell between us. Our orders arrived and we have to part—hands, stares, whatever connection. I brushed my hair with my fingers and pulled my coat tighter while he leaned back on his chair, his handsome face devoid of any emotion. When the man left our table, he leaned closer to me again.

"I can tour you around the city tomorrow," he started. "You've only been to the touristy spots—I can bring you to better places," his eyes shinned in the night and warmth spread from my face. We were obviously thinking of other things and I was stupid to even entertain the thought. I just broke up with the man I love, I shouldn't be flirting with the next guy who comes along—and especially not my former seishi!

"I've been wandering earlier…I don't know if I have the time to go around tomorrow," I said, not knowing what else should be said between us. It seemed to me that we—Nakago and I—should not have been engaging in this conversation at all. It was probably too early…for things.

"Are you flying back to Tokyo?" He leaned back, there was an edginess in his voice.

"Maybe. I still haven't decided yet."

"Your prince is getting married." I looked at him. I wanted to hate him for bringing the issue up. Can he not see I was avoiding it? That I was not ready? That I would rather flirt with him than talk about…Sai? His name brought warmth throughout my body and I hated the way I reacted to such a small thing. And it was even just a thought—the man, the flesh and the soul, was not there yet. Oceans away. Preparing his upcoming engagement party. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't care," I said. I looked straight at him. "We're over," I whispered in the cold. Gi didn't say anything. He took the cappuccino and drank it slowly and then licking the bubbles that were left on his upper lip. My stares had not waned one bit. I was determined to prove that I have moved on. That Sai does not affect me at all. I changed hairstyles now—I'm a different person.

"You should go back," he told me and I smirked at him.

"Why?" I asked for the sake of saying something, really, my heart was not into it.

"He's waiting for you."

I looked down, pulling the coat tighter. "He didn't run after me."

"He wanted to give you space."

I looked at Gi angrily. "Did you come here as his emissary?" I hissed.

"No," he stated. He leaned on the table again. "I honestly came here to claim you…for myself."

I laughed bitterly. "I've become a prize now." Nakago looked at me, he reached for my hand but I pulled it away from his grasp. "You always couldn't resist a competition. Still desperate to win."

"I love you." I looked up to him, different emotions filling me in such a short span of time.

"I waited for you for…three years." I said, a lump formed in my throat. "Three years…Nakago." I swallowed hard, saying his name with hardship, trying so hard to control the anger that was teeming inside me and the forming tears on my eyes. I will never cry in front of him anymore. The pain brought by the past came back. "I've been fighting with myself whether you really did love me or not…every night for three years…"

The tears fell and I knew I was opening myself to him. His hand brushed through my face, providing me with a comfort that only he could give. "We first met five years ago in this world," Nakago started. I looked up to him, surprise evident in my face. He smiled. "You were 12 then and I was fresh out of college. Your parents just bought the unit beside mine." I looked at him expectantly. What?

"I don't believe you."

He laughed. "You were always alone." I looked at the waters of the Danube, the lights of the Eisenbahnbrücke, Austria's railway bridge, reflected on the surface. "Always with an mp3 plugged in your ears." I snorted. "I recognized you then but you looked through me and walked away like you never saw me at all. Like we never really knew each other." Nakago sighed. "It then struck me that you haven't met my former self yet. And to you, I'm just some neighbor you don't want to meet or mingle with."

"I said—"

Nakago placed a finger on my lips and gently lined the sides of my mouth. "I don't know how to approach you. If we met then, wouldn't you just treat me like a brother you never had?" My eyes widened, but I waited for his words, the way dried land waited for the rain. Hungrily. He pulled my hand and kissed it. Once. Twice. Thrice. Countless times until I sighed and laughed gloomily. Bless Seiryuu, how can I not forgive the first man I ever loved, the first man who hurt me, the first man who showed me…pain and truth and happiness even for a short time?

But something else was nagging at me. Some emotion was stirring me into confusion. "Take me away," I told him. "Take me away from him. I'm giving myself to you. Do everything you want with me…Just..." I bit my lip. "Make me forget…"

Nakago looked at me, gloomily. "You're confused. As much as I want to make you mine tonight, I…can't,"

"Why not?" I breathed out.

"I won't do the same mistakes I did…three years ago." Nakago laced his fingers into mine. "I told you, I did not come here to take advantage of you again."

I laughed. My head was clearer now, after being rejected. I wiped my tears and started to fix my things. "I'm going home."

"Let me walk you."

--

The streets were cold and full, people walking with destinations, cars running, honking loudly, fighting the rush hour traffic. Dying to go home, take their coats off, sit in front of the fireplace, and wait for sleep to consume them, wait for the heat of the morning. Then they do the same things, the same morning ritual. Go to work and then go home again on the same time, on the same avenue, on the same scene over and over again.

Nakago was walking beside me, moving close enough to provide me heat in that blistering November night. He would not wrap his arms around me, though I would appreciate if he would. Then again, he was familiar with Austrian customs and the likes. It was unbecoming to be seen in the streets with arms around each other, even in this climate.

"It's probably going to snow," he said, breaking the silence. I pushed my hands deeper into the coat, trying in vain to keep them warm. Gods, I should never forget my gloves again. Especially in such months. I sighed and smoke formed from my mouth. Yes, I thought, it might snow. Looks like one of my wishes will come true tonight, though I was a bit disappointed I was standing with him and not with someone else. I was disappointed too that he rejected my offer. Then again, I was relieved he did. Times sure have changed.

"Tell me a secret," I told him just to start a conversation between us. "Something you've never told anyone before."

He smirked. "You go first." I hit his arm and he looked down with amusement. "Ladies first, I am always the gentleman."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I heaved a sigh. "I was expecting I'd see Sai when I turned around, though I knew he had enough sense to now follow me here." My voice was low and Nakago smiled. "Your turn."

"You don't always get what you expect."

I frowned. "That's not a secret."

He stopped walking and looked down on me. "I was expecting you'd run back to my arms if I followed you. Apparently, we both didn't get what we wanted." I looked away, eyes fixed on the pavement. His words blew me away.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have every right to love whoever you want to love," Nakago explained. "Coming here does not mean he loves you less..." He resumed walking and I paced beside him. "I just love you more."

My heart palpitated hard and my head was lowered so much the back of my neck hurt a bit. I was blushing like hell. This Nakago was very different from my seishi. He was more vocal about his feelings, his thoughts. I wondered, if I met him earlier, would I have loved him more than his former self? Would I have loved him more than…

"Do you remember when we journeyed to Hokkan? The weather was almost the same," he started and I winced at the memory.

"Uh-huh." I answered. "It was about to snow too. When we put up camp, I walked in on…" I stopped treading on memory lane. I looked down at the pavement.

"Soi and me," he completed the sentence. I nodded, remembering that instance when I saw them naked inside the tent. I pushed the thought away.

"Did you…Did you love her?" Silence. I sighed and walked faster. He paced with me, this time wrapping an arm around my freezing shoulders. I instinctively moved closer to him. To hell with the people on the streets. I'm cold. I needed him.

"When you sleep with someone, you cannot help but develop…an affinity with them," Nakago said. "Especially if you do it constantly, night after night, like a ritual."

My body was cold but my face was hot. Talking about Nakago's sex life in the book was not a conversation I wanted to have with him. Everyone knew he was the beautiful shogun of Kutou, every girl imagined being in his bed. Our coversation was not how I imagined our first date to be like. Heck, even though I was in love with him for the last three years, I could not imagine a date to begin with.

"Was she good?" I asked coyly, earning a laugh from him. We were nearing the apartment where I was staying. It was a cute weird apartment. Various different places in Linz were transformed as rooms of a certain hotel and my parents lived in another room, in another street. But in the same hotel.

"Why do you want to know?" I pulled away from him, walking toward the door of my room.

"Nothing. I—" He pulled me and before I could respond, Nakago's lips crashed down on mine. I gasped, surprised and my mouth opened. He took advantage of the space and probed inside. I closed my eyes when our tongues met, a moan escaping me. A few more escaped me as he flicked it over and over. When he lined the insides of my mouth very tediously, I was clutching his coat too much that my fingers hurt. Gods, we shouldn't be kissing on the streets. This was insane!

Nakago's hand wandered inside my coat and I pushed him away. No, he can't touch me. No. No. No. He looked at me, lips red from the passionate kiss we just shared. I was breathing hard. It was a mistake, the kiss was a mistake. We shouldn't have… I looked away and pulled out a key from my pocket. I was about to open my door when his arms wrapped around me, his right landing flat on my stomach, the other holding my left wrist.

"Stop this. I…"

"There was another girl I've slept with, another bed I always looked forward to sleeping in every night," he whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away, I didn't need to know about his bedroom affairs.

"Let me go, Nakago—"

"She always cries at night," he whispered and I stilled. "She keeps on having nightmares. Keeps on reaching out her hand to a friend who came too late." Nakago wrapped his arms around me. Gods, of course I remember those nights. He doesn't have to make me remember. "It was her hair that I wanted to smell, it was her breathing I wanted to hear, it was her body that I wanted to touch…to keep close…" He sighed. "And I chose to break her heart."

"Tomorrow," Nakago spoke again and I closed my eyes, listening to the warmth of his voice on my ear. "I will be at the Brucknerhaus, waiting." My eyes widened. "The concert starts at seven, if you're not there by the time it starts, I will assume that you left for Tokyo. And I will never bother you again. I will assume that you're happy with him."

The arms left me and when I turned around, Nakago was gone and snow had started to fall.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know, I know, this chapter is so long! Maybe I'll add some more details when I get the time. :) I seemed to be having a hard time writing again after stopping so I made a pact with myself that I will write something on my fics every night. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. What do you think? Please drop your reviews!_


	22. I want you back

_Another update! Yay! Sorry for the delayed update, I've been so busy with work that I'm finding it harder to update every week. Anyway, this story will be ending soon so that means, I will get to update my other stories as well. Thank your for following this story and I hope you'll be patient with me and my other stories. Thank you so much for reading!_

_**Princess-of-doctors: **__Ahahaha. You guessed right, sweetie! But please do read this chapter till the end. I hope you like it! As for her studies, she have yet to graduate from high school! She just left for a week to take the entrance exams in Berlin! :)_

_**Michi: **__Wahahaha! I know, Gi is so lovable—it probably comes with the age! :) He's probably the sweetest other guy I've written so far. I just couldn't help but write him as mature and understanding and uber-sweet!_

_**Disclaimer:**__There is no way FY will ever belong to me. I don't get anything from writing this fic, ehehehe, just a creative release and some writing practice._

**

* * *

Chapter 22: I Want You Back**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"Yui sweetie, plans have changed, we have to go back to Tokyo later today," Mom said and I looked quizzically. It was a Friday, we were having breakfast in some posh restaurant at the eastern side of the city.

Dad cleared his throat nervously. "Well, your grandmother insists we have a Saturday dinner with her in Tokyo," Dad explained and my heart skipped a beat. Saturday. Sai was to have his engagement party by Saturday. It would be all over the news. I could not bear watching him with Houki.

"Can't we move the dinner? Monday at least? I was hoping I'd get to watch a Polish concierto later," I said. Nakago appeared in my thoughts and memories of last night lingered in my memories. The date, the conversation, the kiss, the confession.

_I will be at Brucknerhaus, waiting. If you're not there by the time it starts, I will assume that you left for Tokyo…and chose him._

It struck me how many things can happen in such a small amount of time. And how numerous choices have to be decided minute after minute. I have not decided yet who to choose, and here I was, being asked to decide again. It was as if the days were too short and time wanted me to hurry. It was as if chance had been making my life miserable by giving me less and less seconds for thinking.

I left Tokyo for a week to get away from my current predicament with Sai. But apparently, I was never able to successfully leave my complex situation behind. What was worse was that Nakago came along and literally asked me to choose between them. It was crazy. I left Tokyo because I wanted to clear my head, to have some breathing space. But him showing up in Linz, asking me to choose who to love was giving me a headache.

Things were getting out of control.

I sighed and think of the situation, or rather, the decisions I have to make, things that needed thorough thinking. First things first, I left Tokyo because Sai and I broke up. He was betrothed to Houki and an engagement party, if I remembered correctly, was to be held this Saturday. Secondly, as if I have no care whatsoever in his upcoming engagement, I left to pursue my career in medicine. Thirdly, at the middle of my soul-searching, Nakago showed up and confessed finding me even before I ended up in the book. I blushed at the thought of having someone like him wait.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I have to get rid of emotions at this time, I had to think logically. Stop using your heart too much Yui, I told myself. You have to use your head. And then after the confession, he asked me to choose between him and Sai, and he wanted to know my decision later today. And now, just a few hours since I last saw him, my parents were telling me that we were to leave for Tokyo again. And I had to painstakingly watch Houki and Sai's engagement on TV!

If many things could happen in a day, what more in a week? What could possibly happen between the time Sai and I broke up and his engagement party? Saturday and the following Saturday? What could happen if I stayed? What would happen if we stayed in Berlin instead of going to Linz? What would happen if I return to Tokyo? What could happen if I decided to stay in Linz? What would happen if I choose Nakago instead of Hotohori? My skin prickled.

What if I choose Ayuru?

"Sweetie, are you coming home with us?" I blinked at my mom and she looked back with concern. "Your father's going to reschedule our flight and buy tickets for the evening trip, you're coming right?"

"I—"

"Your grandmother insists you come for dinner. You haven't visited her for the longest time." Dad stood up and put on his coat. "Anyway, we can't leave you here alone so you're going home with us. We'll be lucky if we can get a 7 p.m. flight, otherwise, we'll be late." Before I could react, Dad left the restaurant and was gone.

"Mom, what if…I don't want to go home yet?"

"Why not? You love Tokyo," Mom said matter-of-factly and I rolled my eyes. "What's keeping you from leaving, a boy?"

"Mom!" My mom laughed and some of the people from the surrounding tables looked at us. We were conversing in Japanese.

"I saw you with a boy last night, at the seaside coffee shop," Mom smiled and continued to drink her coffee.

"Did Dad—"

"Don't worry I didn't tell your dad." I heaved a sigh of relief. "Besides, he was quite good looking. He looks familiar though."

"He said he lives next door. In Tokyo."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Now I remember, he was the handsome young man who couldn't take his eyes off you when we moved into the place." My cheeks reddened and Mom looked teasingly. "Your father kept on giving him sharp looks. I mean, he already finished college then and you were just beginning Junior High. You were barely 12 years old!"

"Mom, tone it down."

Laughter erupted from her lips. "You looked at him strangely and looked away like you didn't care. The poor boy looked like the world dropped on his shoulders and his eyes were downcast. It was as if you just dumped him." Mom finished her cup of coffee. "I must say he grew more manly now. And he still couldn't take his eyes off you…"

I looked down. "He asked me to watch the concert with him tonight," I whispered and Mom didn't say anything. "I don't know if I should go."

"What's stopping you, sweetie? He looks like a highly-respectable man. If I remember correctly, he's a cardiologist now." I looked up to my mother as if she just said something out-of-this-world. "That's the specialization he said he wanted to pursue way back. I must admit that your father became warmer with him. Doctors are always warmer to fellow doctors, especially with young Turks."

"He's a doctor…like Dad?"

"I believe so. He finished pre-med at the University of Berlin then, he just visited for the spring break," Mom leaned down on the table and looked intently at my confused face. "I think you look good together. And your father won't disagree with me."

"Mom," I looked back, a lump forming in my throat. "I had a boyfriend in Tokyo."

A squeal pierced the air and the people inside the restaurant turned their eyes toward us. "My daughter has a boyfriend!" she said in fluent German. "And we all thought she want girls!" Laughter erupted from the other tables. I wanted to die of humiliation.

"Mom!"

She was still laughing and I don't know which part of her was still my mother. She never acted this way, never in front of anyone else. And now, she was acting like some deranged woman and surprisingly affectionately close to the only daughter she had. I coyly smiled at the other guests and they smiled back. Seeing our closeness was making them laugh, I guess. They were probably muttering behind their breaths how Asian we were, though my mom was British.

"So who is this boyfriend? When I talked to you a few months back, you said you were not in a relationship," Mom pouted and I made a face.

"It was…I don't know. Everything happened so fast."

"Was he the fourth guy? The one who was hiding in the fire exit?" My eyes widened. I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming in horror. How the hell did she know?

She laughed again and this time, none of the other guests looked our way. They were probably used to Mom behaving so loudly in public. "That pad was mine when I first arrived in Tokyo," Mom explained. "Your dad and I lived together there before we got married—without my parents' knowledge of course." My heart was hammering hard, couldn't believe she was telling me their story. "He always hides in the fire exit whenever my parents come unannounced. I was actually guessing but your reactions proved I was correct."

I made a face, cheeks still burning. "We're not living together, Mom."

"I know, you two were just surprised we came. And I'm guessing that you were not in a relationship back then, that's why you have to hide him."

"I don't know what to do…I…I'm not ready to introduce a boy."

Mom patted my hand. "I know. Even though your dad and I were in a relationship back then, I was not ready to introduce him to my parents yet." Mom took the last piece of croissant and stuffed it in her mouth. "Why are you reluctant to go home?"

"We broke up before I left," I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. I was telling my Mom my love life, there was no way I ever imagined myself in such situation. It was like something you see in the movies. "I…" I sighed. "He's from some prominent family and he's engaged! And…and…" Mom looked at me sympathetically, holding my hand in a way that made me want to tell her everything. "I left because I'm afraid he's not going to choose me…"

Mom smiled sadly at me. "You never asked him."

"Mom, you're not listening, he's engaged! His parents have decided for him. He—"

"But you never asked what he wants, sweetie." I looked at my mom with disbelief. "You just assumed he'll do what his family wants him to do. By leaving him, you're giving him less options."

"Mom…What if he doesn't choose me?" My voice broke.

"What if he does?" Mom smiled at me and I kept quiet, not knowing what to say. "Do you remember when you told us that you're not in a relationship because you're not sure if he loves you?" I nodded, looking away. I will never cry in front of my mother. I'm better than that. "Well, you became a couple and I'm sure he loves you. So why do you doubt him?"

"He's out of my league. His family wants a more beautiful more classy woman for him. He deserves her, I mean, he should follow his elders, right?"

Mom laughed heartily. "If your father and I followed our families then…we wouldn't be together now." I looked up to her and she smiled softly. "Sometimes you just have to stop thinking, sweetie. Just let your heart guide you. Your heart won't lead you astray, you just have to listen very carefully."

I realized then, as if the world suddenly turned backwards, that my mom was right.

--

Snow enveloped the roads of Linz. My boot sank into the snow but I heeded no mind. I was focused on reaching one place and even if all the snow in the world fell right now, I would still brave the avalanche and walk through it. I turned right, in a street I have treaded just yesterday. The sun was setting and the wind was blowing harsher and harsher by the minute. A familiar figure appeared in my view, I continued walking and soon enough, I was face to face with a handsome man with deep blue eyes.

Nakago was wearing a black trench coat and was surprised when he saw me. He was standing at the pavement outside Brucknerhaus as the snow softly falls and the night comes. He stood motionless and I knew he never expected me to come. I smiled at him.

"Yui…"

"I came to say goodbye," I said, my voice a bit loud. His shoulders sagged and his face fell. He was disappointed. I walked closer to him and met his gaze. "I couldn't bear not seeing you before I go."

"I don't understand…"

"I'm going back to Tokyo and I'm…I'm giving Sai the same option you gave me last night," he looked at me intently, hurt evident in his features. "I can't just go and not give you an explanation, Nakago. I can't make you stand here and wait for me, I mean I know you're not going to go inside until it becomes really really dark. You're just going to wait here…and I won't come."

Nakago smiled painfully and tried to look me in the eye. "You don't have to explain anything, Yui. I..." He took off the glove in his right hand and hesitantly brushed my cheek. It was still warm. "I know you wouldn't choose me but I didn't expect you to come. Now you're making it harder for me to let you go."

I smiled and bit my lip, looking away. "Can you be my friend instead?" He nodded slowly. "If he rejects me…can I cry on your shoulder, just like the old times?" Nakago laughed and I thought the ground shook at the intensity of it. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. I felt warm.

"Sure, as long as you want me to."

I embraced him and he pulled me close. I can barely breathe from happiness. He was not mad, he was very understanding and so mature. I cried on his shoulder out of happiness and he held me close, closer than the way he used to in Kutou. Nakago made me realize so many things and if he hadn't come here, I still would have been hiding. For awhile, I regretted not meeting him sooner. I knew he was thinking of the same thing, but there was no use dwelling on our missed chance. We already made our choices. It was time to live with them.

"Introduce me to your girlfriend once you finally found one," I whispered and he looked down to me. "She must not hurt you because I will punch her—" before I could finish, Nakago kissed me softly and I closed my eyes, savoring the kiss. A chaste kiss. Our last.

No one said anything when we parted. Nothing has to be said, we both knew. He smiled fully but his eyes betrayed him.

"I'll drive you to the airport."

--

My hands were shaking, not from the cold but from the fact that I was already in Tokyo. This was it. I have to confront Sai. My father was driving and I was at the back of the car. Mom was quiet at the passenger seat until Dad cleared his throat.

"Honey, have you told Yui before we left?" I looked up to them, confused.

Mom looked at him, I can see her guilty expression from where I sat. "Not yet, honey. Do you want to tell her now?"

Dad frowned and looked back at the road. "I thought you already told her." They were talking as if I was not there. I cleared my throat and Mom looked at Dad warily. Dad sighed. "Yui…about this dinner…your grandmother…" He cleared his throat again. "You know how your grandmother always wanted to introduce you to some childhood sweetheart right?"

I gasped, realizing what the dinner was all about. "Dad! Why didn't you tell me?" I leaned back helplessly on the backseat.

"I thought your Mom already did, sweetie. Don't worry, there's nothing in this dinner but dinner. No promises, no anything. You're just going to meet this man and we're going home and you're going to rest and if you don't like him, you can forget this dinner happened." Dad explained but I was disappointed.

"Dad…" I whispered helplessly. "…you don't understand…" Annoyed, I looked out the window, indicating how unwelcome an argument was. How can they decide for me? Why didn't they even ask me? "I thought you don't want to give me away…" Silence filled us, the kind that always filled us for years before we started to talk with each other with ease. For awhile, I thought I was moving away from them again, I was tearing whatever connection we had. Frustrated, mom opened the radio and a cold voice filled the airwaves.

_**Once in a while, you are in my mind… I think about the days that we had… And I dream this would all come back to me…**_

I closed my eyes and let the voice take me away. I wanted to stop thinking, to stop feeling. An image appeared in my thoughts and I opened my eyes again. The night sky was filled with stars. A constellation caught my attention and I looked longingly at it.

Hotohori.

Who would have thought we'd fall in love? He was a seishi for the south god and I was a priestess for the god of the west. We were enemies, belonging to the other ends of the spectrum. My beloved seishi killed him and he was in love with my bestfriend. I smirked. Those were parts of the past now. He loved me, he said so himself. And Shin Jin Ten Sho doesn't matter now.

_**I think you knew every moment in time… That lingers on in my heart just like a memory… Is how I want here to be with you once more…**_

The car moved at a familiar street and I don't have to look ahead to know that in a few more streets, we would be reaching an intersection. If we turned left, we would eventually meet a fork in the road. A right turn would bring the car to the street where the mansion of the royal family stood. At the far end, with high gates, was the place I have been visiting every weekend for a month to tutor a fifteen-year-old boy. His brother.

I smiled at the thought of having been so close to him. I literally lived with him for a month and we have been running after each other for more than two months. I wanted to laugh at our stupidity. Looking back, we have wasted so much time hiding what we really feel.

_**You will always gonna be my love… And you should know, how I wish I could have never let you go…**_

As the car turned left, I looked down at my mobile phone and realized I have still not opened it. It remained off since Sunday last week. I sat straight and turned it on, the light glimmered and I realized I have lots of messages and voice calls. I dialed my voice mailbox and listened intently.

_Beep_ "Yui-chan!" It was Miaka. "Hotohori told me you two broke up. WHY? I've been calling your pad but no one's answering, where are you?" She was almost screaming. "Anyway, I'll see you in school tomorrow! You have to tell me what happened, Hotohori's not saying anything!"

_Beep_ "Yui?" My heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice. "I know I shouldn't be calling now, since we just broke up last night…" Hotohori sighed. "I miss you already," he breathed out and I didn't realize I was holding my breath too. "I…hope you'll change your mind…I'll be waiting…"

_**Come into my life again, oh don't say no… **_

_Beep_ "Yui?" It was Sai again. "Where are you? Miaka told me you didn't go to school today. I need to talk to you. Send me a message and I'll call you."

_Beep_ "Yui, it's Sai again. I still haven't heard from Miaka. Where are you?" his voice was angry and I wanted to laugh. "Gods, are you still mad at me? Stop…Stop being childish." I rolled my eyes and then he sighed. "I'll call back. Please answer the phone."

_**You will always gonna be the one in my life…**_

_Beep_ "Yui…where are you? I need to know. I haven't heard from Miaka and I think I'm…Please tell me where you are…"

_Beep_ "Yui…Miaka told me you're in Germany. Why didn't—" his voice that was angry suddenly became softer, "…why didn't you tell us, me? I'm dead worried here. I thought…Please send me a message when you receive this. I'll call you wherever you are…"

_**So true, I believe I can never find… Somebody like you… My first love...**_

_Beep_ "Yui…I don't know if you got my messages," he sounded desperate. "Where exactly are you? Tell me and I…I'll come…" A long silence followed. "I miss you so much…"

_Beep_ "Yui…gods, I wish I could talk to you now. I…I need to hear your voice. I'm going crazy," he laughed, a gloomy kind of laughter. "I need you…Come back…please…" Silence followed again. "I love you…"

_**Once in a while, you are in my dreams… I can feel the warmth of your embrace … And I pray that one day you'll come back to me...**_

As Sai's messages played in my voice mailbox, I realized that our car was almost near the end of the road. My heart was hammering hard. The car slowed down as we reached the curve and I can almost see his house. It was a Saturday and my watch told me it was exactly 6:30 p.m. The engagement party has probably started. It was probably too late.

But what if I still have time?

"Stop!" Dad hit the brakes and turned to me. Before he could say anything, I leaned toward them. "Dad, tell grandma I'm already in love with someone else—and I'm not going to give him up for some childhood sweetheart!"

_**Baby you knew every moment in time… That lingers on in my heart just like a memory… Is how I want here to be with you once more...**_

I pushed the door open and ran outside. I thought I heard Mom laugh as I ran. It was freezing in the streets but I don't care. I wanted to see Sai, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to tell him I came back and I don't want anyone else. I wanted to slap him because he's so dramatic and it was very unmanly of him to call me every now and then and leave sappy messages. But more than anything, I wanted to kiss him.

I wanted to tell him what I feel. I wanted to fight for him. Fight for us.

I love him. I love him. I love him.

_**You will always gonna be inside my heart… And you should know…**_

I was heaving hard when I reached the gates. My heart was beating wildly, as if dying to jump out of my chest. I hastily rang the doorbell and Takashi appeared on the screen. "Yui-san, what can I do for you?" Takashi was the head of security, an old man with balding graying hair and a strict long face. I was momentarily surprised when he smiled at me. He seldom smiled at any guest.

"I need to see Saihitei…" I told him, my breathing was uneven. "Can you let me in… please?"

Takashi smiled. "Of course. Boshin-sama told me you're free to come in the house anytime you want." The door made a sound and the lock opened.

"Takashi-san, where is—" the other line went black. I sighed and hastily pushed the gate open. I went in and Sai's rose garden took my breath away.

_**How I wish I could have never let you go… Come into my life again, please don't say no…**_

Lights were put up around the garden and the fountain was shimmering under the moonlit sky. The flowers were not in bloom but they were there, waiting. It was actually normal for them to stay in such state, the air was freezing and the moon was high. And even with my sweat flowing languidly on my skin, I can still feel the coldness in the air.

I took a big breath and ran toward the entrance of the house. I was panting as I walked up the stairs. I pulled the door but it wouldn't open. I rang the latchet but no sound emanated from the other end of the big wooden door. I felt frustrated. I was so close yet I couldn't find him. Sai, where are you?

_**Now and forever you are still the one in my heart… So true, I believe I can never find… Somebody like you… My first love…**_

I tried to catch my breath as I sat on the topmost stair, my mind wandering. In the silence of the night, I heard some sounds from the back of the mansion. I quickly stood up and ran toward the pool area, where voices filled the air. I ran and ran, uncaring whether Houki and some other members of the royal family were there for the party. I needed to see Sai before its too late.

Boshin appeared from my view and I ran toward him. "Boshin!" he turned around, he smiled widely when he saw me. He was standing on the pool's edge.

"Yui…? You made it in time—"

"Where…where is…he?" I asked, panting. Instead of answering, Boshin laughed at my state.

"Boshin! Is that—" I turned around and my breath caught when I saw Sai standing a few meters away from us—with Houki dressed in a beautiful kimono beside him.

_**You will always gonna be the one… And you should know…**_

To say he was handsome was an understatement. He seemed to have gotten more attractive since I last saw him and I wondered how it could happen in a week. Sai was dressed in an elegant brown kimono with red phoenix designs, his hair was tied tediously at the end. He was staring back with an unexplainable reaction.

Courage left me and the words I wanted to tell him flew away from my thoughts. As if waking up from a trance, he paced toward us and I instinctively stepped back. My foot stepped on something and I lost my balance. I fell down, crashing into the cold waters of the pool.

_**How I wish I could have never let you go… Come into my life again, oh don't say no…**_

I got sucked down at the bottom and hope left me. It was too late, wasn't it? I probably cried but I have no way of knowing. I was sinking, suffocating, dying. I was cold all over and as I fall to the bottom of the pool, my heart was breaking ever so slowly. I closed my eyes and let the pain filled me. It was too late. Damn. It hurts.

A sound broke the silence of the waters and when I opened my eyes, Sai's figure was swimming toward me. My eyes widened and I choked from the water that I accidentally drank. He swam toward me, his eyes locked into mine. Connection came between us. And nothing mattered.

_**You will always gonna be the one…**_

Sai reached for me and pulled me close, the connection flamed more by our entwined bodies. Our faces were inches away and I felt like an eternity passed as we stared at each other before we finally reached the surface of the pool. I choked as air filled my lungs again and Sai supported me, rubbing my back as I held strongly into him. I couldn't believe I almost drowned—I was one of the best swimmers in class!

"Are you hurt?" Sai's voice reached my ears and I choked uncontrollably, letting out the water I drank. "Yui…" I looked up to him, control leaving me for good.

_**So true, I believe I can never find… **_

"I want you back!" I screamed at him, the loudness of my voice surprised him. My voice broke and I was crying. Various emotions filled me and I don't know how to release it. "Even though you're such a wishy-washy and you've never taken me out on a date and—"

Sai kissed me.

I was surprised but more than anything else, I was happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close, deepening the kiss. Contentment filled me, calmness replaced all the unexplainable emotions I once had. And before I closed my eyes to savor the moment, I saw Houki standing at the edge of the pool. She was smiling.

_**Now and forever… You are…**_

We continued kissing without a care whoever saw us. It was not torrid-passionate but it was very intimate. We were laughing in between kisses, enjoying our brief moment of bliss. Sai pulled me closer and I straddled him. He smiled again and we kissed softly again. It escaped me that there were numerous people and that we were not alone. AND we were being watched.

"You came back…" he whispered and I bit my lip, smiling at him. It seemed that I lost my voice somewhere in the waters and all I can do was smile. I leaned down to kiss him again. The sensation was sublime, incomparable. This was happiness in its most sheer and highest form.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" We both turned and I gasped when Dad's angered red face came into view.

"Dad," I breathed out, my voice suddenly returning. The wind blew, freezing our wet bodies ten, or probably a hundred times over.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__This is by far the longest chapter I've written on this story. Hope you like this! Do please leave reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu! Btw, the song is the english translation of __**Utada Hikaru's First Love**__. *blush*_


	23. I love the Seiryuu no miko

_Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. Two more and I'm done with this story. Editing will probably take one month and I'm off to my other fics. Anyway, there will be lemon in this chapter so if you're below the appropriate age…think twice before reading! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter!_

_**Princess-of-doctors: **__Yes, thanks for the term wishy-washy—it was so cute!_

_**Michi: **__Gi is the perfect gentleman but I'm being consistent with Yui and Hotohori here. I'm having so many ideas for The Pretend Boyfriend but I think I'll have to rewrite the whole fic—my writing's been too jagged and inconsistent in that one._

_**XxLadyYuixX: **__That so sad to hear, no wonder you haven't updated yet. But I'm glad you're okay now. Happy reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine, I might act like it is, but its really not._

* * *

**Chapter 23: I Love the Seiryuu no Miko**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

The wind blew and I shuddered. Sai and I slowly got out of the pool and we were both freezing from the cold. Everyone was looking at us—at the show we just made. It's not everyday you see the Prince of Japan jumping to the pool and kissing some unknown girl. My head was down but I managed to check out who the people were.

For one, my parents were there and so was my grandmother. How she was, I absolutely had no idea. There were some people I couldn't name, probably Sai's family, Houki and Boshin, and well, numerous dark suited men with earphones. Bodyguards, obviously.

Sai assisted me up and laced our fingers together as we walked toward my parents. Mom was smiling widely but Dad, oh my, Dad was red all over. Sai pressed my hand and I smiled at him nervously. Bless Seiryuu, my father saw us kissing in the pool. Oh my God.

"Relax," he whispered but he himself looked like he was just as scared. I thought he'd say something else to relax me but none came. My heart was literally jumping out of my ribcage. I tried to smile at Dad but his face was stern. Mom was whispering to him, trying to make him feel better, I guess. I was red from humiliation as we walked toward our parents, the whole area was quiet and I felt like we were walking to our death sentence.

When we reached who I think were Sai's parents, because of how regal they were, he bowed down very lowly and I bowed with him, not wanting my parents to see my burning face. "Father, Mother, this is Yui, my girlfriend," he said, his voice full and loud. I was happy we're back together but more than anything else, I wanted to faint. This was not how I imagined meeting his family.

Sai's father nodded, I felt his eyes looked at us intently. Sai pressed my hand but I couldn't say anything. "Good evening!" I winced when I realized I said, no screamed, the greeting. Sai grinned and I wanted to slap him for laughing at my carelessness. We walked toward my parents and grandmother was studying us.

"Dad, Mom, Grandma…" my voice was stuttering from the cold and from the tension in the air. "…this is Saihitei, my boyfriend…" I was still thinking of what to say when grandmother laughed.

"I knew they'd like each other, my matchmaking skills are still good," Grandma said and I looked at her, surprised. Sai clutched my hand tighter and Sai's grandmother came toward us, followed by his parents.

"I agree, they look perfect together," Sai's grandmother said and we both looked at each other, clueless. As if by magic, Sai's face lit up and a smile slowly formed on his face.

"No, no, no. I will not allow my daughter to get married—she's only 18!" Dad said sternly and I looked at him. Marriage? What marriage?

"It won't be now, Hideki, when they're both ready," Sai's father said and my eyes widened. Our parents knew each other? How did that happen?

"Dad, what's—"

"Please allow us to get decently dressed," Sai interrupted.

"No wait, I—" I argued but Sai interrupted me again, happiness evident in his face.

"The night is freezing, it'd worry me if my love gets a cold," he said and I blushed. His parents nodded and Mom was laughing at us. I went beet red all over.

"Make it quick," Dad said, his voice still strained. "We have lots to talk about young man." He looked at Sai sharply and I swallowed hard. Sai bowed, still smiling, and pulled me away from the group who started chatting the instance we left.

"Sai, what is happening? Why do our families know each other?"

Sai laughed and bit his lower lip as we walked inside the mansion. He didn't answer my question and I hated him then because he knew something I did not. He pulled me inside a room and hastily locked it. He turned around and looked at me, eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He had not opened the lights. "Do you remember this room?"

I scanned the place and realization struck me. It was the room where we first kissed, where his cat ran off to and I stumbled inside. My face felt hot and I looked down, his hands were both holding mine. "How can I not? This is where we first kissed…and touched…I…"

Sai smiled. "Think harder, what else do you remember?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him weirdly.

"That's all I remember of this place. Why are you acting weirdly? Aren't we going to change? I'm freezing!" I pouted and Sai pressed my hand harder.

"Come on, Yui. Please try to remember." I looked up to him and realized he was serious. I sighed and turned my attention on the room. The insides were dark but I could outline the shapes of the furniture and other things if I looked keenly.

"This is crazy. I missed you like hell and you're acting—" my eyes caught a lone teddy bear placed above the fireplace. I let go of his hand and walked toward it. I remember the toy—I made it years and years ago. I reached for it and scrutinized every stitch and every piece of cloth. My heart hammered hard as I looked for the one thing that would confirm the bear used to be mine. I lined the little heart shaped cloth stitched on its chest. I walked toward the big window of the room and let the moon light the three words I put in it before I gave it to a boy. I gasped, my eyes widening at the realization.

Sai and Yui.

Memories then flooded me. It was such a long time ago. I turned to Sai and he walked toward me, smiling softly. "Why didn't you tell me? I—" he silenced me with his mouth and I kissed him back, couldn't believe things could go flawlessly between us with the gem of truth we found out tonight. Everything was going well, like the universe transpired to make us meet and fall in love…again. "I love you…" I whispered when our lips parted.

Sai's eyes danced in the moonlight and leaned down to kiss me again. I opened my mouth to him, moaning as the kiss went deeper and deeper. In a heartbeat, I was catching my breath but I continued to kiss him back. Sai lined my waist and gently pulled off the wet shirt I was wearing. I breathed out when our lips parted and was about to protest when he kissed me again. I know where this was heading yet I could not bring myself to stop him, to stop _this_.

Our families were downstairs, waiting. But now, as we kissed and our past, present, and future lined out for us, I knew the timing was perfect. He pulled off my bra and I gasped when he immediately took one cold breast into his mouth. His tongue circled my hardened nipple and I moaned contentedly.

"Oh Sai…" I whispered, my head lost in the movement of his tongue. He continued to tease it and I whimpered from the pleasure. "Gods…" I dropped the teddy bear and clutched his hair, pulling him closer. He then bit my nipple gently and flicked on it continuously. I moaned louder, arching more to his mouth.

I closed my legs, rubbing the ache in between. Sai's cold hands moved down my butt and cupped it. I tried to control my voice but I ended up arching more. He slid a hand further between my cheeks and rubbed me gently, this time suckling my other breast. I bit my lip, my legs parted and I let him tease me, rubbing my aching center. I was hot all over, despite the dampness of my skin and our clothes.

He kissed me downward, between the valley of my breast to the smooth skin of my stomach to my navel. He circled my belly hole and my mouth opened in pleasure. My breathing was ragged and I must have moaned when he explored inside. He kneeled in front of me like he was in a state of worship and I felt like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Satisfied with my reaction, Sai then planted kisses on my aching center and I wanted to strip my pants—I wanted him badly. "Sai…please…" I begged and he let out a low laugh. He then harshly unbuttoned my pants and pulled it down with my underwear. I leaned onto his shoulder and he assisted me in having it off. I realized then how clothed he was.

I was about to kneel in front of him and pull the ties of his kimono when he flicked his tongue in my nakedness. "Sai! Oh!" He pulled my hips closer to his mouth and my head leaned back in pleasure. He placed my right leg on his shoulder and I swore I must have screamed his name when he pleasured me with his tongue. He circled my clit and loud moans left my mouth. My hands were holding his head and white spots of pleasure ran simultaneously over my eyes. He inserted fingers inside me and I leaned back and rocked crazily.

My knees felt like jelly and I struggled to keep my balance. I tried to hold on to something but I was far from the wall. He slid his fingers in and out and I desperately needed to hold on to something solid, something that would give me strength. "Sai…Gods! Bed…please…I can't…Oh!" I whimpered, not making much sense.

Before I could say anything more, I exploded, back arching in pleasure. We haven't kissed and touched for the longest time and having him this close, him doing to me what I've always imagined him doing, was sending me over the edge. He took his hands off and I kneeled in front of him. With my body burning after an orgasm, I kissed him, my scent still in his mouth. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. His clothes were dripping and cold. I pulled the ties and he let out a low laugh as I took it off him. In swift movements, we were kneeling in front of each other, naked, skins touching and damp from our quick trip to the pool.

"I love you," he whispered as we looked into each other's eyes. He rubbed my back and my skin prickled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. I can feel his hardness between my legs and I knew then and there that nothing would come between us. We were finally doing it—sex. And it was out of love. Just like Miaka and Tamahome.

"I love you too," I replied and snuggled closer to him. The room was quiet and dark yet we could see each other perfectly well. The air was cold but we were warm, very warm in each others arms. I giggled, realizing the events that led us to this wonderful moment. "We were stupid."

Sai let out a faint laughter and kissed me gently. "Yes, we were, Yui." He stroked our noses together and I giggled. "Can you forgive me for being the most pathetic boyfriend in the world?"

"You were perfect, Sai. I was just…childish," I said, remembering his string of phone calls. He sat down and pulled me to his lap, his hardness tugging between my legs. I moaned at the contact. "I was disappointed you didn't run after me…" I told him, dazed at the wonderful sensation of our arousals being so close. "Nakago came…" Sai made a sound but didn't say anything, "He made me choose." I wrapped my legs around his thigh and closed my eyes, breathing heavily as a pool started to fill on my navel. "I wanted to choose him, I really do…I just want to forget you…" Tears flowed from my eyes to my cheeks.

Sai raised a hand and cupped my face. I looked down to his beautiful hazel eyes. "Why did you choose me, then?"

"Because I can't kiss another guy without thinking of you. I don't feel the same passion, the same happiness, the same filling feeling." Sai smiled widely. "I'm afraid that if I leave you, I can never love another person again." I choked. "Things are not the same whe you're not around, Sai. I will be a living shell without you." I leaned down and kissed him. "And right now, I want you so badly it hurts…"

Sai laughed and cupped my breast. I uttered a moan as he thumbed my hardened nipple. "Don't leave me again Yui." He trailed kisses on my neck and whispered in my ear. I rubbed down and he let out a throaty groan. "I'm a broken man when you left and I wanted to kill myself because I can't do everything for you." My fingers lined his back and his other hand lined my thigh. "When you left I wish I never had this responsibility on my shoulders, that I'm a normal man so I can look for you like a lovesick man would do." He reached between my legs and rubbed my streaming center. A cold finger lined my nakedness and I moaned, rubbing myself closer to him. "If you leave me again…" he cursed as I slid my hand on his taunt stomach. "I swear, I'll look for you and leave everything behind." I reached his member and wrapped my hand around it. "Oh, Yui…I love you so much…"

Sai bit my neck and I wanted to die of the pleasure of our entwined bodies. We were doing things very slowly and it was driving me crazy. But it seemed that Sai was taking his time, talking and touching. It was as if no one was waiting for us at the pool area and we don't have explaining to do to our families. The thought made me want to hurry. We won't end if we keep the pace of this foreplay.

"Sai…please… I want you so badly… I need you inside me…now!" I whispered in desperation. We were both breathing heavily, as if there was a shortage of air. He lifted me up and I shuddered when he hastily entered me, his size filling me and making me delirious of both pain and pleasure. He pulled me closer and I heard him groan as he moved deeper and deeper inside me.

"Yui…" he took my head and I faced him, his face was controlled but he was overcome with desire. "Promise me you'll never leave me again. We'll work things out. Promise me you'll never give up on me, no matter how difficult our situation is. Because, Yui, even if you push me away, I will always run back to you…" he whispered and I went red all over.

"Yes, Sai. I will be strong for you. I'll stay as long as you want me to, as long as you love me." I whimpered as he started to rock. Numerous sensations filled me as we moved together—pleasure, ecstasy, bliss. For awhile, nothing mattered but the movement of our bodies. He slid in and out of me, every thrust bringing me deeper and deeper to our desires. I moved with him, against him, and as we slowly reached the peak, my heart was bursting with happiness. He pushed me to the floor and moved on top of me, gaining more access. I was whimpering from the pleasure of his manhood sliding in and out, hitting my walls, giving me an unexplainable pleasure.

"Look at me, Yui. Open your eyes and look at me…" he whispered in heavy breathing. I opened my eyes and tried my best to face him straight even though my body was filled with sensations. I was moaning heavily, my voice was cracking as he moved on top of me faster and faster by the minute. It was a magical moment, I looked up to him and he looked back with love, desire, lust. My body arched to him and I knew I was close, so close to exploding. My nails dug to his skin and our labored breathing became heavier. My insides tightened and I knew I was coming.

"Yui? Are you there?" Mom's voice came from the door. "Here are your clothes. Is Sai with you?" knocks emanated and I wanted to pull my head out of annoyance. Sai continued to thrust into me, building the sensation of our burning bodies. "Yui? Sweetie, are you there?"

"MOM! GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES…PLEASE!" I screamed as I started to buck wildly, and in the coldness of the room, I exploded. With pleasure filling me, I closed my eyes and screamed, arching to Sai. My screams could have been heard through every part of the house but it went out as muffled sounds as Sai kissed me on the lips. Sai exploded a little after and I felt him flow inside me, continuously thrusting with abandon, slamming hard.

Everything went still as we rode out the last waves of pleasure in our satisfied bodies. Sai nuzzled my neck and I looked at the moon, brushing his beautiful long hair. Satisfaction sketched over my face. That was, by far, the best orgasm I ever had. Sai raised a little to look down on me. He was smiling with the same satisfaction that filled me. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"That was wonderful," I said, my cheeks burning. He laughed, leaning down to plant small kisses on my head, on the tip of my nose, my cheeks, my lips. I fingered his jaw, happiness filled me and I don't know what to say.

"You're so beautiful, Yui. You're the most beautiful girl in the world," I laughed and then stopped when I realized Mom was probably standing at the door. I bit my lip and we both smiled.

"Shut up. My hair looks ugly." I said, earning a frown from him.

"Are you serious?" he breathed out. "I can't look at you without my pants getting tight." I blushed and blinked at him.

"I look like…the Seiryuu no miko…" I whispered but I knew he heard it.

"So what? I love the Seiryuu no miko…even though she's such a selfish little girl." I slapped his shoulder and he leaned down to kiss me. I was breathing heavily when we parted. "I might be waiting for Miaka in my past. But in this lifetime, I was waiting for you." I blushed all over. "Five minutes..." he looked down seductively. "I can make you come again within that time."

My eyes widened but before I could react he started to thrust into me again. My breath caught and in a heartbeat, I was moaning again, arching to him. "You're crazy…" I muttered as I moved with him, desire pooling in my navel as he slid in and out of me.

Sai laughed and whispered seductively in my ear, "Yes, I'm crazy for you." He pushed down my hips and thrust deeper, harder. And in a few minutes, I was whimpering, arching wildly, toes curling, delirious with pleasure.

And yes, he did make me come again.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yes, the lemon part is finally done! Whoopi! I think I was a bit not in my element when I wrote this but thanks so much for reading and please do tell me what you think!_


	24. Sai hasn't proposed yet

_I'm really sorry for the delay! I've been bombarded with deadlines and I just can't stop working. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter. There will also be lemon here, so below 18 readers are warned. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews!_

_**SakuraSunrise:**__ Aawww...thanks so much! I hope you feel better now. Still looking forward to your stories!_

_**Michi:**__ I'm sooo glad you like this fic! :D I hope you like this chapter too! :D_

_**Flowerypetal:**__ Great guessing! ^_^ I'm glad you like the previous chapter!_

_**Miss-apple-dbz:**__ Your reviews are very inspiring! Thanks much!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine, if it is, it'll be rated 18!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Sai hasn't Proposed Yet**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"Since when had the two of you been together?" I fidgeted when Sai's grandmother dropped the question. I looked up to Sai and he smiled warmly, lacing our fingers together under the table.

"A month or so, grandma," he said. "We're really not counting, doesn't matter as long as we're together." I blushed, biting my lip. Saihitei had never been outrightly romantic. He was never verbal with other people, especially with his emotions. Dad cleared his throat and I looked up to him, trying my best to smile. He still looked mad, uneasy with Sai's presence in the dining table, or maybe with what we're doing _under_ the table.

"So, when are you planning to get married?" Grandmother asked and I made a sound. Dad choked on his drink.

"Mama, Yui is only 18—she is not getting married at that age," he said sternly. "I will not allow it."

Sai's father laughed and I went red because of Dad's protectiveness. "Saihitei has his duties too, but I am amenable to the marriage. The royal family always marries earlier than the usual."

"Noburo, we have been good friends since birth and we've never disagreed on anything but my daughter is not marrying your son at her age. She's too young!" Dad said, trying to control his emotions. Mom rubbed his arm, trying her best to comfort him.

"Dad," I reached out to him. "Sai and I are not getting married." The elders on the table made a sound. "At least not yet."

"Father," Sai said hesitantly, earning a raised eyebrow from my dad. I tightened my hold of my boyfriend's hand, he seemed to tense up in the presence of my father. "Yui and I…love each other but we agreed that such commitments are too early in this stage of the relationship." Sai sighed and I rubbed his arm, comforting him the way my Mom comforted my Dad.

"How about an engagement?" Sai's mother asked. "We need to at least have a foundation, right, Yui?" Mom grinned and I don't know what to say.

"I don't know…Sai hasn't proposed yet." Sai made a sound. "I mean, we haven't talked about…the future."

"Why?" our grandmothers asked together. I wanted to laugh at them.

"We'll do things in our own pace, grandmother," Saihitei said. "Please forgive my bluntness but Yui and I…are still starting this relationship. I don't want to keep her away from her dreams. She wants to become a doctor and I will support her. For now, I will wait." I leaned down on his shoulder and smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss me but before our lips met, Dad cleared his throat. Boushin was blushing, trying to look at us straight.

"Now that we've clarified things, I have conditions." I looked at Dad skeptically. Conditions? "No touching, no kissing, no anything intimate until you two are married."

"Dad!" I looked at him with disbelief.

"Dates should be with my approval and you should be home at 8 p.m." I was about to butt in when Dad spoke again. "No buts, sweetie or else you can forget that relationship and let's just go home and forget this night happened."

"You're being unreasonable, Hideki," Grandmother resisted and I sighed.

"Fine." Everyone looked at me. "But Sai's accompanying me to Berlin before I start university." Dad looked like he was going to faint. Boushin and Houki gasped but I didn't care. "We won't do anything crazy Dad, I don't want a bloated tummy when I start college."

--

Linz was glimmering under the purple Austrian sky. Snow enveloped the city and coldness stung the air. I decided to return to Linz with Sai. Dad was adamant but he promised to give us our peace before I start my studies in Berlin. It's a month since the pool event happened and we have been literally inseparable. News spread in Tokyo and we often became the headlines. Tokyo have become a cage for us, we can't find our peace with paparazzi in every corner, taking photos of us.

A winter vacation sounded suddenly alluring, and we ended up flying to Linz, a place where nobody literally knew us, save for some selected few. Sai wrapped his arms around me and he leaned down on my shoulder. For a while, nobody spoke, we both stood at the terrace, silently watching the coming twilight.

"Sai…Have you ever imagined us getting married?" I asked Sai. The whole month after we told our families the relationship, they have been constantly asking us about our plans. We never talked about it, it was too early.

"Have you?"

"How about having children?" I asked, not answering his question. Sai turned me toward him and nuzzled our noses.

"Why are you asking me these?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. Our families have been asking me about it. Heck, even Miaka and Taka's asking me, now that they're getting married and a baby is on the way..." Sai let out a low laugh.

"What did you tell Miaka?"

"I told them we haven't talked about it yet. We do think it's too early to settle down, right?"

Hotohori cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me, I kissed him back. "Do you want to get married now?"

I gasped, my cheeks burning. "Saihitei!"

"We can make this legal," he turned his attention on my neck and I uttered a soft moan. "And your Dad doesn't have to take you away every now and then."

"But I'm only 18—" Sai carried me and brought me back inside the room. He plopped me to the bed and kissed me more passionately.

"You do love me, huh, Yui Hongo?" he asked and I nodded, pulling him down for another kiss. Our tongues met and I swore I would have given up my whole life just to be with him. We never broke the kiss and it went on until we were pulsing with desire.

We made love under the sheets, in a familiar tempo we've been dancing like forever. We made love like it was the first time, even though we've been literally doing it every chance we got away from Dad's gaze. At that instant, I wanted Sai to know how willing I was to give my whole life for him. I was willing to give up being a doctor to be his Empress. He only needed to ask, but he won't. He will never ask too much from me, in the same way that I will never ask too much from him.

Kissing Sai, memorizing each part of his body, knowing full well what he felt for me was enough. Since the time he confessed his feelings, I never needed assurance. All I really needed was to know he loved me more than I love him. I contented myself with the promises we uttered as we make slow aching love night after night. I don't need a ring, he was enough. But still…when the climax has ended and we lie there, looking at each other, relishing the feel of each other's skins, I knew I wanted him to propose. When he looked into my eyes and kissed me very tenderly and I brush strands of his long brown hair, I knew I wanted him to ask.

We were young, yes. But I knew I wanted him more than wanting itself. He planted a very sensuous kiss and looked deeply into my eyes. My world stopped turning and I wished I could capture this moment in my memory and replay it over and over again.

"I will miss you…terribly," he whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes when he planted another kiss. "I will try to visit every month, every week when I can." He was thinking of the separation we have to endure because I have to start pre-med while I was thinking of him proposing while he was worried not seeing me for the coming school-year. I wanted to slap myself for being selfish.

"I love you," was the only words I can utter. "Take care of yourself when I'm gone. Don't stress yourself too much." I was finally able to tell him. He kissed me and I let myself be swept away by his lips. I pushed him to the bed and straddled him. "I'll miss you too…I'll miss this." I lowered my mouth to his throat and he groaned. I realized then that he had always been going down on me and I have never returned the favor. I smirked and kissed him lower. Sai realized what I was trying to do and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Yui…are you sure…?" he looked down expectantly, I nodded and he bit his lip. "But…"

"Relax. I asked Miaka how to do this."

Sai's eyes widened. "What? Why did—" he gasped when I leaned to put a hard nipple in my mouth, playing at it the way he always does with mine. "Yui…" I gave the other the same attention, getting another moan from him. His hands clutched my short hair and I giggled as he hardened underneath me. I continued traveling south, planting light kisses in his perfectly-built abdomen, teasing his bellybutton, planting heavy kisses above his crotch. By the time I reached the prize between his legs, he was so hard I wanted him to just come inside me and blew me away. But tonight was about him, not me.

"Yui…" he called and I looked up at him. He was breathing heavily, waiting. You have to be nice and gentle, I remember Miaka saying. You have to see _that _as his alter ego and stroke it right. I bit my lip, looking at him.

"Can I?" Sai let out a frustrated groan.

"Help yourself…and stop teasing," Sai breathed out and I swiped the tip with my tongue. Sai cursed loudly. Satisfied at his reaction, I swiped my tongue from the base to the tip, licking every part of him. His eyes were closed, groaning heavily with each touch from my tongue. "Yui…come up now, I want to be inside you."

I laughed and shook my head. Before he can say anything more, I put the tip in my mouth, licking and sucking his erection. He arched from the bed and his hand tightened on my hair. I bent lower, putting more of him into my mouth. I was still not sure if he'll fit but hearing him make all those sounds made me want to try. It wouldn't hurt right?

He was halfway inside me when I realized it was impossible for him to fit without me gagging so I placed my hand on the base and rubbed him in time with my mouth. Sai let out a louder groan. "Yui…I can't hold on anymore…please…I want to come inside you." I shook my head and moved faster. He bucked wildly, trashing in the bed, and when he came, he called me so loud I thought I moaned with him. His juices filled my mouth and I swallowed him hungrily. I swiped the tip one last time and looked up to him.

Saihitei was breathing hard, looking straight at me. "You—" He smiled naughtily and pulled me up to him. In swift movements, he was on top of me. "You'll pay for that." He hastily went between my legs and planted slow kisses on my inner legs. I moaned contentedly and wetness gushed from me. But Sai took his time, kissing a patch of skin and I was briefly worried kiss marks will fill my inner thigh after this session. He stayed there between my legs for a long time and I wanted him to move faster. It was one of those instances where he would tease me by delaying the foreplay.

"Sai…gods…hurry…" I breathed out, feeling his mouth nearing my aching center. In one fluid motion, he crawled up to me and kissed me passionately. I arched to him, desperate. "Fuck me…please…" I whispered in his ear. He laughed and went back between my legs, finally devouring me whole. I arched to his mouth in ecstasy and as his tongue explored my insides, I grabbed the headboard, holding to it very strongly before I exploded in his mouth.

Sai nuzzled my neck as the pleasure subsided. I caressed his hair and my hand settled on his nape. He looked down on me and I swallowed hard. "Yui…" he started. My heart palpitated. Was he finally going to ask me to marry him? My breath caught and I looked up to him expectantly. He laughed at my reaction. "What time are we supposed to meet Nakago for dinner?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you like this chapter! Two more and I'm done with this story!_


	25. I just said you're beautiful

_This will be the last chapter in this fic. Thanks so much for everyone who has been avidly reading this fic. I've had such a grand time writing this and I'm so thankful for everyone who supported the story. I couldn't have finished it without your constant reviews. For that, I am more than grateful. I will come up with new stories soon but for now, I'm finishing the ones I've started. I hope you'll read my other stories too!_

_**SakuraSunrise:**__ Thanks do reviewing even while still on vacation! I soooo look forward to your updates too! I badly need to know who found Yui after she got raped!_

_**Michi:**__ Yes, Gi's still single here! Here's the update, I'm just really sorry it's delayed._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Thanks for liking the lemon! I seldom get readers who tell me they like __that__ part. ^_^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Yuu Watase owns FY. I don't get anything from writing this fic but a creative release—and a string of readers who tell me they like it. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 25: I Just Said You're Beautiful**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

We were late.

For the dinner, that is. Nakago emailed me a few weeks ago saying he missed my company and would love to have dinner with me when I got back to Berlin. He would not mind sharing the table with Saihitei, though. He said it was part of the past now, and we knew very well there were instances in our intertwined histories that were better forgotten. I needed not dwell on them, he said, we're wise enough to know the decisions we made were the ones we wanted. To a new beginning, he wrote.

Saihitei was expressionless when I told him about it, a few hours before we left Tokyo, with a string of reporters at our heels. He tried to show very little emotion in front of people he don't know but he could not help but smile hesitantly when I told him I will never talk to him again if he missed the chance of meeting one of my trusted seishis.

"He saved me countless times in the book," I told him at the airport, waiting for our flight. "I never said anything whenever you go out to meet Miaka or Taka—" he silenced me with a kiss and I blushed when I realized thousands of cameras have flashed when we did so.

"I get the idea," he whispered. "Now, let's get out of here, I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off you." I laughed sheepishly, still blushing, and he laced our fingers together as we walked toward the boarding gate.

When we arrived in Berlin, Miaka called to say out little 'act' got into the front pages of the newspapers and she can only guess what my Dad's reaction would be because we were seen kissing in public. I can almost imagine his reactions. I wanted to faint but Mom called me to say she saw the photos but Dad did not, thanks to the fact that he was too busy with operations to check the newspapers for the day. She did remind me not to be too explicit with Sai especially since we're leaving Japan and we can never be too safe in a foreign country.

Oh well, back to the dinner. I knew Sai was having doubts in meeting Nakago. It was the first time, or probably the only instance, he had to meet the blonde shogun as a friend. "He killed me in the book," he reasoned out while we were debating whether to attend the dinner or not—after making love in the hotel.

I rolled my eyes and said. "He's no longer a shogun now, ne. He won't even lay a hand on you." I stood up from the bed and covered my nakedness with the white sheets. "Besides, he never experienced the same circumstances he did in the book. He was raised quite ideally in this lifetime." I made my way to the shower.

"What, no invitation?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Only if you agree to do this quickly—we're already late!" I told him and he stood up from the bed, flaunting his naked body as he walked toward me. "You're so modest." He sniggered and pulled the sheet from me, I gasped as I got bared in front of him.

"Fine, we'll make it quick but just as enjoyable." I blushed all over and the next thing I knew, we were having wild sex in the bathroom. Really wonderful lovemaking. Hmmm... Anyway, after an hour or so, Sai and I got dressed formally for dinner and he drove us to the elegant restaurant at the upper side of the city.

After we gave our keys to the valet, we stood at the lobby together. It then hit me that I was also unsure of this dinner too. Maybe it wasn't the right time yet, maybe we should have waited for a few more months? Saihitei took my hand and placed it in his arm, like a gentleman would, and we walked confidently to the restaurant. I was wearing a white Grecian dress that flows languidly over my body while he was wearing a suit and tie with his hair tied loosely over his shoulders. He was gorgeous and I knew I was not the only one who noticed because as we made our way toward the table where Nakago sat, the women in the house were openly staring at him—at us.

But I was too nervous to mind the stares. You see, the table was not just occupied by my blonde seishi—there were many others with him and my breath caught as I remembered who they were. Sai fidgeted a little but he continued to walk toward them confidently, like a true royalty.

"I'm sorry we're late," I murmured as Nakago stood up and shook Sai's hand. When he reached me, Nakago held my shoulders and kissed me once on each cheek. I recognized his cologne, it had not changed when I last saw him.

"There is nothing to apologize for, we were quite late ourselves." He remained standing and introduced everyone. "Kaen Haku and Chuuin Ryo are here—Soi and Tomo in the book. This is Saihitei Seishuku and his fiancé, our Yui Hongo."

"The Prince of Japan? Interesting." Soi raised an eyebrow and rose up for a handshake. Tomo did the same to Saihitei and when he took my hand and kissed it, he smiled. I blushed at his gesture.

"It's been a long time, Yui-sama. You are as beautiful as always," he whispered and I felt warm all over. I blinked at him. Sai tightened his hold of my arm.

"Please, it's just Yui."

"That's Empress Yui for you Tomo," Soi teased. "Stop flirting with the lady, your Highness does not look pleased." She finished the sentence with a loud laughter that filled the restaurant.

"The two of you are making them uneasy," Nakago cut in as we all settled in our seats. He heaved a sigh. "I'm glad you can make it, Yui. It's also a pleasure to have your company, Heiki-sama."

"Let's drop the formalities. You can call me Saihitei, or Sai as what Yui prefers to call me. It's nice to meet everyone." Saihitei laced our hands together under the table and he held me tightly. He was nervous and so was I. It was not everyday you're seated in a table with former enemies. It now dawned on me why Sai was reluctant to attend this dinner, in the same way that I would have hated eating out with Taka and Miaka and some other former Suzaku seis.

Sai meeting my former seis was like going to the lion's den. There was no way of knowing if coming out alive was possible, but I'm glad he took the risk. I was happy to have him beside me. He was the world's way of telling me that what happened in the past no longer remained in our presents. Yes, we have grown and moved on and the dinner, with Nakago, Tomo and Soi, was a confirmation of that fact. We were different people now, living different lives.

"How did you meet?" I asked reluctantly, unsure if I asked the right question. Nakago looked at me and smiled softly.

"We met at the concert," he answered, sadness filling his deep blue eyes. "It's a shame you missed it."

Tomo leaned forward with a knowing smile. "I would gladly perform for you Yui—and to your majesty, I mean Saihitei, of course." He flashed him a smile and I became suddenly unsure whether he was flirting with me or with Sai. Oh goodness.

I cleared my throat and the bishounen turned his attention on me, still smiling. "Looking back, I never saw you perform before. I would love to see you on the stage."

"Perfect!" Tomo squealed, his eyes lighting up. "I have an upcoming concert in a few days. And since you're here, you are obliged to watch."

"Obliged? That's too strong a word, Tomo. You cannot—" Nakago said but Soi cut her in.

"Nakago is too protective—as always," she rolled her eyes. "I'm giving you front row tickets so you better go," Soi winked and I giggled. She was acting like some old friend and the closeness warmed me. "I'm the stage director and Tomo's my best actor." Soi turned to him and the raven-haired man smiled lovingly back.

I blinked. Lovingly. Wait, were they…? Nakago cleared his throat and we all turned our attention to him. "By the way, what are you college plans Yui?"

"Oh, I'm studying in Berlin next semester."

"Studying? Aren't you supposed to get married?" Soi cut in and Sai choked on his drink. I frowned at his reaction. He was acting like he was not ready to settle down. It pained me a bit but I tried to smile. He tightened his hold of my hand.

"No, I…we have not talked about it yet." I flashed my brightest smile and I caught Nakago raised an eyebrow. "I want to be a doctor first and Sai wants to focus on his responsibilities before we talk about…marriage."

The three nodded but said nothing. "I see. Have you found a place to stay?" Nakago asked again.

"I actually haven't done any preparing yet." Everyone laughed and I blushed.

"Can you help her settle down?" Saihitei asked Nakago and I gasped. "I might not have the…freedom…to accompany her as I wish." There was sadness in his voice and I knew it was not easy for him to ask a favor, especially to someone he hated in the past.

Silence filled the table and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. "Of course. I will look after her while she's in Berlin. You have my word for it." I laughed out of relief and stopped immediately when I realized I was the only one who did. It dawned on me then that I was actually more nervous of this dinner than Sai. It was not easy to have dinner with two loves who were once mortal enemies.

Luckily, the dinner arrived and we occupied ourselves with the food. Nakago, I found out, has such a fine palate—a quality he shared with Sai. After the way I blurted out laughing, the atmosphere in the table have been more relaxed. The wariness was gone and we were suddenly comfortable of each other's companies. Like old friends meeting after a long time. The evening felt magical.

After desserts, good music rolled in and the group urged Sai and I to dance. I wanted to say no—we've never danced together before! In the end, we agreed and I was surprised to know Sai was actually quite a good dancer. We glided in the dance floor, me giggling apologetically because I missed another step and he was laughing whenever I accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Remind me to not dance with you again," Sai whispered and I slapped his shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his neck and our noses touched. "At least the looks made up for it."

"You're horrible," I breathed out, smiling.

"Why? I just said you're beautiful." I blushed and I accidentally stepped on his foot again. He winced and I bit my lip. I looked at him intently. "I'm ruining the moment, ain't I?"

Sai laughed and pulled me closer, nodding slowly. "I love you," he whispered and I felt warm all over. He seldom said it out but whenever he does, I feel like a little girl who was had just received the _bestest_ candy in the world. I felt like I have done something good to deserve it. I stepped on his foot again out of nervousness. "Even though you keep on damaging my feet." He smirked.

"I'm sorry. I swear I'll do anything to make up for it." I smiled reassuringly, earning a wide smile from him. I knew what he meant, it was the exact one on my mind. "Are you really letting Nakago take care of me?" I said, changing the subject. It was not a good idea to talk of sex in such a public place.

"Why not? He's a friend now."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" I frowned and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I blushed and smiled. Gods, did someone saw us? What if we end up in the newspapers again? Whatever. I don't care.

"Of course. He's a decent man." Sai looked down on me intently. "Unless you don't want him around—"

"No—I mean, it was…very nice of you to trust him so quickly." Sai pulled me closer and I leaned on his shoulder. "I love you so much Saihitei…" He smiled and ran his fingers in my hair. I accidentally stepped on him again and he laughed lightly.

"Should we go back now?" I looked up to him and nodded vigorously. We walked hand in hand back to the table and I thought the ordeal ended with us sitting down. But it did not.

"Twelve," Soi said out and Sai and I looked at her, puzzled.

"No, it was fifteen. I've watched intently," Tomo stated and I looked at him questioningly. He laughed at my reaction. "You should tell them," he told Soi and the woman made a face.

"Oh, it's the number of times you, uhm stepped on him." Soi smiled widely. Tomo laughed and Nakago was shaking his head. My face flushed and I swore I would have melted then and there after Sai laughed along. I was red with embarrassment but after awhile, I found myself laughing with them.

"But it was a very pleasant scene to watch," Tomo commented. "And the kiss just sealed everything." He winked and I blushed again.

"Don't you just love this dinner?" Soi said as the wine glass emptied and the dinner slowly ended. "It's so serendipitous."

Yes, it was.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ There will be an epilogue and I will post it soon! It will be in Hotohori's perspective so I hope you'll read it. Please don't forget to drop reviews! Thanks much!_


	26. The promise of Spring

_After a long time, I finally got myself to write the last chapter of Serendipity. I've been preoccupied with my other fics lately especially since **The Pretend Boyfriend** will end soon. It's been a fun year writing this fic. I've lied low on mature scenes between them, though it's a given they do it anyway. Thanks for reading and please do leave reviews!_

_Fyi, this one is in Hotohori's perspective. Instead of writing it diary-like, I'm making this one like a conversation piece, some sort of monologue. It's funny, but the idea of this chapter was the same idea I had in one of my earlier sketches of a Yui-Hotohori story, before I dived into **Serendipity**. This chapter is so nostalgic, at least for me. Thanks everyone for reading all throughout. I'm so happy with your reviews and I'm glad most even entertained a Yui-Hotohori pairing. This is actually the first full-length fic with an experimental pairing. Thanks again!_

_**Miss-Apple-Dbz: **Wow, thanks for reviewing each chapter extensively. I'm really touched and glad you like this story. Hah, if Tasuki were the prince, it'll be really hilarious. Yeah, Aki's from Ayashi no Ceres, another Yuu Watase creation. Though the male main character looked a hell like Tamahome, the heroine looked so much like Yui. Ahahahaha!_

_**SakuraSunrise:** Yeah, there's only so much that can be done for a story. If this were an anime, it would have ran for two seasons already! The length's just right for a sweet story. I look forward to your story updates too!_

_**ThePinkMartini:** I hope you don't get disappointed with this epilogue. I'm really sorry for the long wait!_

_**Michi:** Ahahahaha, yeah Tomo-Soi do look weird together but it's possible. Maybe if I'm not into Yui's misunderstood character much, I'd write one on Soi and Tomo. Ahahaha. I still love Gi too! :D_

_**LeeRaRa:** I've been daydreaming of Sai and Yui for as long as I can remember! Ever since I saw the anime, I knew they'd make a cute pair. But of course, everyone was into the whole Miaka-Tamahome thing. A Yui and Sai pairing is my biggest high school secret. Ahahaha!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine. It sure was fun writing this story, though._

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Promise of Spring**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

I always look forward to spring. Not because the world gains color, but because you always come home when the snow has melted. I've replayed the scene over and over in my head, hoping I won't forget each successive line. This particular spring is more special than the others. As I stand here under the trees, I'll wait for you in an excitement that are beyond words. I always look forward to seeing you amid the blooming cherry blossoms, walking in slow sure steps, into my arms.

'I miss you,' you'll say and you'll reach up to kiss me. You never notice you say the same line year after year and do the same intimate gesture after every first meeting. I never told you I noticed these little things because if I do, you'll laugh and tell me I'm going dramatic. And the last thing I want is to be at the end of your teasing.

'I miss you too,' I would say and your cheek will blush like blooming cherry buds. I always look forward to seeing your innocent little smiles and your rich laughter. Year by year, you grow more beautiful. The sun has been good to you in Berlin, though I would have preferred you to stay in Tokyo or in Kyoto with me.

I always look forward to walking beside you in the garden, where we hold hands, talking about your little adventures in the West. I would pull out some stray petals on your hair and you would laugh and wrap your arms around mine. Then you'll ask me to hurry. This time, I won't. Instead, I'll pull you toward the other direction, away from the manor house, from our family who are having afternoon tea watching the flowers. They will not see us and I want the privacy. You'll follow willingly and we'll leave the path we always tread on year after year.

'Where are we going?' you'll ask and I won't say anything. You'll give me that look and I would only laugh because even though you are literally beyond your teenage years, the pouting face still suits you. But I won't tell you that, I'll keep it to myself. Why? Because if I tell you, you'll stop doing it.

We're far from them now, we can only hear the rustling sound of leaves and the sound of the birds chirping under the sun. We'll cross the brook and by the time we reach the other end, you'll stop walking and ask me again where we're going.

'Patience,' I'll say and you'll just sigh, but deep inside you want to ask me again and again until I give in and tell you. A few more steps and we'll reach it. Do you remember this tree? It's the one we always visit when we were children. It's our secret tree.

'We used to put a time capsule on the ground,' you'll say and I'll laugh. Then I'll start to dig the ground with my hand. You'll look down and watch me intently. I know you want to help but I won't let you dirty your soft warm hands. I'll pull out a box and hide it in my palm. You'll look at it like an excited little girl and I will remember the same girl years back. You love surprises, ne, Yui-chan?

'Do you remember what we buried here?' I'll ask and you'll shake your head. I'll gently lift my right hand and you will see a box. 'Open it,' I tell you. Slowly, you'll open it and let out a gasp. 'Marry me, Hongou Yui,' I will say very softly. Your big blue eyes will widen and I'll smile. You didn't remember? We buried my mother's ring in our secret tree, on the same day you left for Tokyo and disappeared for good. 'You agreed to marry me 14 years ago.'

You'll cry and nod. 'Of course, I haven't forgotten.' I'll put it on your finger and lean down to kiss you, the same way I did when we were young. Instead of blushing and looking down, you wrapped your arms around my neck and kissed me again.

'I love you, Saihitei…'

I'll respond with the same three words and we'll stay that way. They will be surprised when they see the ring. They have been urging us to get married and this time, I finally proposed. You have been waiting for it for a long time. I can see it in the way you look at me eagerly every time we meet. I could not propose yet. It was too early then. But now, the time is right, you just finished your pre-medical courses and I am comfortable in the responsibilities I needed to learn.

'We'll get married once you finished your studies in Berlin,' I'll say and you'll snuggle closer. 'Three more years and you're staying with me for good.'

Then we'll make love under the blooms, slowly, relishing the first time after 10 long months. You'll try to keep it down but you'll fail anyway. I love hearing you moan and groan and call my name as I touch all the places you wanted to be touched. I've found some new places too, have you noticed? But the little sounds you make are enough to satisfy me and my desire to have you. By the time we reach the end of our love-making, you'll lean on my chest and tell me again how much you miss me. I feel the same but I won't tell you that, you already know.

We'll stay that way until the sun sets and the stars peek between the cherry blossoms. We've made love two or three more times. I'll lose count, forgive me. My mind cannot completely comprehend much numerics when I'm with you. We'll walk back to the manor house and I'll carry you on my back. Do you remember when we always get lost in the woods and I have to carry you on my back? You're crying by then but you'll embrace me tighter. I'll want to ask you that, but instead, I'll tell you something else.

'You're becoming heavier, Yui-chan,' I'll say very softly and you'll pinch my ear. I'll laugh and you'll move at my back. We'll lose balance and I'll lose control when I look into your eyes. I'll kiss you again and you'll kiss me back. And we'll make love under the stars, uncaring of everyone in the world. This time, I'll tell you again and again what you want to hear from me.

'I love you…'

The leaves crackle and I turn to find you, making your way towards me. Your hair lie gracefully on your shoulders and you carry that smile from your sweet sweet mouth. You walk toward me and wrap your arms around my neck.

"I miss you," you say very softly, and you reach up to kiss me, exactly as I have imagined it. I smile back.

"I miss you too," I whisper back and you blush, cheeks as pink as the cherry blossom petals in your hair. You let out a giggle and I lean down to kiss you again. Your face grows redder and redder by the minute. I lace our hands together and walk further into the garden to a life that you have long wanted.

After this, you'll stay with me for a month and then leave again. But I won't see you go with a heavy heart. Because in your finger, you have something to remind you we belong with each other. And three more springs after this, I will look forward to seeing you again, walking beneath the blooming cherry blossoms, into my arms, to stay with me for good.

**_

* * *

A/N:_**_ Spell dramatic. Ahahahaha! I'm afraid this ends **Serendipity** and I hope you liked this last chapter. Sorry for the delay! Anyway, I've put up a pseudo-sequel to this story. It's in Chapter3 of my **Mistletoe Tales**. But it's up to you if you want to read it. Either you read it or not, this story is complete on its own. Thanks for reading through this fic! Btw, I have another Yui-Hotohori fic titled** Eien no Monogatari** . Thanks!_


End file.
